DESTINADOS ( sin fecha para actualizacion)
by juanan231283
Summary: una historia que narra de como el destino puede ser tan poderoso que cruza la barrera entre mundos y puede ser capaz de unir a un joven saiyajin y un grupo de chicas
1. Chapter 1 DESTINADOS

**Muchos me pedían una historia de dragon ball y rwby, hace un día que comencé a ver esa serie por lo que quizás aun no conozca a muchos de los personajes, pero como me esta gustando veré todas las temporadas que encuentre y si veo que hay bastantes comentarios en este capitulo lo continuare.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1 : DESTINADOS**

* * *

 **AÑO 753 DE LA CRONOLOGÍA DRAGON BALL**

Después de haber derrotado a king piccolo y haber resucitado a todos los que murieron, goku se marcha para entrenar con kami sama durante los tres años restantes para el 23 torneo mundial de artes marciales.

Durante un año entero goku a estado entrenando muy duro en la atalaya, pero un día, después de tomar un baño, goku vio una puerta entre abierta, el como es muy curioso entro en la habitación, la habitación estaba repleta de objetos extraños y cajas, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue un enorme espejo de casi tres metros de alto y 1 de ancho el cual estaba tapado con una gran sabana.

Goku se acerco y retiro un poco la sabana para ver el por que estaba tan celosamente tapado, pero al mirar en el espejo, lo que vio no fue su reflejo en el, sino un bosque. Goku no entendía el porque se veía un bosque en el espejo, pero siendo como es no le dio mucha importancia y salio de la habitación.

Durante los días siguientes, por alguna razón, goku siempre entraba en esa habitación y miraba si lo que el espejo reflejaba habia cambiado, pero para decepción de el nada habia cambiado, solo se veía el mismo bosque día tras día.

Durante varios meses goku solo veía el mismo bosque, pero uno de esos día que fue a comprobar si algo habia cambiado, kami sama lo vio entrar a la habitación, cuando se asomo para ver que es lo que hacia goku, kami sama lo vio mirar el espejo y se sobresalto lo que le hizo llamar la atención del curioso goku

" ! Goku que se supone que estas haciendo ! ! Apártate ahora mismo de ese espejo ! "-le grito kami sama a goku

" ¿ peligroso ? "-pregunto este apartándose de el espejo

" exacto, ese espejo es un portal hacia otros mundos, y lo que es peor, cada día muestra un lugar al azar, por lo que si te adentras en el no podrás regresar a este mundo hasta quien sabe cuando "-le explicaba kami sama

" ¿ que significa al azar ? "-preguntaba goku ya que desconocía esa palabra

" significa que cada vez muestra algo distinto "-le explico kami sama

Goku no entendía el por que decía eso kami sama, ya que desde hace algunos meses el espejo siempre le mostraba el mismo lugar

" una vez, termine atrapado en un mundo que reflejaba ese espejo, tardo 100 años en aparecer de nuevo el portal hacia este mundo "-le advertía kami sama

" pero kami sama, desde hace varios meses que solo veo el mismo bosque una y otra vez reflejado "-le dijo goku

" eso es imposible..."-dijo kami sama sorprendido

Se acerco al espejo y retiro la sabana que lo cubría, y tal como habia dicho goku solo se podia ver un bosque

" ¿ ves ? "-decía goku

Kami sama se quedo pensativo, ¿acaso el espejo se habia estropeado ? O ¿ esto era una señal para que goku fuese al otro lado ? Sea lo que fuese no podia dejar que goku se adentrase al otro lado por lo que tomo una decisión

" goku, tienes estrictamente prohibido acercarte al espejo, ¿ entendido ? "-le dijo kami sama con un tono muy serio

" pero..."-intento decir goku pero kami sama le interrumpió

" no hay peros que valgan, ¿ entendido ? "-le dijo con tono serio

" entendido.., "-goku resignado acepto

Kami sama contento le dio una sonrisa, y los dos salieron de la habitación, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara goku goku dio un ultimo vistazo al espejo.

 **ESA NOCHE...**

Goku el cual por alguna razón se habia obsesionado con el espejo, desobedeciendo a kami sama esa misma noche fue para darle un vistazo.

Goku retiro la sabana al completo y se quedo mirando al espejo, pero como siempre lo único que el podia ver era ese bosque lo cual le tenia muy curioso

" ¿ por que siempre me muestra este bosque ? No lo entiendo..."-decía goku con brazos cruzados ladeando la cabeza confuso

Mientras lo miraba con rostro confuso, algo en su interior le impulso a tocar el espejo

"kami sama dijo que es peligroso, pero no creo que pase nada si lo toco "-se decía goku a si mismo

El extendió su mano, y con su palma toco el espejo.

Un minuto después, goku tenia un rostro decepcionado ya que nada habia ocurrido, al parecer lo que kami sama le habia dicho era solo para que no lo rompiera por accidente o algo así

" menuda decepción..."-dijo goku deprimido

Pero cuando intento retirar su mano, por algún motivo no podia, era como si estuviera pegada al espejo.

Eso era un problema ya que si kami sama le encontraba ahí dentro, de seguro le caería un castigo por desobedecerle y eso no era bueno, nada bueno

Goku intentaba despegar su mano del espejo tirando con toda su fuerza, pero por algún motivo parecía que su mano estaba cada vez mas adentro del espejo,era algo muy raro pero goku en ese momento no tenia la cabeza para pensar en eso, el solo quería sacarla y irse a dormir antes de que el o kami sama le encontraran.

Su brazo ya estaba casi hasta el codo en el interior del espejo, pero en ese momento a goku se le ocurrió algo muy estúpido

" si mi brazo comenzó a hundirse por hacer fuerza...¿ si dejo de hacerla se soltara ? "-pensó goku que era una idea brillante

Pero en el momento que dejo de hacer fuerza, como si algo invisible tirara de el desde el otro lado, goku fue completamente absorbido hacia el interior del espejo.

 **REINO DE VALLE : BOSQUE ESMERALDA**

Goku caía desde una gran altura, este estaba con las piernas y brazos cruzados mientras caía y pensaba

" mmmm...creo que kami sama se enfadara mucho cuando se entere, sera mejor regresar por donde vine "-pensaba goku mientras caía desde gran altura

" ! Nube voladora ! "-grito goku llamando a su nube

Goku esperaba mientras caía, pero la nube no aparecía

" vaya...parece que en este lugar la nube no puede aparecer...entonces sera mejor que use mi nueva habilidad "-se dijo goku a si mismo y se detuvo en el aire de golpe

" uf...gracias que lo primero que me enseño el fue la habilidad de volar "-decía goku suspirando -" lo mejor sera regresar "-dijo mirando al cielo

Pero el espejo por el cual entro habia desaparecido.

Goku se quedo unos instantes mirando al lugar donde se suponía debía estar pero después de asimilar que estaba atrapado en este lugar solo se encogió de hombros y aterrizo en el bosque

Goku no estaba preocupado, ya que durante mucho tiempo habia vivido solo en el monte paozu, por lo que estar ahora solo en mitad de un bosque no le preocupaba ni un poco.

Repentinamente su estomago comenzó a gruñir como una bestia

" sera mejor que busque algún animal o fruta para comer "-decía este mientras te tocaba el estomago

Pero en ese momento que estaba por marcharse para buscar comida, de unos arbustos, una chica apareció a gran velocidad como si huyera de algo

La apariencia de la chica era de una jovencita de piel clara con ojos plateados y cabello negro, largo hasta el cuello, entrecortado, que en las puntas se torna rojo oscuro.

Lleva una blusa negra gruesa con mangas largas, cuello alto y ribete rojo en las mangas, una faja de cintura negra con cordones rojos en la parte delantera y una falda negra con ribete rojo. También usa un par de gruesas medias negras y botas de combate negras con cordones rojos, borde rojo alrededor de la parte superior y suelas rojas. Su atuendo está coronado por una capa roja con capucha sujeta a los hombros por medio de pasadores en forma de cruz.

La joven miro a goku con sus ojos plateados y el la miro a ella con esos ojos negros, por alguna razón la cual los dos no entendían, sintieron algo en sus corazones, pero ahora no era momento para ese tipo de cosas y la chica le aviso

" ! Rápido, muévete ! ! Un battle beowolf me persigue ! "-le advirtió la chica de cabello negro

" ¿ beowolf ? "-goku no entendía de que le hablaba la chica pero en ese instante la criatura apareció

Era una criatura de color oscuro,poseía grandes garras y unas especies de púas le salían del antebrazo y toda la espalda, la criatura tenia como una especie de de cráneo blanco con lineas rojas, se paraba a dos patas

Goku miro a la criatura con rostro complicado mientras pensaba " _¿ esa cosa se podrá comer ?_ " mientras su estomago hacia ruido

La chica de cabello negro miraba asustada ya que goku estaba parado frente a la bestia y parecía muy tranquilo

La bestia enfurecida le lanzo un manotazo a goku para desgarrarlo, pero este con un brazo detuvo el golpe haciendo que la chica de cabello negro soltara un grito de sorpresa

Goku miro a la criatura la cual le gruñía salvaje-mente, pero goku con una sonrisa en su rostro le aparto el brazo y desapareció de la vista de la criatura y la chica.

La bestia miro hacia izquierda y derecha confundida, pero goku reapareció tras ella y con un golpe fuerte en la nuca, le partió el cuello a la bestia.

La chica que estaba sobre una rama, estaba con los ojos como platos sorprendida por lo ocurrido frente a ella, ya que el chico misterioso habia matado a un " battle beowolf " con sus manos desnudas sin usar " aura " o algún tipo de armamento.

La chica, bajo del árbol y se acerco a goku, el cual miraba a la criatura muerta con brazos cruzados y un rostro complicado, lo cual hizo que la chica le preguntase

" ¿ por que pones esa cara ? "-pregunto la chica intrigada

" pues...no se si sera buena idea el comerlo o no, no tiene buena pinta que digamos..."-le respondió goku aun con rostro confundido

La chica puso un rostro sorprendido por lo dicho por goku

" ¿ de-de verdad estas considerando comerte eso ? "-le pregunto la chica

" tengo hambre, por lo que lo estoy considerando seriamente "-respondió goku y su estomago comenzó a gruñir

La chica horrorizada por lo que goku estaba pensando hacer, saco de su bolsillo un paquete de galletas y se lo entrego

" solo tengo esto, pero siempre sera mejor que comerse esa cosa "-le entrego la chica las galletas mientras ponía mala cara al pensar en comerse esa cosa

Goku al ver el gesto amable de la chica, felizmente acepto las galletas y con una gran sonrisa le agradeció a la chica

" muchas gracias, eres muy amable...¿cual era tu nombre ? "-le decía goku

" no-no te lo dije aun...pero bueno, me llamo ruby rose ¿ y tu ? "-se presento ruby

" ! Oh ! Es cierto, yo soy son goku, pero solo dime goku, encantado ruby "-se presento este con una sonrisa

Los dos se estrecharon la mano y una amistad se forjo

Pero desde la distancia, alguien habia presenciado todo, y en estos momentos tenia una sonrisa divertida en su rostro

un hombre de mediana edad con cabello plateado alborotado y delgados ojos marrones. Él tiene una tez clara y rasgos faciales nítidos

" parece que algo interesante esta por comenzar "-dijo el tipo con anteojos

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Niveles de poder de personajes del capitulo**

* * *

 **Goku ropa pesada : 239**

 **Goku sin ropa pesada :334**

 **Ruby rose : 40**


	2. Chapter 2 ENCUENTROS

**Guau...estoy impresionado con la acogida del primer capitulo, realmente no pensaba que hubieran tantos comentarios xD.**

 **Ya me vi la temporada 2 y desde ya os digo que soy fan de nora, me encanta lo loca y hiper activa que es, es un desmadre jajajaja.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2 : ENCUENTROS**

* * *

Goku junto con su nueva amiga ruby, corrían en busca de la compañera de esta, ya que al parecer se habian separado durante un ataque de grimms.

Mientras corrían ruby le pregunto a goku

" por cierto ¿ que hacías en el bosque ? "-preguntaba ruby

" es una historia larga, si quieres mas tarde te lo cuento "-le decía goku

" entiendo...esta bien, pero luego me lo tienes que explicar ¿ vale ? Me encantan las historias y la tuya parece interesante "- le decía ruby con estrellas en los ojos emocionada

" claro..."-respondió goku con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Ya cerca del lugar, se podían escuchar los sonidos de batalla de la amiga de ruby, esta al escucharlos se puso seria y dijo

" ! Aceleremos ! "-dijo ruby

Goku asintió ahora serio, pero se sorprendio al ver cuando ruby acelero que dejo un rastro de pétalos rojos tras ella

" que cosa tan interesante "-se dijo goku con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver eso

Goku acelero también y rápidamente se puso al lado de ruby y los dos hicieron una entrada muy cinemática.

El lugar era un claro abierto y estaba lleno de beowolves y en el centro se encontraba una persona luchando

La persona en cuestión era una chica de piel pálida con ojos azul claro y cabello largo y blanco recogido en una cola de moño descentrado y clavado con una tiara en forma de carámbano. Una cicatriz torcida corre verticalmente por su ojo izquierdo.

Ella lleva un vestido sin tirantes hasta los muslos con una gradación de color débil de blanco a azul claro en el dobladillo. Un pequeño pedazo de encaje negro se sienta en la parte delantera de su escote y el dobladillo del vestido es festoneado y cosido para parecerse a los copos de nieve, con capas de tul blanco debajo de la falda. Sobre esto lleva un bolero de manga acampanada con la misma gradación de color que su vestido desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, forrado en rojo y con un cuello con volantes. En la parte posterior del bolero está el Schnee Crest . Ella también usa un pequeño colgante de manzana en una cadena de plata y finos aretes de plata rectangulares. Sus botas son blancas, con tacón de cuña y más altas en la parte posterior que en la parte delantera. Tienen una pequeña decoración de plata en la parte superior del pie y están forradas en rojo. Una faja delgada y blanca está atada alrededor de su cintura con una bolsa pegada a la espalda.

" ! Weiss ! "-grito ruby mientras sacaba su guadaña y entraba en la pelea

" !¿ Donde te habías metido cara crater? ! "- le recrimino weiss a ruby

" ! No me llames de ese modo ! ! Y estaba ocupada huyendo de ese battle beowolve ! "-le se quejaba ruby mientras no dejaba de pelear

Goku que perdió la oportunidad de entrar en la pelea se quedo mirando como las dos chicas peleaban y discutían al mismo tiempo con rostro confuso

Mientras las dos estaban luchando con las bestias, weiss dio un vistazo hacia donde goku se encontraba parado con los brazos cruzados, ella puso mala cara repentinamente y pregunto

" oye ruby..."-pregunto weiss con tono molesto

" ¿si ? "-dijo esta

" ¿ no se suponía que estabas huyendo de ese grimm ? "-preguntaba weiss cada vez mas molesta

" eso es ¿ por que preguntas eso ahora ? "-contestaba ruby sin entender

Weiss aun mas molesta,le dijo

"entonces...! DE DONDE SALIO ESE CHICO QUE ESTA PARADO ALLÍ ! "-le grito weiss muy furiosa

Goku al escuchar que se refería a el se señalo a si mismo sin entender nada y ruby como estaba muy ocupada peleando solo le dijo

" mejor terminemos con todos estos grimm y luego te cuento "-le respondió ruby

Weiss de mala gana solo pudo chistar su lengua y decir que si, pero goku en ese momento les dijo

" ¿necesitáis ayuda ? "-pregunto este

" si te parece bien, no nos vendría mal "-respondió ruby

" oye ¿ te parece bien dejar que un civil pelee ? "-dijo weiss confundida

Ruby con una risa le dijo

" tu mira y sorprende te "-respondió de forma maliciosa

Weiss no entendió ese tono de ruby, pero en el instante que goku de un salto entro en escena fue cuando comenzó a no creer lo que veían sus ojos

Ese chico, mataba a los grimm con sus manos como si estos fueran de papel y a una velocidad increíble, weiss estaba muy impresionada ya que el no parecía estar usando aura

Goku golpeaba y pateaba a los beowolves a una gran velocidad, pero estos eran muchos, pero al parecer ruby tuvo una gran idea loca y agarro distancia de ellos y grito

" ! Goku, cuando yo te diga agarra mis piernas y hazme girar ! "-gritaba ruby

Este solo asintió aun no entendiendo que pretendía ella

Ruby acelero a gran velocidad dejando un rastro de pétalos tras ella y repentinamente se lanzo de cabeza hacia adelante

" ! Ahora ! !agarra mis piernas y hazme girar ! "-grito ruby mientras se acercaba volando como una flecha

Goku la agarro de las piernas y la hizo girar en círculos a gran velocidad mientras ella tenia su guadaña extendida, los enemigos caían a gran velocidad destrozados por la combinación improvisada de esos dos

En pocos segundos habian eliminado a todos, weiss estaba sorprendida por la loca y peligrosa combinación de esos dos.

Goku lentamente se detuvo y con cuidado dejo a ruby en el suelo, esta estaba con los ojos girando en espiral y caminaba como un borracho a las 5 de la madrugada.

Los dos se miraron y con una sonrisa en sus rostros se dieron un pulgar arriba, pero repentinamente a ruby le entraron arcadas y se fue corriendo a vomitar a unos matorrales dejando a goku y weiss con gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

Mientras ruby soltaba todo en los matorrales, weiss se acerco a goku y le miro con rostro serio

" ¿ quien eres tu ? "- le dijo esta de forma arrogante

" lo normal seria que tu dijeras tu nombre primero "-le contesto este

" ! Humph ! Soy weiss schnee y ahora que lo sabes di tu nombre "-le dijo de forma mandona

Goku al verla hablar y comportarse pensó " _esta chica me recuerda a bulma "_

" mi nombre es son goku, pero solo dime goku "-se presento este

" pues bien goku, no se quien eres ni de donde vienes, pero este no es lugar para que un civil merodee "-le reprendía weiss a goku

" ya bueno...es complicado "-decía este

" no conozco cuales serán tus circunstancias, ni tampoco me interesan, en estos momentos estamos en mitad de una prueba y si por tu culpa no la paso, tu y yo tendremos un gran problema ¿ entendido ? "- le decía weiss de forma autoritaria

" no entiendo lo que dices, pero tranquila se defenderme "-dijo este con un rostro confiado

Ella le miro de arriba a abajo y después de inspeccionarle bien solo le dijo

" ya lo veremos, por el momento esperemos a que la de allí deje de vomitar "-dijo weiss dándole la espalda a goku y marchar para sentarse un poco alejada

Goku suspiro y con un rostro complicado la miro y dijo "no entiendo como siempre termino encontrándome con tipas tan mandonas "

 **15 MINUTOS MAS TARDE**

Goku, ahora junto a ruby y weiss corrían por el bosque hacia el lugar designado, weiss en un principio no quería aceptar a goku, pero después de ver que gracias a su fuerza el trayecto se hizo muchísimo mas sencillo, termino por reconocer la fuerza de este.

De vez en cuando, goku y ruby se metían en algún lío con grimms ya que los dos estaban muy locos y hacían muchas estupideces, pero terminaban derrotándolos con mucha facilidad.

Ella se asusto cuando goku muy curioso se acerco a a un enorme elefante negro, el no sabia que eso era un "goliath " un grimm de clase A, pero aun así este se acerco, causando que el enorme grimm le atacara.

Goku peleo duro contra el ya que ese elefante negro gigante era fuerte, pero aun así termino derrotándolo y recibiendo a posterior una reprimenda por parte de weiss

Durante el camino goku les contó a las dos su vida y el como termino en el bosque, weiss no creía una sola palabra mientras que ruby tenia chispas en los ojos de la emoción. En una momento que goku fue para hacer sus cosas, weiss hablo con ruby

" oye ¿ realmente crees lo que dijo ? "-pregunto weiss a ruby

" claro que si, no tiene ningún motivo para mentirnos "-respondió ruby sinceramente

" eres demasiado ingenua, su historia es algo como sacado de una novela, ¿ no te parece ? "-le decía weiss con rostro serio

Ruby inclino la cabeza pensativa, pero rápidamente le contesto

" en este mundo donde existen los grimm y el aura ¿ te parece extraña su historia ? Creo que desconfías demasiado de la gente weiss "-le respondió ruby

" creo que es lo normal cuando recién conos a una persona y mas aun con esa historia, pero bueno...veremos como se desarrolla todo "-dijo weiss aun escéptica

Después de esa conversación los tres continuaron hacia adelante con su camino y poco después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino

El lugar parecía una especie de ruinas y en el lugar se encontraban dos chicas

Una de ellas era una jovencita de piel clara con ojos color lila y cabello dorado brillante suelto que se desvanece a dorado pálido en las puntas con un mechón que sobresale en la parte superior.

También Lleva una chaqueta color canela que le descubre el estómago, con ribetes dorados y mangas cortas y abullonadas con puños negros con dos botones dorados. Debajo de esto, ella usa un top amarillo de corte bajo con su emblema en el pecho izquierdo en negro.

La otra chica es una joven de piel clara con ojos color ámbar y cabello largo y negro. Una cinta está atada con un gran lazo en la parte superior de la cabeza, que actúa como una cubierta para su herencia de Faunus y disfraza sus orejas de gato negro. Ella usa una sombra de ojos púrpura en estilo catseye.

Ella usa un chaleco abotonado negro con faldones y un solo botón plateado en el frente. Debajo hay una camiseta de cultivo blanca, sin mangas, de cuello alto y pantalones cortos blancos con una cremallera en la parte delantera de cada pierna, adornada con el logotipo YKK del fabricante japonés de cremalleras de la vida real. (que útil es la wiki xD )

Ruby al ver a la chica rubia corrió hacia ella mientras movía su mano

" ! Yang ! "-gritaba ruby muy contenta

" !ruby ! "-se alegro yang al ver a ruby llegar

Las dos se abrazaron muy felices, goku al ver eso sonreía muy feliz por ruby mientras caminaba hacia el lugar junto a weiss

Yang al ver a goku acercarse dejo de abrazar a ruby y se acerco muy curiosa hacia el ya que no lo conocía de nada

" ¿ quien podrías ser tu guapetón ? "-preguntaba yang a goku

" hola soy goku mucho gusto "-saludo este como si nada pasara

" goku eh...yo soy yang xiao long, soy la hermana mayor de ruby, en placer "-saludo yang a goku

" ya veo, es bueno conocer a la hermana de ruby "-dijo este ignorando el apellido diferente

" ¿ no dices nada sobre nuestros apellidos ? "-pregunto yang ya que normalmente es lo que le dicen cuando la conocen

" ¿ debería ? "-dijo este inclinando la cabeza al no entender

Yang al ver eso se hecho a reír muy fuerte, dejando a goku aun mas confuso

Goku miro a la chica de cabello largo negro y se acerco a ella para presentarse

" hola soy goku, encantado de conocerte "-se presento nuevamente tendiendo su mano

La chica le miro al rostro durante unos segundos, pero después de que pareciese haber visto algo en ellos, le acepto el apretón de manos y se presento también

" blake belladonna, un gusto goku "-le dijo esta con una ligera sonrisa

Goku intentaba recordar el apellido de blake y no paraba de intentar repetirlo, blake al verle hacer eso sonrío y le dijo

" solo dime blake "-le dijo con una sonrisa

Goku al escucharla decir eso suspiro aliviado por no tener que recordar algo tan largo y asintió

" ok blake "-respondió este mostrándole su sonrisa inocente y genuina

Tanto yang como blake hasta incluso weiss se sonrojaron al ver esa sonrisa tan pura y inocente, la única que no mostró reacción fue ruby la cual no pensaba que esa sonrisa fuera extraña ya que desde un inicio ella sentía una extraña conexión con goku y no sabia bien a que se debía

Pero las cosas pronto se animarían en el lugar y goku les mostraría cuan distinto era su poder del de la gente de este mundo

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **NIVELES DE PODER DE PERSONAJES DEL CAPITULO**

 **Goku ropa pesada : 239**

 **Goku sin ropa pesada : 334**

 **Ruby rose : 40**

 **Weiss schnee : 49**

 **Blake belladonna : 58**

 **Yang xiao long :61**

 **Si tenéis alguna queja con los niveles de poder podéis decírmelo, aun no esta definido del todo por lo que aun se puede modificar**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	3. Chapter 3 PODER

**Bueno gente, ya termine de ver las cinco temporadas y mi opinión acerca de rwby es...! Es genial ! La verdad me encanto en general,menos la temporada cuatro, me pareció muy floja, pero entiendo que era para dejar paso a lo que venia en la cinco. Y mi opinión no cambia, mi personaje favorito es Nora, me encantan los personajes locos y graciosos como ella.**

* * *

 **Bakunonosor : me alegra que te agrade la historia, y pos...aquí tienes capitulo nuevo xD**

 **PABLO :** **harem will be, but if I do it massive or not, it is yet to be seen since I do not even know how the story will advance**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3 : PODER**

* * *

Goku interactuaba con las cuatro chicas, el hizo una rápida impresión sobre las cuatro: ruby era muy animada y curiosa, weiss era orgullosa y inteligente, yang era sincera y ruidosa y blake era callada y analítica.

Esa era la primera impresión de goku sobre las cuatro chicas,las cuales parecían haber agarrado confianza rápidamente con el joven saiyajin.

Mientras todos estaban conversando, goku puso un rostro serio el cual desconcertó a las chicas y se giro para mirar hacia el bosque.

" ¿ ocurre algo goku ? "-pregunto ruby intrigada

" noto varias presencias acercarse hacia este lugar a gran velocidad "-respondió este

" seguramente serán otros alumnos "-dijo weiss quitándole importancia

" una de esas presencias es similar a la de los bichos esos que llamáis grimm "-respondió goku al comentario de weiss

" puede que estén huyendo de el "-dijo blake

" no seria de extrañar, hay algunos bastante fuertes por el bosque "-dijo yang

En ese momento de entre la maleza un chico salio de ella, parecía que estaba huyendo de algo

El chico con voz alta grito para avisar a goku y las demas

" ! Ustedes ! ! Huid de ahí ! "-gritaba el chico de cabello negro

Repentinamente una voz se escucho desde el cielo, con lo que ahora todos miraron hacia arriba y cual fue su sorpresa que desde el cielo se podia ver como una persona caía mientras gritaba

" ! Cuidado ahí abajoo ! "-gritaba la voz desde el cielo la cual era de mujer

Ruby y las demas, hicieron caso a la voz y se apartaron un poco, pero goku fue el único en quedarse en el lugar, el levanto sus dos brazos al cielo y coordinarse un poco, atrapo a la chica del cielo como a una princesa.

Por algún motivo las cuatro pensaron que eso era envidiable.

La chica miro a goku al rostro y con una sonrisa le dijo

" esto fue como cuando un príncipe carga a una princesa "-decía la chica sonriendo

" por lo que parece te encuentras bien y eso es bueno "-le dijo goku mientras la bajaba

La chica puso mala cara y dijo

"ugggh, mi sueño de ser cargada como princesa fue demasiado breve "-decía con rostro triste

Goku el cual no entendía lo que decía la miraba con rostro neutral, pero la chica salto de nuevo a los brazos de goku muy entusiasmada y dijo

" oh mi príncipe, cárgame un rato mas "-decía la chica poniendo cara de mujer enamorada mientras sonreía

Pero en ese momento el chica de antes le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le dijo muy molesto

" no moleste a la persona que te rescato, estúpida "-le decía el chico con voz molesta

La chica se agarro la cabeza de forma cómica y ahora en el suelo le decía al chico

" joooo, mi sueño fue breve "-decía la chica

El chico miro a goku y se se disculpo con una reverencia y agarrando la cabeza de la chica la hizo disculparse también

" lo siento por lo descortés que fue mi compañera "-decía el chico

" uggh, lo-lo siento "-se disculpaba la chica también

Goku al ver eso solo les dio una sonrisa y les dijo mientras reía

" no pasa nada, ella es un poco extraña pero divertida "-les respondió goku

La chica al escuchar eso se puso contenta de nuevo y salto a los brazos de goku nuevamente, el chico solo pudo suspirar derrotado, pero ruby y las demas por algún motivo estaban molestas

" soy nora valkyrie un gusto en conocerte "-se presento nora aun en los brazos de goku

Nora tiene cabello corto color naranja y ojos color turquesa. Su ropa es una mezcla y partido de algún tipo, con diferentes colores y temas. Ella usa un chaleco negro con cuello que termina en su cintura. Su emblema de la firma , un martillo con un rayo, se puede encontrar en la parte posterior. Debajo del chaleco hay dos capas de ropa, de color rojo y azul claro, respectivamente.

Ella también usa una blusa sin mangas blanca que forma una pequeña forma de corazón entre su escote y clavícula, con una manga blanca separada en cada brazo. Ella usa guantes sin dedos a juego en cada mano. Ella luce una falda rosa que comienza en la cintura y termina a la mitad del muslo. Sus zapatos son una mezcla de color rosa y blanco con cordones rosas, mostrando su emblema en sus plantas.

el chico con un suspiro, también se presento

" que tal, yo soy lie ren, un gusto en conocerte "-se presento ren de manera muy formal

El aspecto de ren es de un joven con cabello largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo que termina en la mitad de su espalda. Hay una veta magenta en el lado izquierdo de su cabello. Sus ojos coinciden con la raya en su pelo, y su ropa parece estar influenciada por la cultura china.

Viste un frac de color verde oscuro, de manga larga y abotonadura diagonal que es rojo en el interior, con ribete negro y dorado y puños rosados. El corte baja por el lado derecho de su torso y forma un collar negro.

Este esquema de color parece estar influenciado en cierta medida por la flor de loto, que es su emblema . Viste una camisa negra de manga larga debajo del traje y pantalones de color marrón claro con zapatos negros

Goku aun con nora en sus brazos, se presento a los dos

" encantado de conocerlos, nora y ren, yo soy son goku pero solo díganme goku "-se presento este con su típica sonrisa

Nora al ver esa sonrisa, le pareció que era muy lindo y se agarro aun mas al goku diciendo

" ! Eres super lindo goku ! "-mientras se aferraba mas a goku

Ruby y las demas muy molestas, ya no aguantaron mas y con una tos fingida les interrumpieron

" ! Ejem ! "-tosió ruby falsamente

Goku cargando a nora y ren se giraron para mirar donde las chicas estaban y entonces yang dijo

" ¿ no crees que va siendo hora de que la dejes en el suelo ? "-dijo yang con una falsa sonrisa

Goku miro a nora y luego miro a yang y las demas las cuales parecían molestas, entonces dijo

" tenéis razón "- y dejo a nora en el suelo

Nora puso un rostro de decepción, pero luego miro a las chicas y les dijo directamente y sin rodeos

" ¿ celosas ? "-dijo nora poniendo una sonrisa de victoria

Las cuatro se sonrojaron y le gritaron a nora

" ! Para nada ! "- dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo

Nora las miro y les dio una una sonrisa y una mirada de haber dado en el clavo, mientras ren suspiraba y goku no entendía nada

Pero la tranquilidad se termino en el momento que goku dijo " ya están aquí "

Todos miraron en la direccion que goku miraba y una chica apareció corriendo y tras ella una enorme bestia

La criatura era un enorme escorpión negro recubierto por capas de hueso blancas en la parte superior con un aguijón naranja brillante

Todos al ver al grimm se sorprendieron y retrocedieron, pero el único que no retrocedió fue goku el cual se quedo en el mismo lugar.

La chica que atrajo el escorpión, paso al lado de goku y durante unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron, la mirada de la chica parecía llena de culpa a los ojos de goku, pero lo que fue definitivo fue lo que dijo- " lo siento ".

Otro no habira escuchado ese susurro en lo breve y rápido que fue su paso por su lado, pero el oído de goku era muy superior al de un humano normal y pudo escucharlo, y junto a los ojos que tenia la chica estaba claro que ella no decidió hacer esto, sino que fue puro azar.

Otra cosa que a goku le llamo la atención fue que agarrado a la cola del escorpión gigante habia un chico, el por que estaba en ese lugar era un misterio para goku pero a ese ritmo seguro que caería...y así fue, mas o menos ya que con un movimiento de cola del escorpión el chico salio volando hacia el cielo.

Goku estaba aun sin moverse del sitio, habia una distancia de unos pocos metros entre el y el escorpión, las chicas ya alejadas le gritaban para que se apartara y huyera , pero lo que las dejo con caras de sorpresa fue que mientras le avisaban un gran gruñido se escucho en todo el lugar y bien fuerte.

El gruñido sonaba como si un oso y un tigre estuvieran rugiendo, pero dos de ellas reconocieron el sonido y pusieron caras de " no puede ser verdad " y esas dos era ruby y weiss

Ese era el sonido del estomago de goku, el cual miraba al escorpión negro con un hilo de saliva que le salia de la boca mientras pensaba " _quizá si lo cocino bien se pueda comer_ "

Weiss que se imagino lo que goku estaba pensando en estos momentos, le grito

" ! Ni se te ocurra intentar comértelo ! ! Eso no es comestible ! "-le grito weiss

Las chicas al escuchar eso miraron con rostros de sorpresa a lo dicho por weiss y yang dijo

" no creo que sea tan tonto para pensar en comerse eso "-dijo yang con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Pero cuando miraron donde goku se encontraba, vieron como el miro hacia donde estaban ellas con rostro triste y decepcionado por lo que habia escuchado de weiss

Todos menos weiss que tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza y ruby que reía de forma nerviosa, los demas cayeron de forma cómica al ver el rostro decepcionado y triste de goku por no poder comerse el escorpión.

Mientras goku miraba hacia donde estaba weiss y esta le gritaba cosas, el escorpión repentinamente lanzo su ataque con la cola hacia goku, las chicas al ver que el escorpión ataco a goku mientras este miraba hacia ellas se asustaron pensando que moriría, pero se sorprendieron nuevamente cuando este con solo mover ligeramente la cabeza esquivo el aguijón sin ningún problema.

Todas suspiraron de alivio, pero las sorpresas no terminaban aun para ellas, ya que goku aun tenia mucho mas que demostrar el día de hoy

Este sabiendo que no podia comerse al escorpión, lo miro con rostro triste, ya que si fuera comestible se podría haber dado un buen festín con el.

Goku apretó su puño con fuerza y dijo

" menudo desperdicio "- dejado caer su puño en la cabeza del escorpión

El impacto fue tremendo, chafando al escorpión contra el suelo creando un crater y una pequeña onda de viento la cual golpeo a los que estaban alejados

El escorpión murió en el acto, desvaneciéndose con un humo negro, algo que le pareció un poco asqueroso a goku

Todos estaban sin palabras, pero la cosa no termino aun, ya que alguien gritaba por ayuda desde el cielo, y ese era el mismo que antes estaba colgando de la cola del escorpión.

Goku al ver al chico que estaba atrapado en las garras de un enorme pájaro negro, pensó en cuan desafortunado era el pobre.

El pájaro al ver que habian muchas personas reunidas en un mismo lugar, dio un giro en el cielo y se dispuso a atacar al grupo de chicas y ren.

El enorme pájaro con un movimiento de sus alas disparo sus grandes plumas contra el grupo el cual se defendió contra ellas

Goku al ver la situación pensó en algo y dijo

" ! Ruby intenta cortar la pata que tiene atrapado al chico ese ! "-le grito goku a ruby

Ruby al escuchar lo dicho por goku asintió y le pidió a weiss que le impulsara con sus sellos.

Con eso en mente weiss creo los sellos los cuales impulsaron a ruby hacia el cielo.

Esta como un proyectil carmesí, volaba hacia el pájaro dejando un rastro de pétalos tras ella y cuando llego a la altura indicada, con su guadaña corto la pata que tenia atrapado al chico.

Goku al ver que todo fue un éxito, espero a que ruby y el chico estuvieran fuera del rango de su próximo movimiento, cuando vio que ya estaban casi en el suelo, aprovechando que el enorme pájaro estaba aleteando de dolor por el ataque de ruby, goku dio un gran salto hacia el cielo

Todos estaban impresionados por el gran salto que habia dado, pero no entendían que intentaba hacer contra ese grimm sin ningún tipo de arma.

Goku con sus manos en sus caderas, comenzó a preparar su técnica mas poderosa

KAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEE...HAAAAA...MEEEEEEEE...

Cuando todos vieron que de goku salia una luz azul muy brillante, fue cuando se quedaron con las bocas abiertas

HAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Goku lanzo su ataque mas poderoso contra el pájaro negro el cual fue completamente borrado por el kamehameha el cual termino chocando contra una montaña cercana y con una gran explosión borro la mitad de ella

Las mandíbulas de todos estaban colgando ante el poder del ataque que goku realizo, no solo habia eliminado a un grim sin dejar rastro, sino que también habia destruido la mitad de una montaña, ¿ que tan poderoso era goku ? Todos se preguntaban lo mismo mientras lo veían descender mientras hacia gesto de secarse el sudor.

Lejos de donde goku y los demas se encontraban, un hombre y una muer estaban del mismo modo que los demas al ver el poder de goku

" ese poder...si se utiliza bien, puede que sea capaz de lograr lo que yo no pude "-decía el hombre de gafas

La mujer a su lado, asintió a lo dicho por el hombre

" vallamos a encontrarnos con el "

Y tanto el como la mujer a su lado se pusieron en camino para encontrarse con goku

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **vi sus comentarios a mi pregunta y si ustedes lo quieren, pues ! HAVEMUS HAREM ! digan cuales la son las dos primeras que quieren en el harem**

 **espero sus comentarios sobre el capitulo y sus respuestas sobre las chicas**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA !**


	4. Chapter 4 ACADEMIA

**Creo que me estoy centrando demasiado en esta historia...xD pero como tengo muy fresco aun RBWY no puedo parar de escribir...menudo friki estoy hecho jajajaja**

* * *

 **GUEST : me gusto mucho el personaje de raven y es una candidata muy fuerte para el harem no lo dudes.**

 **PABLO : siento que te parezcan tan cortos, pero yo mínimo uso 2.500 palabras por capitulo, la cosa es que suelo escribir hasta donde creo conveniente y no mas.**

 **CR7 : esas dos son fijas, especialmente nora que es mi personaje favorito, ren mejor que se junte con jaune xD**

 **GUEST 2 : yang seguro y no recuerdo quien es black, pero nora estará en el harem y ren pues un poco de yaoi con jaune xD**

 **GUEST 3 :** **that's because the translator is bad xDD**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4 : ACADEMIA**

* * *

Goku después de haber eliminado al grimm volador, aterrizo en el suelo, las chicas aun estaban sorprendidas por lo que habia ocurrido, pero las primeras en ir hacia goku fueron ruby que salio disparada hacia el y nora la cual fue mas rápida y se monto en los hombros de goku increíblemente emocionada y haciéndole preguntas sin parar mientras se balanceaba en sus hombros.

Ruby también le preguntaba al mismo tiempo que nora, y como las dos hablaban muy rápido y al mismo tiempo, eso confundía al pobre goku al cual los ojos le daban vueltas en espiral de tanta palabrería.

Los demas se acercaron también y ren bajo a la fuerza a la emocionada nora de los hombros del pobre y confuso goku, el cual agradeció en su interior a ren por eso.

De entre el grupo una chica se acerco a goku con rostro culpable

La chica llevaba su cabello rojo en una cola de caballo hasta la cintura, rizado ligeramente en un ringlet flojo.

También usaba una sombra de ojos verde claro alrededor de las esquinas superiores de sus ojos verdes. Era alta y bastante musculosa en comparación con la mayoría de las otras chicas de Beacon.

Como parte superior, llevaba un corsé marrón de overbust con una franja vertical de color marrón claro en el centro. Además, Pyrrha llevaba una minifalda elástica, negra, de una línea y guantes marrones hasta la ópera en ambos brazos. Llevaba una faja roja hasta el tobillo que le rodeaba la falda,

En cuanto a los accesorios, había una pequeña placa circular de bronce en la cadera derecha, opuesta a dos bolsas, ambas conectadas a un cinturón. La placa llevaba su emblema de "escudo y lanza" . Debajo de su cabello, siempre llevaba una diadema marrón adornada con un par de esmeraldas pequeñas, verdes, en forma de lágrima en cadenas delgadas. También lucía una gran gorguera de bronce alrededor del cuello y un brazalete de bronce en la mitad superior de su brazo izquierdo.

Ella se puso frente a goku y hizo una reverencia frente a el y le dijo sin levantar aun la cabeza

" mi nombre es pyrrha nikos y aun que se que esto no es suficiente, pero te pido disculpas por lo ocurrido "- se disculpo pyrrha con tono y rostro muy arrepentido

Goku se quedo confuso al no entender la razón por la que ella se disculpaba, pero como no le gustaba ver a una chica hacer algo así le puso su mano en el hombro a pyrrha.

Esta al sentir que goku le puso la mano en el hombro, ella miro a la cara a goku y lo que vio fue a este sonriéndole y con la otra mano dándole un pulgar arriba, lo que la dejo muy confusa

Goku al ver la cara de confusión de pyrrha, le dijo

" no entiendo muy bien el por que te disculpas, pero...no te preocupes, ya todo esta bien "-le dijo goku con una cara sonriente

Ella al escuchar esas palabras no pudo aguantar las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar, goku se puso nervioso al ver a pyrrha llorar, pero las chicas se acercaron a ella y la consolaron, mientras pyrrha se disculpaba con ellas también

Jaune al ver a pyrrha de esa forma también se disculpo con todos

" la culpa no fue de ella, yo fui el que entro en la cueva donde el Death Stalkers se encontraba...perdón a todos "-jaune se disculpo con rostro serio y apenado

Goku al igual que con pirra le dio una palmada en el hombro y le sonrió mientras le daba un pulgar arriba

Jaune al ver el gesto de goku solo sonrió y dijo gracias

Pero el buen ambiente que habia se calmo cuando todos vieron aparecer a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer que se acercaban a ellos

El hombre tenia el cabello plateado alborotado, gafas de vidrio con sombra y un alfiler pequeño, púrpura, en forma de cruz en la capucha alrededor de su cuello. Su atuendo consiste principalmente en un traje negro desabrochado sobre un chaleco abotonado y una camisa verde. También usa pantalones negros y pantalones largos de color verde oscuro. Además de su bastón

La mujer a su lado tiene el pelo rubio muy claro atado en un moño con un rizo colgando en el lado derecho de la cara. Sus ojos son de color verde brillante y usa lentes ovulares delgados. Ella tiene pendientes de color verde azulado colgantes que coinciden con el colgante colgante en el cuello.

Ella usa un top plisado blanco de manga larga que tiene un amplio escote en forma de ojo de cerradura y puños con guantelete que se rompen en pliegues en la muñeca. Su parte inferior del cuerpo está cubierta por una falda negra de talle alto con botones de bronce y medias de color negro-marrón.

Ella usa botas negras con tacones de bronce, y una capa que es púrpura por dentro y negra por fuera. El corte de la capa está estilizado para terminar en llamas y flechas, con una fila de cuentas de bronce en forma de diamante en la parte posterior. Sobre esta línea de cuentas aparece un emblema de una tiara que es su símbolo personal.

Todos se pusieron en fila al verlos llegar y se pusieron firmes

" tranquilos chicos, podéis relajaros, "-dijo el tipo de gafas

Goku lo miraba con rostro confuso, ya que sentía en ese hombre algo distinto de las demas personas,el hombre se dio cuenta de como le miraba goku y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro se acerco a el y le hablo

" que tal chico, soy el profesor ozpin y también soy el director de la academia beacon "-se presento ozpin

" yo soy son goku, pero solo dime goku "-se presento de forma habitual en el

" pues encantado goku "-dijo ozpin con una sonrisa

" igualmente ozpin ".respondió goku

La mujer al escuchar que goku le hablo a ospin sin respeto se enfado y le dijo

" oye chico, háblale con un poco mas de respeto al director "-dijo la mujer rubia

Goku la miro como si no entendiera por que se enfadaba esa mujer y ozpin al ver eso calmo a la mujer

" tranquilícese señorita glynda, no me importa "-dijo ozpin para intentar calmarla

" Pero- "-glynda no dijo nada mas al ver la mirada que ozpin le dio y solo respondió " entendido "

Todos estaban viendo todo esto con rostros confusos ya que el mismo director habia aparecido y eso no suele ocurrir, pero todos pensaron que seguro fue por goku y sus extrañas habilidades y poder

" bueno jóvenes, ustedes lo han hecho bien el día de hoy, por lo que ya pueden regresar a la academia "-dijo ozpin al grupo

Ruby al ver que se separarían de goku, un poco nerviosa dijo

" pero director, ¿ que ocurre con goku ? "-pregunto un poco ansiosa ruby

Ozpin al ver el rostro de preocupación de ruby y de los demas, solo pudo sonreír ante la increíble habilidad de goku para ganarse el corazón de la gente en tan poco tiempo

" no se preocupen por el, el joven goku me acompañara para poder hablar un poco con el "-les respondió ozpin para intentar tranquilizar al grupo

Todos miraron a goku con preocupación en sus rostros, pero este solo les mostró una sonrisa y les dijo

" no se preocupen, seguro nos veremos de nuevo "-les dijo goku para que se fueran tranquilos

Ruby se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño abrazo diciendo " lo has prometido " luego weiss se acerco a el y le extendió la mano y goku acepto ese apretón mientras esta le decía "como no aparezcas de nuevo prepárate " haciendo que este asintiera un poco nervioso, luego yang le dio un gran abrazo apretándole mucho y en el oído le dijo " la próxima vez que nos veamos te daré un beso como recompensa " después de hacerle un guiño muy coqueto, la siguiente fue blake que le dio un pequeño abrazo y una sonrisa pero no le dijo nada, después de blake ren y jaune le dieron un apretón de amistad, la siguiente fue pyrrha la cual le dijo que quería hablar mas con el, por lo que de seguro tendrían que reunirse de nuevo, la ultima fue nora la cual salto a sus brazos y acerco sus labios al oído de goku y le dijo " creo que me gustas " para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que varias de las chicas se enfadaran con ella.

De esa forma todos marcharon despidiendo con las manos de nuestro héroe el cual hacia lo mismo hasta que dejo de verlos.

" bueno, joven goku, me gustaría que me acompañases a la academia para poder hablar tranquilamente "-dijo ozpin a goku

" claro no me importa, pero...¿ podrías dejar de decirme joven goku ? Suena raro "-dijo este poniendo una cara de molestia

Ozpin al escucharle decir eso y verle poner esa cara, solo pudo reír por ello mientras glynda solo suspiraba por la poca educación de goku

" muy bien goku, entonces marchemos ya que tengo muchas preguntas y creo que tu también tienes algunas ".dijo ozpin haciendo ademan para que goku le acompañase

Antes de ponerse en marcha goku le pregunto a ozpin

" cuando lleguemos ¿ me darás algo de comer ? Estoy muerto de hambre "-dijo goku tocándose el estomago

"claro que si, podrás comer todo lo que quieras "-respondió ozpin con una sonrisa

Goku feliz al escuchar eso se puso en camino junto a ozpin y glynda hacia su despacho en la academia

 **ACADEMIA BEACON : DESPACHO DE OZPIN...**

Ya en su despacho, ozpin se dispuso a preguntarle a goku sobre su historia y el como termino en medio del bosque

Goku le comenzó a contar su vida, desde que su abuelo gohan le encontró y le crió hasta su ultima batalla a muerte con king piccolo y su entrenamiento con kami sama, hasta el momento en que apareció en este mundo

Ozpin estaba conmocionado por las historias de goku, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue las habilidades que describía, por lo que le pregunto sobre ello

" goku, lo que tu usas no es aura ¿ cierto ? "-pregunto ozpin

" no se que es eso del aura, pero lo que yo uso es el ki "-respondió goku

" ¿ ki ? "-dijo ozpin confuso

" el ki es la energía que reside en todas las cosas, ya sean personas, animales o plantas, o eso me dijo kami sama "-le explico goku

" y todos en tu mundo pueden hacer lo que tu haces "-pregunto ozpin nuevamente

" no. Es cierto que todos tienen el ki en su interior, pero solo los maestros en artes marciales son capaces de usarlo y controlarlo "-le respondió goku

Ozpin se quedo pensando unos segundos, y después de meditar algo le pregunto a goku

" goku ¿ crees que yo pueda usar eso del ki ? "-pregunto ozpin

Goku lo miro durante unos segundos y le respondió

" no creo, por alguna razón no siento el ki en ti, pero por otra parte siento algo muy diferente "-dijo goku poniendo una cara de confusión

Ozpin al escuchar eso puso una cara un poco triste al saber que no podría usar el ki, pero también se puso un poco nervioso al saber que goku noto que el "era " diferente al resto

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y glynda entro con una bandeja con varias tazas de te, mientras ella servia las bebidas ozpin se dispuso a explicarle a goku sobre este mundo

Ozpin le dijo que este mundo se llama remnant y le contó sobre el dust y el aura, las guerras y los grimm, sobre el papel de los cazadores y las cazadoras, pero no le contó sobre los faunus por si acaso y tampoco le hablo sobre la guerra que se estaba librando en secreto del mundo.

Goku asentía con la cabeza mientras ozpin le contaba sobre las cosas, pero la realidad era que no habia entendido nada de nada

Ozpin noto eso por lo que solo pudo suspirar, y una idea le vino a la mente en ese momento

" oye goku ¿ que tal si estudias aquí en la academia ? "-pregunto ozpin

" estudiar es eso que se hace en las escuelas verdad "-dijo goku mostrando su gran ignorancia

Glynda al escuchar eso se quedo con cara sorprendida y le pregunto

"goku ¿ nunca fuiste a la escuela en tu mundo ? "-pregunto glynda

"no, pero el maestro roshi me enseño un poco a sumar y restar "-contesto este como si nada pasara

Tanto glynda como ozpin pensaron que este chico era algo muy extraño estos días

" entonces que te parece goku ¿ te interesa ser un cazador ? "-pregunto ozpin

Goku lo pensó un poco, el no tenia problemas con vivir por su cuenta pero habia prometido encontrarse con las chicas nuevamente y este lugar parecía agradable

" esta bien, seré un cazador y estudiare en tu academia "-le respondió goku de forma favorable

Ozpin no pudo evitar sonreír por la nueva incorporación a su academia, ya que tenia planeado hacer de goku un gran cazador y en el futuro esperaba que le ayudase con lo suyo

" pues decidido, pero antes de mostrarte donde vivirás, debemos despertar tu aura, para que no llames mucho la atención "- dijo ozpin

" ¿ esta seguro de eso director ? "-dijo glynda un poco escéptica

" del todo "-respondió ozpin

Goku no entendía de que hablaban por lo que pregunto

" ¿ yo tengo aura de esa ? "-pregunto este

"claro que si, solo hay que despertarla, pero eso tardaría mucho por lo que te ayudare a despertarla usando la mía "-le explico ozpin

Goku asintió con la cabeza ya que le parecía interesante eso del aura, pero la profesora glynda aun estaba un poco en contra de ello

Y no estaba equivocada, ya que lo que ocurrió a continuación fue algo inesperado

 **CON RUBY Y LOS DEMAS...**

Esto ocurría justo antes de que ozpin decidiera despertar el aura en el interior de goku

Ruby, junto a weiss, yang y blake, estaban sentados en un banco en los jardines de la academia

"¿ creéis que goku estará bien ? Parecía que el profesor estaba bastante interesado en sus habilidades "-preguntaba ruby a las demas

" no creo que debas preocuparte mucho por el,sabe defenderse "-respondía weiss

" no es eso a lo que me refiero, ya se que sabe defenderse, lo que me preocupa es que le engañen ya que parece muy inocente "-respondía ruby

" es cierto que es muy inocente, pero eso es algo positivo según se mire "-decía yang con una sonrisa

" seguro estará bien, no creo que decida hacer algo negativo ya que por su actitud no parece gustarle esas cosas "-esa era blake que estaba habladora el día de hoy

Pero en ese momento una explosión ocurrió, y todos los que estaban en el exterior se sobresaltaron ante eso, pero lo que vieron a continuación les metió en miedo en el cuerpo a todos

En el lugar de la explosión se podia ver un enorme simio gigante de color dorado el cual con sus brazos alzados soltó un rugido que hizo temblar a estudiantes y profesores de toda la academia por igual

Las cuatro chicas temblaban de miedo ante tal criatura, pero por alguna extraña razón la cual no comprendían aun al verla se les vino una persona a la mente

" goku " pensaron las cuatro

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Debo dar una mención especial a ReZero1 y Blackgokurose ya que sus propuestas me dieron la idea para el ozaru gigante de aura.**

 **Y bueno esto es todo por el momento !hasta la próxima !**


	5. Chapter 5 COLA

**Ya superamos los 100 reviews...impresionante, cuando pensé en esta historia no creí que llegaría a tanto en tan pocos capítulos...¿ superaremos el récord en este cap de de 32 reviews del capitulo 3 ? Es difícil pero se puede intentar xD**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5 : COLA**

* * *

 **DESPACHO DE OZPIN...**

En el momento que ozpin despertó el "aura " en el interior de goku, un estallido se produjo, el "aura " que residía en el interior de goku era tan grande, que comenzó a tomar forma a gran velocidad, el techo del despacho se hizo pedazos a causa del incremento del aura la cual cada vez estaba mostrando mas y mas la forma de lo define la forma mas primitiva y poderosa de un saiyajin...el ozaru.

El tamaño del ozaru de aura era de unos 30 metros de altura ( realmente nunca se dio a conocer como de grande es un ozaru ya que varia de tamaño en el anime ) goku se encontraba en su centro con los ojos en blanco ya que parecía haber perdido el control de su aura, la cual parecía tener vida propia.

El ozaru gigante miro hacia ozpin y glynda y les mostró sus colmillos con un gruñido y una mirada furiosa, la profesora glynda no pudo aguantar la presión y se desmayo y ozpin la atrapo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

Aun que ozpin aguanto bien el la presión ejercida por el ozaru, su cuerpo no mentía y sus piernas temblaban ante tan increíble y poderosa criatura hecha de aura.

El ozaru miro hacia el cielo y ignorando a ozpin, alzo sus brazos y rugió de forma poderosa.

Toda la ciudad de vale pudo contemplar y sentir en sus carnes el rugido del ozaru, muchos se desmayaron ( algo como cuando se libera el haki ) otros temblaban ya que esa criatura no parecía ser un grimm, pero se veía mas poderosa y muchos otros entraron en pánico.

Tanto la academia como la ciudad estaban en pánico absoluto, pero cuatro chicas corrían hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el ozaru, ya que sus corazones les decían que esa cosa era goku.

Cuando las cuatro llegaron al despacho de ozpin, vieron que era como ellas pensaban y que esa criatura era goku, ya que en el centro se encontraba el con los ojos en blanco y flotando.

Ozpin al notar que ruby y las demas habian aparecido les advirtió que no se acercaran ya que no sabia que podia pasar, weiss, yang y blake asintieron a la advertencia de oxpin, pero ruby no hizo caso y se acerco para intentar hacer que goku recuperara el sentido y el control sobre su aura.

" ! Goku puedes escuchar mi voz ! ! Si es así recupera el control o destruirás la academia ! "-gritaba ruby con tono desesperado

Ciertamente su grito fue escuchado, pero no por goku, sino por el ozaru formado de aura el cual parecía tener vida propia y ahora estaba mirando a ruby con rostro no muy contento.

Yang, weiss y blake, vieron que eso fue una mala idea y rápidamente se movieron para intentar detener el gran manotazo que el ozaru lanzo contra ruby para intentar aplastarla.

Ozpin también se unió a las tres chicas y entre los cuatro intentaron aguantar el aplastamiento.

Ruby estaba conmocionada por el ataque, y eso la entristeció mucho hasta el punto de que sintió dolor en su corazón, ella ahora tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas las cuales estaban al punto de desbordarse, pero con un ultimo y desesperado esfuerzo intento apelar al subconsciente de goku.

" ! Si no te detienes ahora...MORIREMOS ! "- ruby con un ultimo y desesperado grito apelo a la mente del inconsciente goku

 **MENTE DE GOKU...**

Goku se sentía flotando en algo similar al mar, todo estaba muy tranquilo y en paz y eso le agradaba, era muy mientras el flotaba y se relajaba, algo en la lejanía se escuchaba.

Al principio no le presto atención y continuo relajándose, pero nuevamente se volvió a escuchar ese sonido, pero ahora parecía que estaba mas cerca.

Goku un poco curioso, se puso en pie y intento concentrarse en ese sonido...y finalmente lo entendió claro, se trataba de la voz de ruby, la primera persona que habia conocido en este mundo y con la cual sentía una extraña conexión y poderoso lazo que le unía a ella, ¿ cual era la razón ? El no entendía aun, pero nunca en su vida habia sentido ese lazo tan fuerte, ni con bulma ni ninguno de sus amigos.

Y ahora, la persona con la que sentía ese lazo tan profundo le estaba pidiendo que parase, o ella moriría.

Goku tenia una cosa clara ahora, y eso era que no dejaría que la persona con la cual estaba tan unido, muriese, no hasta descubrir la razón por la cual sentía esto.

" ! YA ES HORA DE DESPERTAR ! "- se dijo goku a si mismo con rostro serio

 **DESPACHO DE OZPIN...**

Ozpin y las chicas estaban al limite y poco a poco estaban cediendo ante la presión

" menuda forma de morir mas estúpida "-decía yang

" no digas esas cosas yang, o me deprimiré "-esa era weiss la cual tenia un rostro molesto

" aun no es demasiado tarde jovencitas, no se rindan aun "-decía ozpin

Pero cuando todo parecía perdido para todos, la presión se detuvo y la mano comenzó a deshacerse y retornaba a goku

" ! Mirad, el cabello de goku esta brillando ! "-señalo ruby hacia donde goku se encontraba flotando

Y tal como dijo ruby, el cabello de goku comenzó a brillar y a tomar una ligera forma distinta a la habitual, algunos de sus mechones se curvaban hacia arriba y otros hacia abajo en las puntas ( como el migatte imperfecto ) y este brillaba de un dorado muy claro casi blanco ( como el ssj en namekusei )

El ozaru de aura fue absorbido lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo, una vez desaparecido, goku descendió lentamente hasta tocar suelo.

Todos estaban con los ojos muy abiertos ante la, por decirlo de alguna forma transformación de goku,

Cuando su cabello dejo de brillar, su tono quedo de un rubio muy claro,casi parecía blanco, y cuando sus ojos se abrieron todos notaron que ahora eran de un azul cielo.

Ruby fue la primera que se armo de valor y le hablo

" ¿ e-eres goku...verdad ? "-pregunto dudosa ya que el goku frente a ella tenia un rostro y mirada seria

Este dio un paso, y por puro instinto weiss,yang, blake y ozpin retrocedieron, pero ruby fue la única que se quedo en su lugar, inmóvil, como hipnotizada por el nuevo aspecto de goku, con su corazón latiendo a mil y su rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

Goku camino lentamente hasta donde ruby se encontraba con mirada perdida, y cuando se paro frente a ella, esta salio de su hipnotismo y se dio cuenta que este se encontraba frente a frente con ella, lo cual acelero aun mas su corazón y la sonrojo mucho mas.

Pero la sonrisa de ruby regreso en el momento que goku formo una sonrisa en su rostro y le dijo

" regrese tal y como pediste "-le dijo este con su tono habitual

Los demas al escuchar la voz de goku y ver su sonrisa, suspiraron aliviados y cayeron al suelo rendidos como si una gran presión hubiese desaparecido de sus cuerpos.

Ruby con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro le respondió

" es bueno que estés de regreso "-y le dio un abrazo el cual le fue devuelto por goku

Después de eso, goku regreso a su estado normal, y les dio una explicación sobre la criatura que ellos vieron.

 **DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS...**

Debido al incidente ocurrido, la formación de los equipos fue aplazada un día, ya que el director ozpin les contó una historia sobre un experimento fuera de control a los profesores y alumnos, muchos dudaban de si eso fue realmente causado por un experimento con dust y aura, pero decidieron dejarlo correr ya que al parecer todo se habia arreglado.

Al día siguiente, en el auditorio se hizo la formación de equipos, todos en el auditorio estaban confundidos ya que junto a los maestros se encontraba un joven, pero no le dieron mucha importancia ya que pensaron que seria familiar de alguno de los maestros.

Las formaciones, tal y como se supone que deben ser, eran formadas por cuatro personas, pero justo cuando solo quedaba por formar un ultimo equipo, el director ozpin hablo

" para el ultimo equipo, esta vez sera un tanto especial ya que este sera conformado por cinco personas "-dijo ozpin lo cual sorprendio a todos, pero continuo hablando

" este joven a mi lado, es alguien que llego en el ultimo momento, por lo que decidimos entre todos los profesores que sera incluido en el ultimo equipo "-explicaba ozpin

Las cuatro restantes, estaban sonriendo ya que su equipo seria el mas poderoso de todos

" ahora, diré el nombre del ultimo equipo, este sera llamado RWBYG y su líder sera la señorita ruby rose "- declaro ozpin como punto y final

Goku se acerco a donde las chicas se encontraban y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a ruby y le dijo

" contamos contigo a partir de ahora líder "- dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron bastante normales, goku tenia su propia habitación, por lo que no convivía con las chicas, en las clases, en el momento que algún profesor comenzaba a hablar, como si eso fuera una canción de cuna, el saiyajin se quedaba completamente dormido.

Hubo quejas hacia el director ozpin por los ronquidos de goku los cuales eran tan fuertes que apenas se escuchaba a los profesores hablar.

Hubo también un problema entre ruby y weiss, ya que weiss no estaba conforme con que ruby fuese la líder del equipo, pero al final pudieron resolver sus diferencias entre ellas y weiss termino aceptando a ruby como la líder.

Pero cuando ya se cumplió una semana de haber ingresado, ocurrió algo inesperado

Goku como cada mañana caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cafetería para desayunar, pero esa mañana todo el mundo le miraba de manera diferente.

El no le dio importancia a eso y continuo con desayuno, pero cuando las chicas de su equipo y los miembros del equipo JNPR se acercaron para sentarse a desayunar como hacían todas las mañanas, quedaron sorprendidos por algo y ese algo era que a goku le habia crecido una cola

Este los saludo como si nada ocurriera

" que tal chicos, buenos días "-saludaba goku mientras comía

Ninguno respondió al saludo y eso le extraño, por lo que pregunto

" ¿ ocurre algo ? "-preguntaba goku con una ceja arqueada

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros ya que no sabían quien debía o no preguntar primero, pero la primera en hablar fue weiss

" goku ¿ eres faunus ? "-pregunto weiss

" no soy faunus, soy goku ¿ o ya no lo recuerdas ? "-contesto este que ya no recordaba lo que era un faunus

Todos al escuchar eso cayeron de espaldas de forma cómica, pero yang le dijo

" ¿ acaso no te diste cuenta de que tienes cola ? "-le dijo yang señalándole la cola

Goku giro su cabeza un poco y entonces vio que la cola sobresalía por el pantalón,durante un segundo puso una cara de sorpresa, pero después puso una como diciendo " pues vale " y continuo comiendo como si nada

Todos tenían caras de sorpresa por la poca o nula reacción de goku ante eso y le preguntaron

" oye goku ¿ no te sorprende nada el tener una cola ? "-pregunto ruby

" bueno, yo desde un principio siempre tuve cola "-respondió este mientras comía

Esa revelación shockeo a todos nuevamente ¿ siempre tuvo cola ? Pensaban

" entonces...¿ por que cuando te conocimos no la tenias ? "-la que pregunto fue blake muy interesada

" bueno, cierta persona me la corto de manera que no crecería mas pero al parecer creció nuevamente "-respondió goku como si no importara

" y no te molesta que creciera nuevamente "- este fue jaune

" para nada "-respondió goku

Una palabra paso En la mente de todos " despreocupado "

Pero el crecimiento de la cola supondría un nuevo problema a futuro y ninguno de ellos lo sabia aun

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Con la cola, ahora goku es un arma de doble filo para el mundo de remnant y ellos aun ni lo saben**

 **! Hasta la próxima !**


	6. Chapter 6 ACEPTACION

**Parece que la idea de recuperar la cola de goku fue bien recibida y eso me alegra,esta historia esta teniendo muy buena respuesta y eso me gusta.**

 **GUEST :** **I do not understand very well what you mean by "insulted" but for a lot of protection that the aura can give you, a serious blow from goku and the protection comes down**

 **SAMUEL2005 : I'm glad you're enjoying the story, the harem is still to be defined, the only ones that are decided at the moment are: ruby, weiss and nora, I know that many want to pyrrha but I'm not convinced by that character**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6 : ACEPTACION**

* * *

El rumor de que a goku le creció una cola se esparció por toda la academia rápidamente y esta claro que llego a los oídos de ozpin el cual no tardo en llamar a goku a su despacho para comprobarlo

Cuando goku entro, allí se encontraba ozpin y a su lado glynda la cual aun tenia un poco de miedo hacia goku por lo sucedido hace varios días.

Ozpin comenzó a dar vueltas al rededor de goku con rostro serio, mientras parecía estar pensando en algo, lego de dar varias vueltas a su alrededor y comprobar varias veces, regreso a su asintio y le pidió a goku que también se sentase.

" debo decir que no dejas de sorprenderme goku "-decía ozpin

" jejejeje...me vas a avergonzar "-reía este frotándose la nuca

Ozpin con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, le dijo- "no te estoy alabando "

" pero aun no entiendo la razón por la cual mi cola creo de nuevo "-dijo goku

"bueno, tal parece que cuando desperté tu aura, eso acelero tus células, teniendo como el resultado el que tu cola creciera nuevamente "-le dijo ozpin

Goku asentía con rostro serio, pero en su mirada se podia ver que no entendió nada, algo que ozpin noto y dijo

" para que lo entiendas, al hacerte mas fuerte creció otra vez "-le simplifico ozpin

" ! Oh ! Ahora si lo entiendo jejejeje, deberías decirlo así y no con palabras raras y difíciles "-le dijo goku

" ¿ has notado algún cambio relevante ? "-pregunto ozpin

" bueno, me siento mas fuerte y mi equilibrio es mejor "-respondió goku

Ozpin mostró una cara de sorpresa y pensó " _¿mas fuerte aun ? "_

"ya-ya veo, eso es bueno, ya puedes marcharte si quieres "-dijo ozpin

"vale, nos vemos director "-dijo goku despidiéndose

Cuando goku salio del despacho, esperaron un poco y cuando pensaron que no podría escucharles entonces hablaron

" ! SE HIZO MAS FUERTE ! "-grito ozpin golpeando el escritorio mientras se ponía en pie

Glynda un poco nerviosa dijo

" director, si ese chico termina en lado equivocado de la balanza, estaremos acabados "-dijo glynda con rostro temeroso

Ozpin por unos instantes pensó en la posibilidad de que goku se pasara al otro bando, pero desecho esa posibilidad rápidamente

"no lo creo miss glynda, quitando el hecho de que parece que su sentido de la justicia es el correcto, tiene a las muchachas de su equipo aquí, mientras ninguna de ellas escoja el mal camino, el seguro las defenderá con todo "-respondió ozpin

" no estará pensando que ese chico pueda desarrollar sentimientos románticos por alguna de ellas ¿ verdad ? Por como actúa, no parece que entienda sobre esas cosas "-decía glynda

" ¿ por que cree usted que lo invite a unirse a esta academia ? No fue solo por su poder, sino para que aprenda sobre las relaciones humanas, ya que por lo que nos contó, casi toda su vida se las paso en soledad y aun cuando encontró compañeros, siempre terminaba viajando solo "-le explicaba ozpin

" ya veo "-entendió glynda

" necesito que desarrolle lazos muy fuertes con las chicas para poder anclarlo a nuestro bando, ya que presiento que se avecinan tiempos peligrosos "-dijo ozpin mientras miraba por la ventana con rostro serio

 **UN MES DESPUÉS...**

Ozpin habia arreglado las vestimentas de goku y ahora todas tenían el agujero para la cola, los primeros días muchos se sorprendieron por la cola, pero al final todos terminaron acostumbrándose a ella.

La vida de goku en la academia le parecía divertida ya que era algo nuevo para el y le parecía mejor que andar siempre tras las esferas y viviendo la mayor parte de su tiempo al aire libre.

Un día, yang propuso que el entrenamiento seria las cuatro chicas vs goku para probar si le podrían derrotar entre las cuatro, goku no tenia problema ya que le gusta pelear, pero yang le añadió una regla y esa era que la pudiera tocar o golpear a goku primero, lo tendría todo el día para ella.

Eso encendió a las chicas ya que el tenerlo como esclavo seria divertido, los del equipo JNPR se enteraron de ello y fueron para ver como terminaría todo. Cabe decir que nora apoyaba la victoria de goku y pyrrha pues fue obligada por nora a hacer porras con su vestido de porrista incluido para vergüenza de la de cabello rojo.

Goku en el centro estaba rodado por las cuatro chicas, y con el aviso de yang, comenzaron la pelea de practica.

La primera en atacar fue yang, pero con un movimiento suave goku la hizo voltear en el aire y la lanzo contra blake que intentaba atacar furtivamente.

Weiss que pensó que tenia la oportunidad con goku ahora dándole la espalda, con su arma intento congelar los pies de goku, pero este habia desaparecido y ahora estaba tras ella dándole un toque en la nuca dejándola fuera de combate la primera.

Ruby pensó que ese era el momento y con su guadaña intento atraparle desprevenido, pero este sin darse la vuelta atrapo la hoja con sus dedos y lanzo a ruby contra las gradas.

Yang ahora recuperada, estaba muy molesta y con sus ojos ahora de color rojo se lanzo en linea recta contra goku, este aun sin moverse esquivaba todos los golpes y patadas que yang le lanzaba, lo cual irritaba aun mas a yang la cual no se dio cuenta de que goku uso su cola para agarrarla del pie y hacerla caer al suelo luego este la agarro del pie con la mano y la lanzo contra la pared del gimnasio dejándola fuera de combate también.

La única que quedaba ahora era blake, la cual pensó usar su semblance para confundirlo y así poder darle un golpe.

Blake creo múltiples copias de si misma, lo cual sorprendio a goku ya que hacia tiempo que no veía esa habilidad, lo cual le dio la idea de hacer lo mismo y uso su zanzouken creando copias por todo el gimnasio dejando a todos sorprendidos

Goku que sabia cual era la blake original solo uso la presión del aire con un solo movimiento a gran velocidad agarrándola desprevenida y con la consecuente derrota de ella.

Aun que deprimidas, las cuatro chicas estaban impresionadas por la habilidad de goku en combate y le alababan por su destreza, haciéndole sonrojar lo que les parecía divertido a las chicas.

Al final, goku decidió pasar un día con cada una ya que le pareció divertido el combate, lo cual las alegro y molesto a nora.

Gracias a eso, pudo entender mejor a las chicas del equipo.

El día con ruby, goku pudo entender que a ella le apasionan los dulces y que le cuesta entablar amistad con la gente

El día con weiss no solo aprendió que es muy orgullosa, sino que también cuando confía en alguien confía plenamente y que tiene su lado dulce cuando la conoces

El día con yang aprendió de que no solo es una loca y directa en batallas, también se dio cuenta que ama a su familia mas que nada y que daría su vida por ruby sin dudarlo y es una aventurera

El día con blake goku se dio cuenta que ella es muy justa y no discrimina a nadie, pero que le cuesta abrirse a los demas por miedo al rechazo.

Goku aprendió mucho sobre las chicas durante sus "citas " por decirlo de alguna manera, pero la que le tenia preocupado era blake ya que por su secreto le costaba abrirse a las otras chicas.

* * *

Un día en que los cuatro caminaban por la ciudad, vieron a la policía en un establecimiento, y se acercaron a curiosear.

Ruby curiosa pregunto por lo ocurrido a los agentes

" este ya es el quinto atraco y como siempre no tocan el dinero, solo se llevan el "polvo " y dejan lo demas intacto "-explicaba el policía

Antes de alejarse se escucho que entre los dos policías dijeron un nombre " white fang "

Weiss al escuchar ese nombre, con tono molesto dijo

" white fang, menudo grupo de degenerados y basura "-decía weiss con brazos cruzados

Blake al escuchar eso se molesto por algún motivo y dijo

" cual es tu problema, white fang no son lo que tu crees solo son un grupo de faunus equivocados "-dijo blake con mala cara

" ¿ equivocados ? !ja ! Solo son un grupo de ladrones y criminales "-respondió weiss

Goku el cual no entendía la razón por la que discutían pregunto a yang

" por que discuten esas dos ? "- preguntaba goku

" parece que weiss no acepta a los faunus de white fang y blake los esta defendiendo "-respondió yang

Goku se quedo pensando y dijo

" oye...¿ que es un faunus ?"-pregunto goku

Tanto ruby como yang cayeron al suelo de forma cómica por la pregunta

"¿ acaso no te lo explicaron en clase ? "-pregunto yang

" no lo se...dicen cosas muy difíciles y me entra sueño "-dijo este arqueando una ceja

Tanto yang como ruby rieron de forma nerviosa ante la respuesta de goku

Yang breve-mente le explico a goku lo que era un faunus, este pareció entenderlo, pero el problema era, hasta cuando lo recordaría

Durante todo el camino y incluso en la academia blake y weiss continuaban discutiendo llegado al punto de que blake les dijo a todos que ella también era faunus y terminando huyendo sin esperar la reacción de sus compañeros.

Cuando creía haber huido suficientemente lejos, blake se detuvo, y lentamente se quito el lazo en su cabeza el cual ocultaba sus orejas de gato, pero cuando miraba de forma triste su lazo en su mano alguien le hablo.

" al fin dejas de ocultar tus orejas "- dijo la voz

Blake se sorprendio y rápidamente se giro y se puso en guardia, pero a quien vio fue a goku el cual la habia seguido sin que se diera cuenta

Ella puso sus manos en su cabeza intentado ocultar sus orejas de gato, pero goku se acerco y le agarro las manos y lentamente las aparto para poder verlas bien

" ¿ por que ocultas tus orejas ? "-pregunto de manera inocente goku

" ya escuchaste a weiss, la gente odia a los faunus por culpa de white fang "-respondió blake con tono triste

" pero tu no tienes nada que ver con ellos "-respondió goku

Blake le miro y no sabia si decirle o no, ya que temía la reacción que goku podría tener si lo escuchaba, pero lo mejor era ser sincera y esperar su reacción

"yo...antes era miembro de white fang, se podría decir que prácticamente nací siéndolo, pero antes era distinto, white fang nació como un grupo que buscaba la unidad y la igualdad entre humanos y faunus, pero hace cinco años, cuando cambio el líder, la organización también cambio lo que antes eran protestas ahora eran ataques y robos, cuando vi que la cosa ya no tenia los ideales del inicio no me quede mas con ellos "-explico blake

Blake miro para ver como reaccionaria goku, pero se quedo con cara de sorpresa al ver que este con brazos cruzados y moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo asintiendo decía " ya veo " o " entiendo "

Blake noto rápidamente que no entendió nada y se lo explico de manera fácil

" para que sea mas fácil de entender, cuando eran bueno yo era parte, pero cuando se volvieron malos me salí ¿ entendiste ? "-le pregunto blake con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

" !oh ! Ahora entendí, deberías haberlo explicado de esa forma desde el principio...no entiendo como os gusta tanto complicar las historias "-respondía este poniendo cara molesta

" entonces ¿ que piensas ? ¿ crees que también soy una delincuente ? "-pregunto blake nerviosa por saber la opinión de goku

" yo solo pienso que tu eres tu, con orejas o sin ellas, eso no define la persona que eres ahora mismo y esos de white fang tampoco, tu eres la única de puede decidir quien o que quieres ser "-dijo goku -" ademas, si es por eso ¿ acaso no tengo yo cola también ? "- dijo este moviendo su cola con una sonrisa

Blake se quedo sorprendida, no esperaba que goku dijera algo como eso

" yo...soy yo ¿ verdad ? "-dijo blake

" eso mismo, y nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso, ni unas orejas de animal o white fang "-le respondió goku

Blake en ese momento, sintió como si algo en su interior, lentamente comenzaba a cambiar, ciertamente nadie puede definir lo que uno es, ni el aspecto o la raza, al final uno es lo que decide ser y eso nadie lo puede cambiar.

Al parecer blake habia tomado una decisión y con mirada firme dijo

" oye goku, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar "-dijo blake que al parecer habia tomado una decisión

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Cual es la decisión que a tomado blake ? Todo eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo**

 **HAREM (PROVISIONAL ) : ruby,weiss,yang,blake, nora. (no sera por ese orden )**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	7. Chapter 7 REGRESO

**Parece que muchos no entendieron lo de (provisional ) y para esas personal lo diré de nuevo...EL HAREM NO ESTA DECIDIDO AUN...¿ lo entendieron ahora ? xD y para los fans de pyrrha pues os diré, que habéis insistido tanto que también la incluiré ¿ contentos ? Espero que si.**

* * *

 **GUEST 1 :** **I see, certainly a saiyan proud as vegeta would be offended, but goku being raised on earth does not have that pride of his race and whatever it is that makes him stronger comes in handy**

 **GUEST 2 :ni en broma sacare a mi personaje favorito lo siento**

 **GUEST 3 : me pareció que la primera trama debería ser la blake**

 **VEGETTO 45 : claro que si, ella fue de las que me dejo un gran impacto y me gusto su diseño**

 **ALEX SOSA : raven estará en su momento, pero con winter no se que hacer ya que weiss es una de las candidatas.**

 **SAMUEL 2005 : quiet friend, since they all insisted so much, I'll see how I can introduce it to the harem without it seems forced**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7 : REGRESO**

* * *

Goku siguiendo a blake, llegaron a los muelles de vale, y se subieron a un contenedor para esconderse y esperar por algo

" oye blake, ¿ que hacemos exactamente ? "-preguntaba goku que no entendía el por que se escondían

" si algo debe ocurrir de seguro ocurrirá aquí, ¿ ves esos contenedores ? "-decía blake y señalaba unos contenedores azules

En esos contenedores estaba escrito "SCHNEE DUST " con el logotipo de la empresa

"¿schnee no es el apellido de weiss ? "-pregunto goku

" eso es y si están tras el "polvo " seguro aparecerán aquí "-dijo blake

" ya veo, bien pensando blake "-alabo goku a su compañera

En ese momento una aeronave apareció, y aterrizo en el muelle y de ella comenzaron a bajar tipos con el logo de white fang en sus espaldas, pero lo que sorprendio a blake fue que del interior un tipo humano salio

El tipo en cuestión tenía los ojos inclinados, de color verde oscuro y cabello largo, anaranjado y brillante, con largos flequillo cubriendo su ojo derecho. Delineador negro trazó su ojo izquierdo visible.

llevaba un traje blanco con líneas rojas, pantalones largos negros y zapatos negros. Sus accesorios incluían una pequeña bufanda gris, guantes negros con mangas abrochadas, y un bombín negro con una pequeña pluma metida en su banda roja

Blake al ver a los de white fang con un humano, salio del escondite y goku fue tras ella.

Blake usando el sigilo agarro al tipo del bombin por la espalda y le puso su arma en el cuello, sorprendiendo a todos

" ! Que nadie se mueva ! "-grito blake a los de white fang

Rápidamente la rodearon y le apuntaron con sus armas, pero el tipo del bombin no parecía nervioso o preocupado

" tranquila señorita, podrías hacerle daño a alguien con eso "-decía el tipo del bombin

" cierra el pico, quien eres y por que razón los de white fang trabajarían con un tipo como tu "-le preguntaba blake

" no te pongas nerviosa señorita, mi nombre es roman torchwick y digamos que white fang y yo tenemos un acuerdo comercial por así decirlo "-decía torchwick

Blake incrédula por lo dicho por roman les hablo a los de white fang

" !hermanos de white fang ! ¿ por que ayudan a una basura como esta ? "-les decía blake

Mientras ella hablaba, torchwick haciendo señales con los ojos le dijo a uno de ellos que la pillase por la espalda, pero eso no fue posible ya que cuando el tipo intento atacarla, este fue noqueado por goku el cual estaba protegiendo las espaldas de blake escondido tal y como le habia dicho blake

" tenias razón blake, te querían emboscar por la espalda, menudos cobardes "-decía goku mientras se posicionaba al lado de ella

"vaya, vaya, parece que no venias sola señorita "-decía torchwick

" no soy tan estúpida "-respondió blake

Torchwick con una sonrisa respondió

" yo tampoco "- y con esas palabras, mas miembros de white fang aparecieron

Pero la cosa no terminaba, ya que dos aeronaves mas llegaron al lugar y mas gente comenzó a rodear a blake y goku,

Blake por la presión del momento se vio obligada a soltar a torchwick el cual se toco el cuello y comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los de white fang

" eliminad a esos dos antes de que venga la policía y que los demas comiencen a cargar el "polvo " a las naves "-dijo torchwick

Goku miraba a los de white fang y pensaba " _me recuerdan a la patrulla roja "_

Blake nerviosa pregunto a goku el cual estaba calmado

" ¿ que hacemos ahora ? "-preguntaba blake

" que tal si tu te encargas del tipo del sombrero raro y yo mientras limpio el lugar "-proponía goku

"se que eres fuerte pero ¿ podrás con tantos ? "-decía blake preocupada por goku

Este con una sonrisa se lanzo contra un grupo de cinco y los dejo fuera de combate en cinco segundos, y entonces miro a blake y dijo

" no hay problema "-dijo este con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba

Blake al ver eso se ruborizo un poco y pensó con una sonrisa " _no sonrías de esa forma tan linda en mitad de una pelea, tonto "_

Torchwick al ver como goku destrozaba a los mas de cuarenta miembros de white fang,dijo mientras se marchaba

" ese chico mono de pelo raro es un problema, mejor me marcho ".decía mientras intentaba subir a una de las aeronaves

Pero blake le corto el paso

" ¿ piensas abandonar a tus camaradas ? "-pregunto blake

" abandonaría a mi propia madre si con eso pudiera escapar señorita "-respondió torchwick con una sonrisa

Blake puso mala cara y le dijo

" solo eres basura "-le dijo blake con furia en la voz

" lo que tu digas gatita, ahora aparta de ahí "-le respondió torchwick y con la mano le hizo señal para que se apartase de su camino

" tu no vas a ningún lado "-blake ahora en posición de pelea dijo eso

" esta bien, esta bien chica "-dijo torchwick

El levanto los brazos lentamente, pero en su rostro la sonrisa no se marchaba y eso molestaba a blake y ciertamente ya que el la apunto con su bastón y eso dejo confundida a blake

" acaso piensas enfrentarme con ese bastón "-dijo blake con sarcasmo

" eso mismo chica "-respondió torchwick

Y en ese momento y agarrándola desprevenida disparo con el bastón a blake, la cual ya se daba por muerta por estúpida y confiarse, pero la explosión ocurrió en un lateral, algo que sorprendio a blake la cual abrió los ojos que habia cerrado y vio a goku frente a ella el cual tenia su brazo extendido y de su puño salia humo ya que al parecer habia desviado el disparo con el.

" go-goku..."-dijo blake de manera torpe

" uf...parece que llegue a tiempo "-dijo goku y se giro y agarro de los hombros a blake lo cual la sorprendio haciéndola soltar un pequeño grito, pero goku lo ignoro y la miro de arriba a abajo para examinarla, y cuando vio que no estaba herida suspiro y dijo - " me alegra que no estés herida "- dijo con una sonrisa

Blake al ver esa preocupación exagerada y la sonrisa al saber que no estaba herida, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y su cara se puso roja

" que-que paso con los de white fang "-pregunto para cambiar de tema

"oh, los derrote a todos "-dijo este y señalo hacia donde mas de cuarenta personas estaban por el suelo, clavados en paredes y sitios varios

Blake tenia un rostro de sorpresa en su rostro, ella sabia que goku era fuerte, pero no al punto de derrotar a mas de cuarenta faunus de white fang el solo en pocos minutos

Goku ahora puso un rostro serio y se giro, ya que habia notado que torchwick intentaba marcharse mientras ellos hablaban.

" no creas que te marcharas así como así después de intentar matar a blake "- le dijo goku con rostro molesto

Torchwick se giro y con una sonrisa le contesto

" no te pongas así chico mono de pelos raros, cualquier cosa vale mientras pueda escapar "-respondía este bastante tranquilo

" ten cuidado goku, ese tipo no juega limpio "-le advirtió blake

" tranquila, no hay problema "-se giro goku para hablarle a blake

Torchwick vio una oportunidad en ese momento y con su bastón disparo dos veces, esos dos disparos eran balas cegadoras las cuales funcionaron bastante bien y torchwick aprovecho el momento para subir a una aeronave y huir con ella

" ! Maldición, se escapa ! "-gritaba frustrada blake al ver como torchwick se escapaba

Goku mientras se frotaba los ojos por el cegamiento le dijo a blake

" No te preocupes, no ira muy lejos "- dijo goku mientras extendía su mano y apuntaba a la aeronave

La mano de goku comenzó a emitir una luz azul y de su palma una esfera de energía fue disparada a la aeronave, impactando en una de sus alas con una explosión, y la aeronave se estrello en el mar

Blake muy sorprendida por lo hecho por goku le pregunto

" ¿ esta muerto ? "-pregunto blake

" no lo se, pero si quieres puedo acercarme para comprobarlo "-respondió este encogiéndose de hombros

Blake miro el lugar donde la nave de torchwick se estrello y luego de pensarlo por un momento negó con la cabeza

" no merece la pena, si a sobrevivido a eso, esperemos que reconsidere su forma de vida "-le dijo blake a goku con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

" como tu veas, por cierto ¿ que hacemos con todos estos tipos ? "-pregunto goku mientras señalaba a los tipos del white fang

" que las autoridades se hagan cargo de eso, mejor marchémonos de a qui "-respondió blake mientras agarraba la mano de goku y comenzaban a caminar

Los dos se marcharon del lugar y cuando estaban regresando a la academia, se escucharon las sirenas de la policía en direccion al puerto ya que la explosión del disparo de torchwick fue bastante grande y los alerto.

Antes de entrar a la academia, blake se detuvo y le hablo a goku

" gracias por todo goku, sin ti no se que me hubiera pasado "-le agradecía blake a goku de corazón

" no tienes por que agradecerme nada blake, solo hice lo que debía hacer "-respondió este con una sonrisa en el rostro

Blake sin decir nada, le agarro y lo atrajo hacia ella y le beso en los labios sorprendiendo a goku

Después de separarse ella con el rostro rojo y girándose le dijo sin mirarle a la cara

"e-eso fue tu recompensa...ahora entremos que de seguro weiss estará molesta "-dijo mientras entraba rápido sin esperar a goku

Goku se quedo parado en el lugar por unos instantes y se toco los labios

" con que eso fue lo que llaman un beso...pues me gusto "-se dijo este a si mismo con una sonrisa

Cuando al fin regresaron, ruby,yang y weiss les esperaban, weiss parecía molesta por la huida de blake y le dio un sermón que duro hasta bien entrada la noche.

 **VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS : BOSQUE ESMERALDA**

Goku como cada mañana, se fue al bosque para entrenar antes de que las clases comenzaran.

mientras estaba entrenando, de repente sintió dos energías muy familiares, goku corrió hacia el lugar donde se sentían, pero cuando llego, se dio cuenta que era el lugar donde el apareció la primera vez en este mundo.

Cuando miro hacia donde se sentían esas energías, vio en el cielo el espejo por el cual el llego y enseguida supo que las energías era de kami sama y el señor popo.

Goku se alegro al saber que podría regresar tan pronto a su mundo, pero en ese momento por su mente pasaron las imágenes de ruby y las demas chicas, lo que le hizo detenerse y mirar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la academia.

" debo decirles a las chicas "-dijo goku con rostro serio - " espero que no desaparezca otra vez "-dijo mientras miraba hacia el espejo en el cielo

Goku se encamino hacia la academia a gran velocidad, y cuando llego fue a la habitación de las chicas y toco a la puerta

" ¿quien es ? "-se escucho del otro lado

" soy goku, necesito hablar con ustedes chicas "-dijo este

Cuando dijo que era el, se escucho mucho jaleo que provenía de la habitación, eso hizo que goku arqueara una ceja, y poco después la que abrió la puerta fue ruby

" no-no te esperabas tan temprano ¿ acaso no fuiste a entrenar hoy ? "-preguntaba nerviosa ruby

" termine temprano, ya que necesito que vengáis todas conmigo al despacho de ozpin "-dijo este

Ruby y las demas no entendían la razón por la que goku les pedía eso, pero cuando vieron su rostro serio, simplemente aceptaron

Goku se dio cuenta que los de la habitación de al lado estaban escuchándolo todo, por lo que dijo mirando hacia la puerta

" ustedes también pueden venir si quieren "-dijo goku

Y la puerta se abrió y en ella estaban los del equipo JPNR

" ¿ estas seguro de que podemos ir ? "-la que pregunto fue pyrrha

" claro, tampoco es ningún secreto lo que quiero decir "-respondió goku

Nora muy contenta abrazo a goku y le dijo

" sabes, me sentiría muy triste si me dejas de lado "-decía esta intentando poner tono sexy en su voz

" igualmente pensaba deciros que vinierais ya que también sois importantes para mi "-le dijo goku con tono casual

Pero al parecer nora y pyrrha lo malinterpretaron, haciendo que la de cabello rojo se avergonzara y que nora se pusiera contenta

Goku junto a las ocho personas fueron hacia el despacho de ozpin, el cual se sorprendio un poco al verlos a todos

" ¿ cual es el motivo para que todos estén aquí ?"-preguntaba ozpin

Goku se aparto un poco de todos, y entonces les hablo

" el portal por el que llegue a qui apareció de nuevo, por lo que pienso regresar a mi mundo "-dijo goku con rostro serio

Esas palabras dejaron en shock a todos los presentes, pero en especial a las del equipo RWBY y a ozpin el cual habia hechos muchos planes y ahora parecían haberse ido a la basura

El silencio fue bastante largo, pero la primera en romperlo fue blake la menos esperada en hacerlo.

" eso quiere decir...¿que es un adiós ? ¿ya no nos veremos nunca mas ?..."-decía blake medio nerviosa- "me...¿ me abandonaras aun después de decir que estarías a mi lado ? "-dijo eso ultimo con voz rota y los ojos al punto de llorar

Las demas chicas le miraban del mismo modo, lo cual puso un poco nervioso a goku el cual no se esperaba esas reacciones y para relajarlas dijo

" tranquilizaos todos, lo que quería deciros al traeros a qui era que si querías venir conmigo "-decía este intentando calmar las cosas

Las chicas aun preocupadas y con lagrimas en los ojos dijeron

" es en serio ¿no te marcharas sin nosotras ? "-decían todas

"claro que no, todas sois muy especiales para mi "-decía este un poco nervioso

Las chicas al escuchar la palabra " especiales " cada una se imagino que goku se lo decía a solas y comenzaron a reír de forma estúpida, sacando una gota de sudor en jaune,ren y ozpin mientras goku suspiraba aliviado al verlas reír.

" entonces, ¿ nos pides a todos ir a tu mundo ? Eso me incluye, cierto "-decía ozpin

" claro que si, tu eres quien me dio un lugar para vivir "-respondió goku como si fuera obvio

Ozpin sonrío al escuchar a goku decir eso, y entonces se puso en pie y dijo

" ! Todos, prepárense para el viaje ! !nos vamos a otro mundo ! "-ordeno ozpin

Y todos con sus puños en alto gritaron " ! Siii ! "

Y se fueron a sus habitaciones para prepararse para el viaje al mundo de dragon ball

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Todos de excursión al mundo de dragon ball, ¿que ocurrirá una vez lleguen ? Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo**

 **a los que les guste los caballeros del zodiaco y busquen una buena historia les recomiendo la de mi compadre HansSkorpion la cual se llama " nuevos caballeros de plata "**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


	8. Chapter 8 PREPARACIONES

GUEST : la altura de goku es la misma que la del 23 torneo mundial

 **ALEX SOSA : pues aqui esta la actualizacion xD**

 **TOWSEDJR08 : thanks bro**

 **Samuel2005 :** **thanks bro, I appreciate the support and I hope you continue commenting**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8 : PREPARACIONES**

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba preparando sus cosas para el viaje, por otro lado ozpin junto a goku, estaban fuera junto a una aeronave la cual era pilotada por glynda esperando a que todos se preparasen.

" oye goku, ¿como es tu mundo ? "-pregunto ozpin

" es un lugar muy divertido "-respondió goku con una sonrisa

Ozpin al escuchar eso solo pudo sonreír, pero le pregunto nuevamente

" si tu eres tan fuerte, los peligros en tu mundo deben ser grandes "-pregunto ozpin ahora serio

Goku le miro fijamente durante unos segundos, pero luego inclino la cabeza

"bueno...es cierto que la gente de allí es mas fuerte que la de este mundo, pero no hay por que preocuparse ya que ustedes solo estarán de visita "-respondió goku de forma sincera

Ozpin al ver que no sacaría nada intentando conseguir información de goku, solo suspiro y dijo

" eso espero..."-respondió ozpin mientras miraba al cielo

Diez minutos después, todos habian llegado y se embarcaron a la aeronave preparados para el aeronave partió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la "puerta" hacia el mundo de goku, todos estaban emocionados, pero en especial nora la cual estaba con la tensión por las nubes y no dejaba de moverse de un lugar a otro mientras hablaba sin parar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, la aeronave se posiciono al lado de la entrada al otro lado.

" ¿ eso es la entrada ? "-preguntaba ozpin

" si, por ahí vine yo "-respondió goku

Mientras esos dos hablaban, nora con la tensión muy alta se dispuso a ser la primera en cruzar, pero fue agarrada por la parte de atrás de la camisa por ren, el cual se imaginaba que algo como eso podría ocurrir.

"tu quieta "-decía ren

" ! Suéltame ren ! !este es el gran momento de la exploradora del nuevo mundo nora ! "-gritaba nora mientras pataleaba como una niña

Todos al ver eso rieron, ya que gracias a las tonterías de nora la tensión se habia reducido en ellos.

" bueno, comenzad a pasar y yo seré el ultimo "-dijo goku sorprendiendo a todos

" ¿ estas seguro ? "-pregunto ruby

" creo que sera lo mejor, ya que si entro yo primero puede que el portal se cierre y ustedes no puedan pasar "-respondió goku de manera lógica

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que goku pudiera decir algo tan lógico y con sentido.

Y de esa forma, todos comenzaron a pasar hacia el otro lado uno por uno, dejando a ozpin y goku los últimos

" profesora glynda, ¿ no vendrá con nosotros ? "-pregunto ozpin

" mejor no, prefiero quedarme en este lado, ya he tenido bastantes sorpresas en lo que me va de vida "-respondió glynda recordando el ozaru de aura con un escalofrío

Ozpin con una gota de sudor solo asintió y con la mano se despidió de glynda y luego cruzo el portal, seguido por goku el cual antes de entrar dio un ultimo vistazo al bosque.

 **MUNDO DRAGON BALL : ATALAYA DE KAMI-SAMA**

Todos estaban confusos al pasar al otro lado, ya que se encontraban en una habitación llena de cosas sorprendieron al saber que por donde habian pasado era en realidad un gran espejo el cual reflejaba el bosque esmeralda en el.

Pero todos se pusieron alerta en cuanto sintieron el pomo de la puerta girar, pero cuando vieron al ser que apareció frente a ellos todos se quedaron congelados, ¿ que era ese ser humanoide de color verde ? Todos pensaban eso mientras sentían una gran presión que provenía de esa "cosa " pero todas sus preocupaciones se disiparon en el instante que goku cruzo el espejo.

" hola kami sama, regrese "-saludo goku como si nada

" ! KAMI SAMA ! "-gritaron todos juntos

" goku, es bueno verte de regreso "-le saludo kami sama

" siento haberle preocupado estos meses "-decía goku frotándose la nuca

Kami sama arqueo una ceja confuso y le respondió

" ¿meses ? Goku...has estado ausente casi dos años "-respondió kami sama con rostro serio

" ¿eh ? "-dijo goku confuso

Ozpin al escuchar eso comenzó a pensar muy seriamente

" goku deja que te diga, pero mañana es el día del torneo "-le dijo kami sama

Goku comenzó a sudar mucho y entonces se puso nervioso

" ! No puede ser ! Y ahora que hago "-goku se agacho con las manos en la cabeza preocupado

Ruby y los demas no sabían de que estaban hablando goku y el kami sama verde, pero al parecer era algo importante ya que no habian visto a goku de esa manera desde que le conocían.

" ya entiendo, parece que el tiempo entre los dos mundos transcurre de manera diferente, al parecer casi dos meses en nuestro mundo equivale a casi dos años en este "-decía ozpin después de de escuchar lo dicho por kami sama

" ese parece ser el caso, pero este no es lugar para hablar, síganme gente de otro mundo "-respondió kami sama

Todos asintieron a la propuesta y siguieron a kami sama a una sala con una gran mesa donde todos tomaron asiento y se presentaron mientras goku aun estaba deprimido por la noticia.

" goku deja ya de estar deprimido, aun puedes usar la sala del tiempo para poder participar mañana "-le dijo kami sama

Goku que habia olvidado esa posibilidad, al escucharlo se puso alegre de nuevo y se preparaba para ingresar a la sala para poder entrenar para el torneo de mañana.

Cuando goku se despidió de todos diciendo que se iría a entrenar por todo un año, todos se quedaron muy confusos, por lo que kami sama les dio una explicación sobre esa lugar.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al saber que no solo podías entrenar por un año en un solo día, sino que la gravedad era mayor en ese lugar y no habia nada aparte de una pequeña habitación donde dormir y comer y ducharse.

las chicas estaban preocupadas por goku, pero el señor popo les dijo que no era necesario preocuparse por el, ya que el lugar era seguro.

Por otro lado kami sama tenia una pequeña charla con ozpin

" me gustaría preguntarle una cosa señor ozpin "-dijo kami sama

" pregunte lo que quiera "-respondió este

" ¿ cuando recupero la cola goku ? "-pregunto kami sama muy serio

Ozpin comenzó a relatarle lo que sucedió cuando libero el aura de goku, todo sin esconder nada, kami sama tenia un rostro complicado mientras escuchaba el relato, pero una vez que finalizo solo pudo suspirar.

Ozpin al ver el suspiro que dio pregunto

"¿ tan peligroso es que recuperase la cola ? "-preguntaba ozpin sin comprender

" mas de lo que piensas, ese chico es...diferente por decirlo de algún modo al resto de humanos, mientras no mire la luna llena no hay de que preocuparse, pero si un día lo hace...sera algo muy peligroso "-respondió kami sama

Ozpin sabia desde la primera vez que vio a goku que no era un joven normal, pero si la gente de su mundo también lo considera distinto...¿que en el mundo es goku ? Ozpin ni siquiera se podia imaginar que tan diferente era goku en comparación a todos, pero en un futuro lo descubriría.

Después de la conversación, kami sama y ozpin fueron donde se encontraban los jóvenes, nada mas aparecer, nora le pegunto a kami sama

" oiga kami sama, ¿ que es eso del torneo que le dijo a goku ? "-pregunto nora curiosa

Los demas también tenían curiosidad sobre ese tema y le miraron con curiosidad y expectativa

" el torneo mundial de artes marciales es donde los expertos de todo el mundo se reúnen para saber cual de todos es el mas fuerte, antes se celebraba cada cinco años, pero como el numero de participantes aumentaba ahora se celebra cada tres años "-explico kami sama

Las chicas al escuchar eso, tenían brillos en sus ojos emocionadas mientras se imaginaban como seria un torneo de esa magnitud.

" ¿nosotras podríamos participar en el torneo? "-pregunto yang emocionada

" claro, no veo por que no podríais "-respondió kami sama

Yang y las otras gritaron y saltaron emocionadas al saber que se les permitía participar, pero kami sama les dijo

" pero debéis saber que las armas están prohibidas "-dijo kami sama

Eso dejaba fuera a ruby,weiss y pyrrha las cuales no eran buenas en combates físicos, por lo que yang, blake y nora si podrían entrar en el torneo

 **DÍA DEL TORNEO**

Todo el mundo estaba esperando a que goku saliera de la habitación del tiempo, y después de la hora del desayuno goku finalmente salio del lugar.

Por su aspecto que era un desastre, se podia deducir que habia entrenado muy duro en su chicas corrieron a saludarlo en cuanto le vieron

" ! Goku ! "-gritaron todas mientras se abalanzaban contra el

Goku el cual estaba enterrado entre pechos, no podia respirar por lo que cuando estas se dieron cuenta se separaron de el y el pobre comenzó a respirar nuevamente

"uff...eso fue peligroso en mas de un sentido chicas "-decía goku respirando con dificultad

" lo-lo sentimos..."-dijeron todas haciendo una reverencia como disculpa

Goku al verlas poner un rostro triste, solo pudo sobarse la nuca y con una sonrisa les dijo

" bueno...yo también las añore a todas durante mi tiempo en la habitación "-respondió goku

Las chicas al escucharle decir que el las añoraba a ellas, se pusieron muy felices, pero una de ellas pregunto

" ¿ eso me incluye a mi ? "-esa fue pyrrha la cual no entendía si ella formaba parte

Goku arqueo una ceja y dijo

" claro que si, tu eres importante para mi también pyrrha "-goku lo dijo como si fuera algo normal

Pero para pyrrha eso fue como una especie de declaración o así pensaba ella y su rostro se puso mas rojo que su cabello, y eso es algo que todas vieron y pusieron mala cara por celos

Las demas preguntaron a goku si ellas también eran especiales, por lo que este dijo que "claro" lo cual las puso felices pero pyrrha aun continuaba en su mundo de fantasía

Poco después kami sama le entrego a goku ropas nuevas, ya que las que este estaba usando estaban hechas una pena.

Mientras goku se cambiaba kami sama arreglo todo para que todo el mundo pudiera ir hacia el lugar donde se celebraba el torneo.

Una enorme nube voladora ( la gran nube de donde goku recibió el pedacito ) apareció y todos estaban emocionados por poder viajar sobre esa nube, ozpin tendría que ir agarrado de goku ya que seguro no podría montar, pero antes de marchar kami sama le recordó a goku

" no olvides que el hijo de piccolo aparecerá "-le dijo kami sama con rostro serio

" tranquilo, lo derrotare cueste lo que cueste "-respondió goku confiado

" bien, pues entonces ponte en marcha "-dijo kami sama con una sonrisa

Goku asintió y con la mano se despedía de kami sama y el señor popo, mientras saltaba al la gran nube y se ponía en marcha hacia el torneo

Kami sama, después de verlo partir dijo

" ahora es mi turno de marchar "-dijo kami sama mientras se disponía a marchar

Todo estaba ya en marcha para uno de los mas grandes encuentros

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Bueno gente, después de un par de semanas ya regrese de nuevo, pronto los capítulos saldrán de la misma manera que antes así que paciencia**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	9. Chapter 9 INICIA EL TORNEO

**GUEST :** **the story is now monthly since I do not have time to work on this and the fairy tail**

 **Townsendjr08:** **thank you friend, I hope you continue commenting**

 **Samuel2005 :** **thanks as always friend I appreciate that you think so I know there are many better than mine but listen to that always gives animosity**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9 : INICIA EL TORNEO MUNDIAL**

* * *

Goku junto con todos sus amigos montados en la gran nube volaban hacia el lugar donde el torneo se celebraría.

Durante su camino goku se paso para saludar al maestro karin y jayirobe, pero al parecer el rechoncho amigo de goku no se encontraba en la torre

" increíble...ese gato hablaba"-dijo sorprendida ruby

"¿ acaso es un gato mágico ? "-preguntaba blake

" jajajaja...para nada, el maestro karin es un gato real y también es uno de mis maestros "-les explico goku

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar que un gato podia ser un maestro de artes marciales, goku al ver sus rostros con expresiones complicadas solo pudo reír

Durante el transcurso del viaje, todos los residentes de remnant estabas asombrados por la belleza de este mundo, tantos bosques, praderas, montes y montañas, todos llenos de vida, sin ningún grimm o amenaza.

Esto les demostró la gran diferencia entre sus mundos y lo que significaba la paz, algunos sin quererlo soltaron alguna lagrima, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad de poder ver tanta belleza, paz y tranquilidad y eso les dio esperanza de que un dia, su mundo podría llegar a ser tan hermoso como este.

Mientras viajaban, ozpin se dio cuenta de que se dirigían hacia el mar por lo que le pregunto a goku

" goku, ¿ por que nos dirigimos hacia el mar ? "-pregunto ozpin que no entendía la razón

Los demas se dieron cuenta al decirlo ozpin y esperaban la respuesta

" eso es por que el lugar donde se realiza el torneo se encuentra en una isla situada al sur, la isla papaya "-respondió goku a la pregunta

" increíble...incluso pueden permitirse una isla para un torneo "-decía pyrrha asombrada

" jajajaja, es normal, ya que es donde los mejores y mas fuertes se reúnen para ver quien es el mejor "-dijo goku mientras reía contento

" eso es increíble en muchos sentidos "-decía yang-"solo los mas fuertes, reunidos en un mismo lugar "-dijo esto ultimo con brillos en sus ojos

" realmente no es así, ya que los mas fuertes son los que pasan a la ronda final "-le corrigió goku

" ¿ hay una ronda de eliminatorias ? "-preguntaba weiss

" claro, si no se hace eso el torneo duraría demasiado tiempo, solo los ocho mejores podrán luchar por ser el campeón "-esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro de la emoción

Nora la cual estaba muy callada, rompió su silencio le pregunto

" oye goku ¿ alguna vez has ganado el torneo ? "-pregunto nora

Goku se rasco la nuca nervioso y con un suspiro dijo

" nunca "-dijo avergonzado

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, ya que si el siendo lo fuerte que es nunca a ganado...¿que tan fuertes son los que si lo ganaron ?

Todos estaban asustados pensando en los tipos o tipo que fue capaz de ganar y temblaron

" las dos veces que participe pude llegar a la final, pero el destino no quiso que fuese el campeón "-dijo goku

Todos al escuchar eso se quedaron un poco mas tranquilos, pero luego de pensar un poco, blake le pregunto

" goku, si has participado dos veces ¿ cuantos años tenias la primera vez ? "-pregunto blake intrigada

Goku se quedo pensando un poco y respondió

" creo que tenia 12 años "-dijo este

Todos estaban con caras de sorpresa ante lo dicho por goku, ¿ con 12 años y llego a la final ? Este chico al parecer fue sorprendente desde niño pensaron todos

 **ISLA PAPAYA**

Frente al lugar donde los luchadores deben inscribirse para el torneo, podemos ver a un par de chicas una de cabello azul largo y otra de cabello azul oscuro, junto a ellas hay un viejo con traje negro y sombrero, un cerdo y una criatura flotante (no se lo que es puar xD _)

" ¿ que les pasa a todos ? Se están retrasando "-se quejaba bulma

" tranquila mujer, seguro están de camino "-le decía el maestro roshi

" estas de un humor de perros desde que te enteraste que yamcha te engañaba con otr-"-decía uloong pero bulma le agarro de las orejas y le dio un tirón

" grrr...ese maldito mujeriego, espero que le den una paliza bien grande y lo eliminen "-decía bulma furiosa

Los demas solo tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras pensaban " _creo que no debió engañar a esta mujer tan peligrosa "_

Cuando solo quedaban 10 minutos para que se cerrara el plazo de inscripción, desde lo lejos se acercaba un gran grupo de gente,lo que les llamo la atención fue que uno de ellos les saludaba con la mano

" oye...¿ conocéis a ese tipo que esta saludando ? "-preguntaba bulma

" no recuerdo haberlo visto "-decía lunch

" yo tampoco "-decía puar

" pero esta rodeado de jovencitas muy lindas "-decía el maestro roshi mientras reía de forma pervertida

Uloong que fue el único en reconocerle, se comenzó a reír y dijo

" ¿ en verdad no sabéis quien es ? "-dijo uloong a todos dejándolos confusos

Cuando el joven y su grupo se acercaron el comenzó a saludarlos a todos

" cuanto tiempo chicos, maestro usted no a cambiado nada, lunch tampoco, puar y ulong están también igual, pero tu bulma ¿ estas enferma ? Tienes los labios rojos "-les dijo el chico

Cuando vieron como hablaba y ese peinado todos se quedaron de piedra

" tu-tu...¿eres son goku ? "-dijo bulma señalándole con el dedo tembloroso

Goku inclino la cabeza confuso y respondió

" pues claro que soy yo ¿ se olvidaron de mi ? "-respondió este con una ceja arqueada

Todos al ver eso se dijeron para si mismos " _es el no hay duda "_

" pero bulma, ¿ acaso no encogiste ? "-dijo este haciendo medición con la mano

"! Claro que no estúpido ! ! Tu eres el que ha crecido ! "-le gritaba bulma molesta

El maestro se acerco a goku y le pregunto

" oye goku, ¿ quien son estas personas ? "-preguntaba el maestro

" oh, estos son unos amigos que vinieron a ver el torneo "-respondió goku señalándoles

Ozpin se acerco a mutenroshi y le tendió la mano

" encantado de conocer al gran maestro mutenroshi mi nombre es ozpin, goku me contó sobre como le enseño todo lo que sabe "-decía ozpin de manera formal

El viejo al escuchar eso se puso orgulloso y acepto la mano de ozpin

" jojojo, en cantado señor ozpin "-decía el viejo

Todos comenzaron a presentarse y mientras charlaban bulma se dio cuenta de algo y era como las chicas miraban a goku, eso la confundió un poco ya que para ella goku era como un hermano y no entendía como estas chicas lo podían mirar con ese tipo de ojos.

Mientras bulma pensaba todas esas cosas, goku llamo a blake, yang y nora

" chicas vamos a inscribirnos ya que el tiempo esta por terminar "-les aviso goku

Ellas con una sonrisa en sus caras, fueron junto a el, nora se agarro del brazo de goku lo cual causo que tanto blake como yang comenzaran a discutir mientras se acercaban a la mesa.

Bulma al ver la situación estaba sorprendida de que aquel pequeño e ingenuo goku, no solo se habia convertido en todo un hombre sino que habian chicas las cuales peleaban por el.

Bulma miro a las otras chicas y vio que en sus rostros se podia ver furia por lo que estaba pasando allí delante, ¿ todas estas chicas estaban tan enamoradas ?

Eso la hizo pensar y se le ocurrió darle un buen vistazo a goku, pero no con el filtro de hermana mayor sino de manera objetiva, como mujer.

Mientras le estaba dando un buen vistazo, repentinamente su rostro se puso caliente y su corazón comenzó a latir un poco mas rápido

" _¿_ _que-que diablos me ocurre ? Mi cuerpo esta reaccionando a goku...¿ como puede ser eso ? Ese es el mismo goku el cual no sabia diferenciar a un hombre de una mujer sin tocar sus partes...y yo...¿me siento atraída por el ?...eso es imposible...eso debe ser por lo guapo que se puso repentinamente, seguro que continua siendo el mismo goku tonto e ingenuo de siempre "_

Los pensamientos de bulma parecían estar en contra de sentir algo por goku, pero su cuerpo era una cosa diferente y reaccionaba al nuevo encanto del saiyajin.

Mientras ella estaba luchando contra si misma, goku le toco el hombro lo cual la sobresalto y le hizo soltar un grito muy femenino, cosa que dejo confuso a goku

"¿ que- que pasa ? "-dijo bulma nerviosa

" oh, siento haberte asustado, solo quería saber si sabes si yamcha y los otros tardarían mucho ya que el registro esta al punto de cerrar "-dijo goku señalando a la mesa

Bulma chasqueo la lengua al escuchar ese nombre y puso una cara molesta

" ni lo se ni me importa, espero que no llegue a tiempo ese imbécil "-dijo bulma con malicia

Goku al escuchar eso se acerco a uloong y le pregunto

" ¿ que le paso a esos dos ? "-pregunto goku

" es una larga historia, pero solo te diré que ella tiene la razón "-le contesto uloong

Goku el cual no comprendía nada solo asintió con la cabeza, pero en ese momento se puso serio y dijo

" ya están aquí "-dijo goku dejando a todos confusos

Repentinamente una ráfaga de viento tras otra paso entre el grupo y cuando se detuvo todos vieron a los responsables los cuales eran, ten shin han, chaoz, yamcha y krilin los cuales estaban frente a la mesa y se estaban inscribiendo en el ultimo minuto

Luego de haberse inscrito se acercaron al grupo y comenzaron los saludos entre todos, yamcha se acerco a bulma y le intento hablar, pero esta le ignoro completamente, al parecer yamcha quería disculparse con ella pero ella sabia que sus disculpas estarían vacías.

Ya con todos inscritos, solo quedaba regresar al hotel para pasar la noche ya que mañana comenzaría el gran torneo.

Goku con su propio dinero pago por todo el grupo de remnant, los cuales como era natural no tenían dinero de este mundo.

Durante la cena, bulma se hizo amiga de las chicas del otro mundo, y por algún motivo ella i weiss se hicieron amigas al instante, ¿ se debe a que sus personalidades eran similares ? Quien sabe pero una gran amistad nació entre ellas dos y goku sintió una escalofrío por todo su cuerpo en el instante que esa amistad se forjo.

 **DURANTE LA NOCHE: CHICAS CONVERSANDO...**

" hey chicas, me lo estaba preguntando durante el dia pero...¿a ustedes les gusta goku ? "-bulma sin pelos en la lengua lanzo la primera piedra

Como era de esperar, la mayoría de ellas se sonrojaron y se pusieron nerviosas, la primera en hablas fue blake para sorpresa de todas

"el...el me salvo y no hablo solo físicamente, también me salvo mental y animicamente, es alguien por el cual daría mi vida "-dijo blake sonrojada al máximo

Bulma asentía con la cabeza y las demas miraban a blake con sonrisas divertidas

" yo no creo que la palabra "gustar " o "amar " sirva para lo que siento por el, ya que entre el y yo hay algo mas...algo mucho mas grande que eso...si lo tuviera que poner en palabras seria..."destinados "...creo que eso seria mas valido para lo que me une con el "-decía ruby mirando al vacío con la mano en su corazón

Bulma estaba asombrada por lo dicho por ruby, ¿ destinados ? Eso eran palabras mayores, pero si ella se paraba a pensar, su encuentro con el y el lazo que les une ¿ acaso no era también el destino ?

" lo mio fue amor a primera vista, ni mas ni menos, el es el rey de mi castillo "-decía nora con una sonrisa divertida

" yo no se aun si esto es amor o admiración, pero de seguro que muy pronto lo comprenderé "-decía yang apretando su puño

" por mi parte es mas como que si le dejo solo terminara haciendo algo loco, por eso mejor estar a su lado y controlarle "-decía weiss de forma muy tsundere

Bulma parecía entender lo que ella decía

" yo creo que su nobleza es algo admirable y sobre todo me parece muy lindo ".dijo pyrrha pero con lo ultimo no pudo resistir mas y se cubrió la cara avergonzada

" ya veo...todas ustedes parecen quererle mucho y eso me alivia "-dijo bulma con una gran sonrisa

Pero fue pillada de improvisto por weiss la cual le pregunto

" y que hay de ti bulma ¿ no sientes nada por el ? "-pregunto weiss a lo que todas asintieron y la miraron

" ¿ yo ? Jajajaja...para nada, el es mas como un hermano pequeño "-dijo esta

" ¿ realmente piensas eso ? Puede que yo no lo conozca tanto tiempo como tu, pero el goku de ahora es muy atractivo " decía weiss-" y no digas que no te diste cuenta por que no me lo creo "

Bulma se puso un poco nerviosa ante la presión de weiss y dijo

"bu-bueno...puede que en algún momento haya pensado que si estaba mas guapo y varonil...pero nada mas, lo juro "-decía bulma bastante nerviosa por las miradas de las chicas

Después de unos segundos, weiss con un suspiro dijo

" si eso es lo que quieres hacerte creer, pues tu misma, pero recuerda,si dejas pasar la oportunidad puede que no la vuelvas a tener nunca mas "-dijo weiss de forma seria zanjando el tema

Después de eso, las chicas se quedaron dormidas, pero bulma la cual no podia dormir pos las palabras de weiss se preguntaba a si misma

" _¿ sera cierto lo que dijo weiss ? La verdad es que no e tenido suerte con los hombres, y goku no es el tipo que te traicionaría como hizo el imbécil de yamcha..."_

y con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir.

 **DIA DEL TORNEO**

Ya con todo listo, todos nuestros amigos estaban listos para comenzar el torneo, pero poco se esperaban que no solo el hijo de piccolo estaría presente, sino que otras varias sorpresas les aguardarían en este torneo.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Amigos comencé a re-subir la historia de DXD agradecería que la siguieran y dejaran sus comentarios, eso me ayudaría mucho para continuarla ! VISÍTENLA !**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	10. Chapter 10 CONFESIONES

**Bien, antes de comenzar me gustaría recomendarles la historia de mi amigo kidgokusupremo la cual se titula goku en la tierra del blade dance, es muy interesante, por lo que pasen denle un vistazo comenten y siganle seria de agradecer.**

 **Ahora pasemos a responder comentarios xD**

 **Samuel2005:** **thanks as always for comment, I hope you like this chapter too**

 **Hades : seguro que su historia sera interesante pero hace mucho que dejo de interesarme leer sobre DXD sobre lo de cinder ya te dieron una respuesta míralo xD**

 **Guest : el que uno tenga un harem no quiere decir nada, mientras sea leal a sus chicas y ellas no tengan nada en contra de añadir alguna nueva.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10 : CONFESIONES**

* * *

Con todo listo, los chicos bajaron para desayunar antes de marchar hacia el estadio.

Cuando estos bajaron se encontraron con las chicas y el maestro roshi el cual hablaba con ozpin.

Las chicas al ver a goku se acercaron y le dieron los buenos dias a lo que este les respondió con una gran sonrisa, pero habia una entre ellas que no lo hizo, y cuando lo miro a la cara, ella se sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

Esta era bulma, la cual ahora estaba muy consciente sobre goku y debido a la conversación con weiss ahora sus sentimientos estaban todo desordenados en su mente y corazón.

Goku al ver eso inclino la cabeza por confusión ya que no sabia la razón por la que bulma no le miraba a la cara ¿ acaso habia hecho algo para enfadarla ? Eso era lo que goku pensaba, mientras las chicas reían al ver ese comportamiento de ambos.

Los chicos también estaban confusos, menos yamcha el cual agarro a goku y lo llevo a un lugar apartado y hablo con el

" oye goku ¿ que os traéis bulma y tu ? Nunca la habia visto poner un rostro de doncella como ese antes, ni siquiera cuando estábamos juntos puso una cara como esa "-le preguntaba yamcha molesto

Goku el cual no entendía de lo que hablaba, le miro con rostro confuso

" no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas yamcha ¿ acaso esta molesta conmigo de nuevo ? No entiendo la razón, pero creo que debería disculparme antes de que me grite "-decía goku de manera inocente

Yamcha se quedo con cara de que no podia creer lo que su amigo decía

" ¿ realmente no puedes comprender la razón de ese rostro ? "-preguntaba yamcha incrédulo

Goku asintió a lo dicho, y yamcha en señal de rendición se echo la mano a la cara y con un suspiro le respondió

" goku, tu y yo nos conocemos hace mucho, por lo que te diré que ese rostro no es de enfado o molestia, sino de mujer completamente enamorada "-le explico yamcha

" ¿ enamorada ? ¿ enamorada de quien ? "-respondió goku al cual nunca se le paso por la cabeza que bulma se pudiera enamorar de el

" ¿ de quien va ser sino de ti ? Te diría que me molesta, pero si eres tu, no diré nada "-le decía yamcha mientras con su puño le frotaba la cabeza a goku

Yamcha después de haberle dicho todo eso, soltó a su amigo y se marchaba, pero antes le dijo una ultima cosa

" recuerda esto goku, ella es una gran mujer por lo que si la haces llorar te las veras conmigo "-dijo yamcha intentando quedar genial

Pero el no se daba cuenta que quien mas la hizo sufrir y llorar fue el mismo.

Goku se quedo en el lugar pensando, el nunca habia pensado en esa posibilidad, mejor dicho el nunca habia visto a las mujeres como mujeres, el solo pensaba en entrenar y hacerse mas fuerte hasta que conoció a ruby y las otras, y durante su tiempo en la sala del espíritu y el tiempo pudo reflexionar sobre los sentimientos y esas cosas.

Para el, bulma era como su familia

No...ella era su familia

Ellos han estado juntos desde su infancia, viajando,luchando y metiéndose en líos mientras buscaban las esferas del dragon, pero ¿ el la podia ver como a alguien del sexo opuesto ?

Esto le hizo reflexionar, y durante el desayuno, goku no dejaba de mirar a bulma mientras ponía rostros difíciles, ella estaba bastante avergonzada por las miradas intensas que recibía de goku, mientras que las otras chicas parecían divertirse al verlos de esa manera.

Ya de camino al torneo, goku tomo una decisión y agarro a bulma de la mano, lo cual la hizo dar un grito por la sorpresa y dijo

" ustedes adelántense, yo tengo que hablar con bulma "-dijo goku al grupo

Todos asintieron y se adelantaron,dejando a goku y bulma a solas

Goku tomo asiento en un banco y le dijo a bulma que también se sentara, lo que la peliazul hizo de manera obediente

Ella estaba completamente nerviosa y avergonzada y mas con este goku que tenia un rostro serio y muy masculino y tomaba la delantera

Goku la miro a esos ojos azules de bulma y le pregunto de forma directa y sin rodeos

" oye bulma ¿ yo te gusto ? "-dijo goku sin tacto alguno y de forma directa

Esta retrocedió rápidamente hasta llegar a la otra parte del banco y con el rostro completamente rojo y el corazón a mil le dijo

" !¿ Que-que-que-que-que-que estas diciendo tan de repente goku ?! "-decía esta muy nerviosa moviendo sus manos

" bueno...yamcha antes vino y me explico que la manera en la que me mirabas no era por que estabas enfadada, sino que era por que yo te gusto...por eso te lo pregunto "-respondió goku con brazos cruzados

Bulma al escuchar el nombre de yamcha, se puso en pie y apretando el puño en furia dijo entre dientes

" mal-maldito mendigo del desierto, cuando te vea te daré una paliza, lo juro "-decía bulma agitando su puño en furia

En ese instante, yamcha sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Bulma, ahora expuesta, miraba a goku el cual estaba esperando una respuesta, esta se recompuso como pudo y después de agarrar aire y soltarlo, su rostro cambio a uno de orgullo y con los brazos cruzados y las piernas un poco separadas dijo

" ! Es verdad goku ! !¿ tienes algún problema con que me gustes ?! "-decía bulma con tono arrogante para enmascarar su vergüenza

Goku con una ceja arqueada, le respondió

" no...bueno...diría que esta bien...¿ que pasa contigo y ese orgullo ?...no entiendo a las mujeres "-decía goku con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Bulma, la cual estaba temblando por los nervios y la duda dijo

" en-entonces...¿cual es tu respuesta ? "-preguntaba bulma la cual ya casi no podia mantener la fachada y se podían ver una lagrimas en sus ojos

" bueno, si tuviera que decir, diría que me gustas, ya que tu y yo hemos vivido muchas cosas, eres parte importante de mi vida ¿ acaso no hemos vivido, dormido, comido y bañado juntos ? Nuestro lazo es muy fuerte "-le decía goku con una sonrisa

Bulma la cual recordaba esos momentos se puso muy roja al recordar cuando se bañaban juntos, mientras se cubría el rostro avergonzada

" por-por favor olvida eso,ughhh..."-decía bulma muy apenada

Goku reía por esa reacción y ella le dio un manotazo en la cabeza mientras le gritaba que lo olvidara

Goku se puso en pie, y entonces le dijo

" ¿podrías esperar a que el torneo finalice ? Entonces te daré una respuesta final "-dijo este con un rostro muy serio

Ella al ver ese rostro solo pudo suspirar y le dio una palmada en el hombro

" muy bien, por ahora solo concéntrate en el torneo, pero cuando termine quiero mi respuesta y espero que sea positiva "-dijo esta con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba

Goku al escuchar eso le dijo

" claro, tenlo por seguro "- y le dio otra sonrisa con un pulgar arriba

Después de eso, los dos se reunieron con sus compañeros los cuales estaban esperando, cuando weiss y las demas vieron la cara de felicidad que bulma tenia, le sonrieron de forma maliciosa y le dijeron

" al final caíste también "-dijo weiss mientras todas reían

Bulma no pudo replicar ante eso y solo asintió avergonzada

Con todos preparados, se separaron en dos grupos, y se miraron unos a otros

" es la hora de la verdad niños, den lo mejor de ustedes y no se arrepientan de nada "-dijo mutenroshi a todos

Estos asintieron ante lo dicho y se adentraron al lugar donde se disputarían los preliminares

"bueno, ahora solo queda ver quienes llegan a la ronda final "-dijo mutenroshi y el y los que no participaban se fueron

 **EN LA ZONA DE LOS PRELIMINARES**

Goku y los demas se encontraban en el interior del recinto el cual estaba lleno de luchadores, las tres chicas parecían nerviosas

" no se pongan tan tensas, o no podrán continuar hasta el final "-les aconsejaba goku

Mientras goku intentaba calmar a las tres chicas, sintió un poder familiar, y cuando miro hacia el lugar de donde provenía, vio a su enemigo final

(no creo que sea necesario describir a piccolo ya que si no lo conoces, entonces estabas viviendo en una cueva perdida xD )

Tenshinhan, también lo percibió y le pregunto a goku

" ¿es quien yo creo que es ? "-preguntaba tensinhan nervioso

" eso es, es el hijo de piccolo daimaou y parece que vino por nosotros "-respondió goku con una sonrisa desafiante

" parece que este torneo sera muy intenso "-dijo tensinhan

Pero las sorpresas no terminaban, ya que alguien toco a goku por la espalda, y cuando este se giro para mirar, quien le toco fue una chica de cabellos negros muy linda ( puede que ahora odiemos a chichi, pero hay que reconocer que en el momento que se conocieron se veía muy linda...el tiempo es muy cabrón T-T )

usa un cheongsam azul (vestido chino) con pantalones rojos, brazalete y zapatos, calcetines blancos y un obi rojo. En esta apariencia, ella también usó su cabello en una cola de caballo

La joven con una sonrisa le dijo

" cuanto tiempo sin vernos "-decía la joven

Goku la miro y sin entender que ocurría le pregunto

" ¿ tu quien eres ? "-respondió goku con su mano en la barbilla

La chica quedo sorprendida de que el no la recordara, por lo que se enfureció y le grito

" ! IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAA ! "-grito la chica a todo pulmón y se giro marchándose llena de furia

Goku se quedo con cara de sorpresa y confusión, pero repentinamente todos le preguntaron

" ! Oye goku ¿ quien ese esa hermosura ? ! "-preguntaba yamcha

" ! Realmente estabas entrenando ! "-le gritaba krilin mientras le agitaba

Las tres chicas con un aura oscura rodeándolas le preguntaron

" sera mejor que escupas todo ahora mismo "-le amenazaba yang con el puño

" muy sospechoso todo "-decía nora mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados

" y pensar que aun que me tienes a mi, buscas a otras "-decía blake con una vena en la cabeza

Goku ahora muy agobiado les detenía con las manos y les respondió

" juro por mi vida que no se quien es esa chica, seguramente me confundió "-decía goku apurado

Las chicas le miraron con ojos entrecerrados y le dijeron

" por tu bien esperemos que sea así "-dijeron las tres muy bien sincronizadas

Después de eso, los combates iniciaron

Goku estaba en el grupo A junto a nora

Yang estaba en el grupo B junto a la chica misteriosa

Blake estaba en el grupo C junto a chaozu y tao pai pai

Yamcha estaba en el grupo D

Y tenshinhan estaba en el grupo F

Las batallas en el grupo de goku fueron rápidas y sin ningún problema para nuestro héroe que derroto a todos de un solo golpe, incluido el rey chapa

La batalla mas interesante en estos momentos se estaba por librar en el grupo B ya que era algo que no ocurría muy a menudo

El enfrentamiento entre yang vs la chica misteriosa

Yang estaba muy molesta con la chica misteriosa y la chica también ya que desde la distancia vio como yang y las otras eran muy cercanas a goku

" oye tu, ¿que eres para goku ? "-pregunto la chica misteriosa

Yang al escucharlo, puso una media sonrisa y le dijo

" ¿ por casualidad estas celosa ? "-dijo yang de forma burlona

A la chica misteriosa le tembló una ceja, y con una falsa sonrisa respondió

" mas bien molesta al ver a mi prometido rodeado de busconas como tu "-respondió la chica misteriosa

Eso hizo que a yang le temblase también una ceja y respondió

" dices que es tu prometido, pero el ni te recuerda ¿ acaso no eres tu la buscona ? "-respondió yang

Las dos emitían un aura muy oscura y se podia ver la tensión en el ambiente, todos los que miraban tenían gotas de sudor en la cabeza al ver a estas dos discutir

El arbitro el cual estaba nervioso dio anuncio de que la pelea comenzara y las dos gritaron mientras se lanzaban a atarse la una a la otra

" ! ESTO SOLO SE PUEDE ARREGLAR A GOLPES ! "-gritaron las dos mientras sus puños chocaban en el rostro de la otra

La pelea entre las dos era como una pelea callejera, con agarrones de pelo, arañazos, mordiscos y esas cosas.

Supuestamente esas cosas no estaban permitidas, pero el arbitro no decía nada por miedo, pero goku el cual estaba mirando eso les grito

" ! Si vais a pelear de esa forma mejor iros a la calle, este no es lugar para eso ! "-grito goku con rostro lleno de molestia y decepción

Las dos al escuchar eso, se separaron y le hicieron una reverencia al arbitro el cual les aviso que si se repetía las eliminaría a las dos

La pelea que se dio después de eso fue una buena pelea.

La chica misteriosa era mas rápida y yang era mas fuerte físicamente por lo que fue un combate muy equilibrado, Pero al final yang fue la que gano, por tener mas estamina.

La chica misteriosa, se acerco a goku y le dijo quien era, este quedo sorprendido, pero la rechazo.

" aun no me rendiré contigo goku, tu te casaras conmigo "-le dijo chichi

" tu veras, pero mi respuesta sera la misma "-respondió este con rostro lleno de molestia

" que chica mas cabezota, no entiende el rechazo "-decía yang con sarcasmo

" tu mejor cállate "-le dijo chichi

Y todos se dirigieron a ver los combates de los otros bloques.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Mientras escribía me quede pensando ¿ realmente es necesario rechazar a milk (chichi ) ? En esta etapa ella aun no es la toca bolas de Z...piénsenlo y ya me dicen junto a lo que les pareció el capitulo**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	11. Chapter 11 LOS OCHO MEJORES

**AVISO : solo pienso escribir las peleas de goku y las resumiré lo máximo posible ya que este** **"arco" por decirlo de alguna manera** **se esta haciendo demasiado largo y no quiero extenderlo mas de la cuenta, la única pelea que no sera resumida sera goku vs piccolo.**

* * *

 **GUEST : milk ya esta rechazada amigo**

 **GUEST 2: aquí tienes tu parte 11 amigo**

 **GUEST 3 : mmm...el nombre de gohan seguramente lo tendrá el primer hijo, pero no creo que ninguno se llame goten, ya pensare un nombre mejor.**

 **TYCUS FYLI :gracias me alegra que te guste la historia, una vez termine el torneo todos volverán a remnant donde estarán un buen tiempo te lo aseguro, sobre Z no lo tengo muy claro aun, ya que esta vez lo hice regresar por lo de piccolo pero no tengo muy claro si hacer algo de z o no.**

 **GUEST 4 : una vez termine el torneo milk ya no aparecerá mas, por lo que no tengo pensado juntarle con jaune y que vaya a remnant.**

 **CHICHI : muchos años de rencor xD**

 **GUEST 5 : la madre de gohan aun esta por verse quien sera ni siquiera lo tengo pensado aun.**

 **Y con esto y un bizcocho pasemos al capitulo xD**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11 : LOS OCHO MEJORES**

* * *

Chichi aun siendo rechaza no se daba por vencida y continuaba molestando al pobre goku, el cual tenia la cabeza loca de escucharla repetir lo mismo una y otra vez

" cásate conmigo "-decía chichi

" no "-contestaba goku

"cásate conmigo"-repetía chichi

" que no "-repetía goku

Y de esa manera ya llevaban un buen rato, al principio yang y nora tenían pensado agarrarla y lanzarla por una de las ventanas del recinto, pero decidieron no hacerlo por respeto al que fabrico el cristal de la ventana.

Mientras estos estaban tan relajados, repentinamente se escucharon voces de sorpresa y goku y las chicas se acercaron para ver que estaba ocurriendo, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a tenshinhan con chaozu en sus brazos mientras miraba con rabia hacia el ring de combate

Cuando goku miro al ring, vio a tao pai pai el cual estaba sonriendo mientras miraba a su rival y ese rival estaba tendido en el suelo inconsciente, goku al ver de quien se trataba de un salto entro al ring y agarro entre sus brazos a blake.

Goku con rostro furioso miro a tao pai pai el cual al mirarlo bien lo reconoció

" oh! ¿ que acaso no eres son goku ? Jajajajaja has crecido mucho, pero aun tienes esa misma cara de estúpido "-decía tao pai pai mientras reía

Yang y nora subieron al ring de combate y goku les pidió que cuidaran de blake algo que las chicas hicieron rápidamente mientras un enfermero llegaba para atenderla

Goku se puso en pie y estaba preparado para enfrentar a tao pai pai, pero alguien le puso una mano en el hombro y cuando se giro para ver quien era, era su amigo tenshinhan el cual tenia cara de pocos amigos

Después de que cruzaran unas cuantas palabras y amenazas, las cosas terminaron por el momento con tao pai pai

Goku el cual sabia que algo malo podría ocurrir durante este torneo, saco de la bolsita en su cintura dos semillas del ermitaño y se las dieron a chaozu y blake los cuales se recuperaron rápidamente

Chaozu salto a los brazos de su amigo tenshinhan y este lo abrazo feliz, pero blake tenia una cara triste y lagrimas se podían ver en sus ojos acumulándose, algo que confundió a goku

" ¿aun no te sientes bien blake ? Si necesitas otra semilla solo dímelo "-le decía este con tono de preocupación

Ese tono amable le dolió mucho mas a blake la cual comenzó a soltar lagrimas de frustración

" yo...yo...lo siento, perdí de forma miserable y te cause problemas...en verdad lo siento "-se disculpaba blake mientras apretaba los puños frustrada y lagrimas caían de sus ojos

Goku al ver y escuchar eso, solo pudo hacer una sonrisa en su rostro y le puso la mano en la cabeza a blake algo que sorprendio a esta la cual lentamente alzo la cabeza y le miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

"blake yo conozco bien ese sentimiento de frustración, pero perder no es nada malo ya que eso te ayudara a hacerte mas fuerte para no perder otra vez en el futuro "-le decía goku de forma amable mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

Los otros que escucharon lo que goku habia dicho asintieron, ya que todos ellos conocían bien ese sentimiento, pero aun así tenían sonrisas en sus rostros

Blake la cual ya desde un principio adoraba a goku, ahora lo miraba como si este fuera su todo, lo cual yang, nora y incluso chichi la cual estaba ahí también lo notaron rápidamente

Las tres pensaron al ver como blake miraba a goku " oh vaya, esta chica ya no tiene salvación, a caído completamente "

Por otro lado, bulma,ruby,weiss y pyrrha sintieron un estremecimiento en la fuerza

Las peleas transcurrieron de forma tranquila y al final solo ocho quedaron clasificados para la gran final y después del sorteo las cosas terminaron de este modo

 **PRIMER COMBATE : TEN SHIN HAN VS TAO PAI PAI**

 **SEGUNDO COMBATE : GOKU VS YANG XIAO LONG**

 **TERCER COMBATE : KRILIN VS JUNIOR**

 **CUARTO COMBATE : YAMCHA VS SHEN**

Yang se deprimió ya que su rival habia sido goku, pero nora le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo

" tranquila, solo duele al principio "-dijo esta con una gran sonrisa

" eso podría malentenderse "-dijo yang

"¿ por que ? "-dijo nora la cual inclinaba la cabeza confusa

Yang al ver eso solo suspiro y le palmeo el hombro y le dio una mirada como si se compadeciera de nora mientras pensaba- " _a veces envidio lo idiota que es esta chica "_

Con todo decidido goku y los demas fueron a reunirse con bulma y los otros para contarles lo sucedido durante las peleas de selección.

"tao pai pai... parece que sera un gran obstáculo "-decía el maestro mutenroshi con rostro serio

" no creo que el sea un problema, hay otra persona mas por la cual preocuparse "-respondió goku

" ¿ hay alguien mas peligroso que taio pai pai en el torneo ? "-pregunto bulma preocupada

Goku y ten shin han se miraron el uno al otro y después de asentir mutuamente, miraron a todos y les dijeron sobre la amenaza

Cuando todos escucharon, los del mundo de dragon ball palidecieron por lo dicho , ya que sabían cuan terrible era piccolo daimaou y si su hijo estaba en el torneo seguro que buscaría venganza

Por otro lado los habitantes de remnant al no haber conocido el terror de piccolo daimaou, parecían confusos por el miedo que estos parecían tenerle

" ¿ tan terrorífico es ese tal piccolo ? "-pregunto ozpin el cual ya habia escuchado sobre eso de kami sama pero aun no se hacia una idea

" no sabes bien hasta que punto lo es, con un solo movimiento de su mano destruyo una ciudad entera "-le explico bulma

Todos los de remnant se quedaron con caras de no llegar a entender tal magnitud de poder, ya que en su mundo no existía un ser capaz de hacer algo como eso

Para cambiar de tema, ruby le pregunto a yang

" veo que pasaste, ¿ quien sera tu rival ? "-pregunto ruby emocionada

Yang la cual puso una cara rara, con su dedo señalo hacia goku y dijo

" el es mi rival "-mientras su dedo temblaba y sudaba por los nervios

Las chicas parecieron entender la reacción de yang, y todas se acercaron y le pusieron sus manos en el hombro de yang y le dijeron

" mucha suerte...la necesitaras "-esta era ruby

" te recordare siempre "-esta era weiss

" parece que hay buenos médicos en este mundo "-esta era pyrrha

" tranquila, construiré una maquina de sanación "-esta fue bulma

Luego las cuatro le dieron un pulgar arriba mientras le sonreían y le guiñaban un ojo y dijeron en coro

" ! AGUANTA TODO LO POSIBLE ! "

ella juro en su mente que un dia se la pagarían por esto mientras apretaba el puño con furia

El maestro mutenroshi les dio unas ultimas palabras a a todos

" niños, luchen de manera honorable y sin arrepentimientos, dando lo mejor de ustedes "-les dijo el maestro a todos

Estos sonrieron ante sus palabras y asintieron con la cabeza, pero cuando se estaban marchando a la zona de los luchadores ruby, weiss y bulma detuvieron a goku

" goku...por favor...no seas muy duro con yang "-le pedía ruby mientras le agarraba la manga de la camisa

" yo también te lo pido, se amable con ella ya que al fin de cuentas es una chica...mas o menos "-decía weiss

Bulma agarro de la oreja a goku y le dio un tirón mientras este se quejaba

" escucha bien goku, mejor ten cuidado de no dejarle ninguna marca en el rostro a yang ¿ entiendes ? El rostro es muy importante para las chicas, no olvides eso "-le amenazaba bulma mientras le daba tirones de la oreja

Goku finalmente fue liberado por las tres chicas y se marcho hacia el recinto mientras se tocaba la oreja la cual estaba roja y pensaba que las mujeres son mas terribles que cualquier enemigo

* * *

Ya en el interior, los ocho estaban esperando que las finales dieran comienzo, el comentarista dio el anuncio de que los combates estaban por iniciar y poco después el primer combate dio inicio enfrentando a tenshinhan contra tao pai pai

La pelea transcurre de igual manera que en el anime, con tenshinhan abrumando a tao pai pai y este haciéndole el corte en el pecho y finalmente siendo derrotado con un solo golpe.

La gente estaba muy animada por la gran pelea y la siguiente fue anunciada, la cual era goku vs yang

Los dos salieron al ring y yang se sentía abrumada por los gritos y la cantidad de gente que estaba mirando, pero después de darse un par de palmadas en las mejillas se pudo calmar.

El arbitro al finalmente dio inicio al segundo combate

Los ojos de yang se pusieron de un color rojo y su cabello rubio comenzó a brillar y sin perder un segundo se lanzo de forma directa contra goku, el cual vio esto con una sonrisa y no intento esquivar la acometida de yang

Yang lanzaba puñetazos y patadas a gran velocidad, pero goku lo esquivaba todo de manera eficiente y sin hacer movimientos inútiles, eso enfadaba mas y mas a yang la cual estaba perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia y eso goku lo noto, por lo cual con su dedo indice le dio un golpecito en la frente a yang la cual no se esperaba eso y se detuvo de golpe, con rostro confuso mientras con sus dos manos se cubría el lugar en la frente donde fue golpeada

" no deberías perderte a ti misma en mitad de una pelea yang, eso te podría salir caro en un futuro "-le advirtió goku

Yang se quedo sin palabras por unos segundos, pero luego miro a goku y le dio una mirada la cual estaba llena admiración, una admiración la cual estaba cerca de la obsesión

" eres increíble, lo notaste al solo verlo una vez "-decía yang con un tono lleno de respeto

" esta es la segunda vez que me muestras eso yang ¿ ya olvidaste la pelea de entrenamiento ? "-le dijo goku

Yang al escuchar eso, en su rostro se pudo ver como lo habia olvidado y repentinamente lo recordó

" oh ! Es cierto..."-dijo esta ahora avergonzada por haber olvidado eso

" no te diré que no la uses, ya que es una gran habilidad, pero si no aprendes a controlarla, un dia puede que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas. Por lo que no olvides estas palabras "-le decía goku

Yang sonrojada y con una sonrisa en todo su rostro asintió ante las palabras de goku, pero esta se sorprendio al verlo tomar posición

" espero que no te duela "-dijo este pasando de una sonrisa a un rostro serio

Eso dejo mas confusa a yang, pero un instante después y sin entender que estaba pasando, ella veía como el mundo se inclinaba y movía solo, pero un segundo después se dio cuenta de una cosa...y era que estaba tumbada en el suelo mirando al cielo

Goku con un movimiento rápido creo con su brazo una bala de aire la cual golpeo a yang y la saco del ring de pelea sin que esta se diera cuenta, solo se dio cuenta cuando intento ponerse en pie y sintió el dolor en su estomago del impacto de la bala de aire comprimido que la habia golpeado.

Todo el lugar se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos, pero cuando la gente reacciono a lo ocurrido, todos gritaron ante la asombrosa y rápida victoria de goku sobre yang.

Goku se acerco al lugar donde yang estaba y le tendió su mano para ayudarla, esta la cual ya habia comenzado a adorarle, ahora le adoraba aun mas.

Este la ayudo a subir al ring y levanto el brazo de yang y la gente la ovaciono como locos, lo cual sonrojo a yang, la cual saludaba de manera tímida mientras se sobaba la nuca.

Las chicas las cuales vieron esto desde las primeras filas, se reían al ver a yang poner esas caras,pero estas no sabían que yang las vio reír y en su mente estaba pensando un castigo para todas ellas.

Las peleas de los ocho mejor habian iniciado y pronto se conocería quienes serian los dos que llegarían a la final

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **El próximo capitulo sera el ultimo de este "arco " por decirlo de alguna manera, la gran pelea entre goku y junior sera muy diferente a la conocida.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	12. Chapter 12 MEZASE TENKAICHI

**GUEST : yang es fija la cuestión es que ahora no siente amor,su sentimiento es mas admiración casi rozando la obsesión, pero en el momento que eso cambie sera una rival poderosa para las otras**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12 :MEZASE TENKAICHI -(titulo en honor al increíble tema musical )**

* * *

Los combates siguientes fueron exactamente como ocurre en el anime/manga con una pequeña diferencia, la cual fue que goku no se quito las ropas pesadas en su pelea con tenshinhan.

Después de las semifinales se decidió que la final se disputaría el próximo dia ya que se hizo muy tarde y estaba por anochecer.

 **NOCHE ANTES DE LA FINAL...**

Goku se encontraba en el patio trasero del hotel pensando en el combate de mañana, ademas de que tenia que rescatar a kami sama del estomago de junior, los problemas se acumulaban en su cabeza.

" _debo encontrar una forma de sacar a kami sama de su interior...hasta entonces no podre luchar a mi manera contra junior..."-_ goku estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho unos pasos

Cuando este se giro para ver de quien se trataba, vio que era weiss, la cual parecía que quería decirle algo por como se veía nerviosa

" ¿ que ocurre weiss ? Deberías estar dormida, mañana sera un dia muy largo "-dijo goku con un rostro y voz los cuales le hacían ver calmado

Ese tono molesto a weiss la cual se acerco a el y le tiro de la oreja, para luego abrazarle lo cual confundió a goku

" estúpido...no intentes hacerte el duro conmigo, se que estas preocupado por kami sama, por eso estas en este lugar pensando que debería hacer "- le decía weiss mientras le abrazaba con voz suave

" veo que no puedo ocultarte nada weiss..."-decía goku

" claro que no idiota, puede que eso te funcione con los demas, pero no conmigo ya que yo...siempre te estoy vigilando muy de cerca "-goku no pudo verlo pero en ese momento weiss estaba completamente roja

" tu solo debes enfocarte en tu pelea y nada mas, las soluciones ya aparecerán durante el combate y en caso de que no sea así yo misma pensare algo, por lo que no debes preocuparte por nada mas ¿ entendido ? "-le decía weiss mientras le acariciaba la espalda

Weiss normalmente no hacia este tipo de cosas, pero con goku era distinto, ella podia ser mas abierta con el por algún motivo que ella misma desconocía ¿ era amor ?...quien sabe pero una cosa estaba clara y eso era que ella confiaba en el plenamente y lo aceptaba tal y como era.

Goku sonrió al escuchar las palabras de weiss, ya que estaba feliz de que si el no podia llegar a una respuesta podia contar con la inteligente weiss y eso le hacia muy feliz

" gracias weiss "-dijo goku mientras la abrazo con un poco de fuerza

Eso la sorprendio un poco a ella, pero aun así se dejo llevar por el calor del momento y los dos se quedaron un rato abrazados durante esa noche estrellada...pero lo que ella no sabia es que estaba siendo observada

" fufufufu...esa weiss si sabe como hacer su movimiento "-reía bulma de forma maliciosa

" uuuuu, se me adelanto "-se quejaba ruby al ver esa escena

" no importa que tan abrazados estén, su primer beso fue mio "-decía blake la cual con sus uñas rascaba el árbol

" chi-chicas, espiar no esta bien "-decía pyrrha nerviosa

" la próxima de seguro seré yo "-con una sonrisa en su cara nora se frotaba la barbilla

Yang por otro lado no dijo nada y se mordía la uña envidiosa por lo cercana que weiss estaba con goku

Y de esta forma la noche terminaba para dar paso al gran dia

 **DIA DE LA GRAN FINAL**

Todo estaba preparado ya para que el combate final diera comienzo, goku y junior estaban parados uno frente al otro a la espera de que el gong diera la señal para que la pelea iniciase.

El estadio estaba lleno a rebosar, y todo el mundo estaba en silencio a la espera de que los dos grandes finalistas chocasen por primera vez, ozpin estaba asombrado de cuanta tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, era cierto que esto era la final del gran torneo pero no esperaba que la gente tomase tan seriamente el combate

El presentador, después de anunciar los nombres de los dos finalistas, dio inicio al combate final, y después de que el gong sonase, y sin esperar un segundo los dos se atacaron el uno al otro con gran potencia, y bloqueándose entre ellos haciendo que el publico gritara eufórico por este inicio espectacular.

Una vez los dos se separaron, los dos desaparecieron de la vista de todos, y solo se podían escuchar los tremendos sonidos de los impactos

" ! De-desaparecieron ! "-gritaba ozpin sorprendido

" tranquilízate muchacho, solo se están moviendo a una velocidad imperceptible a los ojos normales "-le decía mutenroshi de forma tranquila

La pelea invisible para los ojos no entrenados no duro mucho, ya los dos aparecieron repentinamente a los ojos de todo el mundo y al parecer el que tenia la ventaja era junior ya que estaba haciendo que goku estuviera a la defensiva

Junior atacaba sin dejarle un respiro a goku el cual solo podia mantener su defensa a duras penas, y finalmente siendo rota y recibiendo una poderosa patada la cual lo mando a estrellarse contra una de las paredes y quedando sepultado por los escombros

El arbitro rápidamente comenzó la cuenta pero esta fue interrumpida por junior

" por que no sales ya ¿ acaso me estas tomando por tonto ? "-dijo junior con brazos cruzados al montón de escombros

Estos temblaron un poco y goku salio de ellos sin ninguna herida y se limpiaba el polvo de las ropas con una sonrisa

" jejejeje, solo estaba pensando en el próximo movimiento "-decía goku a junior

Junior le dio una mala mirada a goku y le señalo las ropas

" ¿ acaso me estas subestimando son goku ? ¿ piensas que puedes derrotarme llevando esas ropas pesadas ? Morirás si continuas de esa manera "-le gritaba junior molesto al sentirse subestimado

Goku ahora serio le dijo

" esa no era mi intención, pero tienes razón, creo que esto ya molesta y de esta manera no puedo ganar contra alguien de tu nivel "-dijo goku - "dame unos segundos para quitarme "-pidió goku a junior el cual con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que se diera prisa

Goku se sentó en las escaleras y lentamente comenzó a sacarse sus ropas, sus amigos estaban confusos por como se sacaba las ropas por lo que se acercaron y las cogieron y para sorpresa de ellos y de todo el mundo las ropas pesaban en total unos 100 kilos .

Goku ahora sin su ropas pesadas, se sentía mas ligero que nunca, y una vez se puso en posición la diferencia se empezó a notar ya que sus movimientos eran mucho mas ligeros y estaba comenzando a ganarle terreno poco a poco a junior .

La pelea era tremendamente violenta, los golpes que se daban el uno al otro resonaban como bombas en el lugar, si antes no podían verlos ahora menos aun, ya que incluso los mas expertos no podían seguir el ritmo de la pelea

Solo podían guiarse por las breves apariciones que hacían y las salpicaduras de sangre los cuales decían lo intensa que estaba siendo la pelea.

Repentinamente los dos aparecieron frente a los demas, por sus aspectos parecía que goku tenia la ventaja actualmente, ya que apenas tenia algunas herias, mientras que junior jadeaba un poco y su cuerpo estaba mas herido que el de goku.

Junior estaba molesto, muy molesto ya que estaba siendo superado por goku, la única persona por la cual no quería ser superado nuevamente y en un impulso se saco el turbante dejando a la vista sus antenas.

La gente murmuraba sobre eso ya que se parecía mucho al rey piccolo el cual estuvo al punto de conquistar el mundo tres años atrás, junior a ver a la gente murmurar se puso furioso y grito bien fuerte que el era la reencarnación de piccolo y que habia regresado para exterminarlo a todos.

La gente corrió despavorida por el miedo y en pocos minutos el estadio se quedo completamente vacío, dejando al presentador que corrió a esconderse junto a los compañeros de goku los cuales se quedaron.

" ahora que las pestes desaparecieron, es la hora de la verdadera pelea son goku "-decía junior con una sonrisa maligna

" jejejeje estoy emocionado "-reía goku el cual estaba muy metido en la pelea

Junior se inclino hacia atrás como si estuviera agarrando aire en sus pulmones, goku al notar de que se trababa eso, se giro y les grito a todos

" ! AGÁCHENSE Y PÓNGASE A CUBIERTO ! "

Con el aviso de goku, tenshinhan creo un agujero y todo se metieron en el, pero goku sabia que eso no seria suficiente, por lo que se posiciono y con sus brazos formando una X decidió recibir el disparo y entonces junior disparo...

Cuando todo parecía tranquilo, todos salieron del agujero, pero lo que vieron fue algo impactante...frente a ellos se encontraba un goku muy mal herido aun en posición, ya que habia recibido la mayor parte del impacto y tras ellos gran parte de la isla papaya habia sido destruida por el ataque de junior.

Se podia escuchar el caos en la isla con sirenas de policía y bomberos sonado sin parar de un lugar para otro

Ozpin el cual vio el resultado del ataque, sin poder evitarlo todo su cuerpo temblaba de puro miedo ante tal poder destructivo y entonces pensó

" _¿salem ? ¿grimm ? ¿ white fang ? Que estúpido fui al pensar en ellos como una verdadera amenaza...si este ser por algún motivo terminase en nuestro mundo, todo estaría perdido..."_ -este era su pensamiento al ver el terrible poder de junior mientras temblaba de puro miedo

"¿ estáis...todos...bien ? "-preguntaba goku el cual parecía muy dolorido

Las chicas del mundo de remnant pensaron ¿ aun estando en ese estado se preocupa por nuestro bienestar ? Las lagrimas se escapaban de los ojos de las chicas al ver por primera vez a un goku tan vulnerable y lleno de heridas

Pero los de este mundo parecían estar acostumbrados a estas cosas y en sus ojos no perdían la esperanza de que goku ganaría de algún modo

"ja...jaja...jajajajaja, ! Mírate son goku ! !que estado tan lamentable y aun así no pierdes el brillo en tu mirada ! ! Me encanta ! "-gritaba junior como si ya fuera el ganador

Junior estaba bastante agotado tras ese ataque el cual habia consumido gran parte de su poder y jadeaba de forma pesada, pero su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al ver a goku sonreír

" eres muy fuerte junior...el mas fuerte con el que he peleado hasta ahora, pero...aun tengo un as bajo la manga y ya es hora de demostrar la diferencia entre tu y yo...prepárate "-dijo goku el cual se puso serio repentinamente

Su cuerpo comenzó a rodearse de un aura transparente y sus heridas se sanaban a una gran velocidad, una vez sus heridas se sanaron su cuerpo comenzó a mostrar los cambios

Su cabello comenzó a cambiar de color, el negro paso a ser de un color dorado casi blanco con sus puntas torcidas hacia arriba y abajo, sus ojos negros se volvieron de un azul tan claro como el cielo y a su alrededor se podia ver un aura cambiante, pasaba por varios colores, desde el amarillo al negro.

Los residentes de remnant reconocieron ese aspecto ya que aunque solo fue una vez aun lo recuerdan claramente ya que por ello se causo un gran incidente ese dia

" no-no puede ser...¿ya puede dominarlo ? "-decía ozpin el cual tenia un rostro lleno de sorpresa

" es muy poderoso, su aura fue capaz de curar todas esas heridas en un instante "-decía pyrrha sorprendida al ver la increíble regeneración

Los habitantes de este mundo no sabían que era esa forma por lo cual bulma fue la que pregunto

" ¿ que es esa forma ? Nunca antes la habíamos visto "-preguntaba bulma a ozpin

" eso es su semblanza, es el estado liberado de su alma, pero aun no sabemos que habilidades tiene, ya que en su despertar solo mostró esa apariencia y nada mas "-les explicaba ozpin

El aura que rodeaba a goku comenzó a tomar la forma de la cabeza de un simio gigante y le rugió a junior de forma amenazante para luego volver a ser parte del aura de goku

Los que vieron la forma que tomo el aura de goku, sudaron por unos instantes ya que eso era igual a cuando se convertía en simio gigante de niño.

Junior estaba sorprendido por unos instantes pero luego volvió a su sonrisa arrogante y le dijo

" si eso es todo, no me impresionas "-dijo junior

Goku alzo sus brazos y a su alrededor se comenzaron a formar unas esferas de varios colores y entonces le dijo a junior

" aun no controlo por completo esta forma, ya que mi tiempo entrenando fue limitado, creo que lo máximo que puedo sacar en estos momentos es un 40 % de su poder real. Pero aun así sera suficiente para derrotarte "-le respondía goku muy confiado en su nuevo poder

Y no mentía, ya que durante su estancia en la sala del espíritu y el tiempo solo pudo entrenar sus habilidades durante cerca de tres meses ya que el tiempo restante lo paso intentando dominar el como despertar y dominar el aura misma y combinarla con su ki.

Goku alzo su mano sobre su cabeza y en ese instante mas de 30 lanzas de fuego de mas de tres metros de largo y uno de ancho se formaron

" **técnica elemental de ki-aura : lanzas de la perdición "** \- dijo goku y con un movimiento de su mano las lanzas fueron lanzadas contra junior

Este se sorprendio por un instante, pero rápidamente creo una esfera protectora y se defendió de las tremendas explosiones de las mas de 30 lanzas

Una vez el humo se habia disipado, se podia ver a junior jadeando dentro de la esfera protectora

" haaaa...haaa...haaaa...no me subestimes "-decía junior jadeando

Pero en ese instante y seguido por unas chispas, goku ya estaba en su rango y le dijo

" no te subestimo "-eso fue lo único que dijo antes de su siguiente ataque

" **técnica elemental de ki-aura: colmillos gemelos del rayo "**

Y con sus dos brazos recubiertos de rayos azules golpeo con sus dos puños al mismo tiempo la barrera de junior la cual se hizo mil pedazos y golpeándole en pecho y estomago al mismo tiempo.

Una gran descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo y un grito desgarrados salio de boca de junior por el intenso dolor y segundos después todo su cuerpo estaba quemado y humeante.

Pero goku estaba decidido a rematar la pelea lo mas rápido posible, ya que aun que en este estado era muy superior a junior, aun no podia mantenerlo por mas de 10 minutos antes de quedar agotado

Goku se puso en posición de lanzar el kamehameha y en sus manos se comenzó a reunir energía ve varios colores

" este es el final junior "-goku ya estaba preparado para soltar un ataque el cual nadie habia visto nunca, pero fue detenido por el grito de weiss

" ! Detente goku ese tipo esta ya fuera de combate ! ! Ahora es momento de rescatar a kami sama ! "- grito weiss lo que detuvo a goku justo a tiempo

Cuando este se acerco a junior con cautela, se dio cuenta que aun estando en pie, sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco y inconsciente, lo cual sorprendio a goku ya que su tenacidad era de respetar

Goku metió su mano en la boca de junior y saco la pequeña botella la cual tenia sellado a kami sama, pero bulma la cual esta en todo, le dijo al presentador

" oye, ¿ no deberías anunciar la victoria de goku ? El otro tipo lleva rato inconsciente "-le dijo bulma con tono molesto

El presentador el cual subió corriendo al ring o lo que quedaba de el, comenzó la cuenta y después de que el conteo terminase, este alzo el brazo de goku y lo proclamo como vencedor del 23 torneo de artes marciales

 **! EL GANADOR DEL 23 TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES ES...SON GOKU !**

Y todos gritaron felices por la victoria de goku y el dio un salto de felicidad que llego hasta las nubes con lagrimas en sus ojos

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Y bueno, con esto termina el torneo, y para el próximo capitulo todos regresaran a remnant, lo cual me tengo que ver de nuevo rwby ya que no recuerdo que pasaba**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	13. Chapter 13 HASTA QUE NOS VEAMOS DE NUEVO

**HADES : primero, gracias por comentar siempre en mis historias es de agradecer. Por el momento eso no ocurrirá ya que aun hay que establecer varias relaciones mas, sobre las armas, pues no pienso que sea necesario ya que el báculo sagrado es un arma bien tramposa y a goku tampoco le gusta usar armas en combate, por el momento no pienso hacerle regresar al mundo de DB ya que hay mucho que contar aun de RBWY.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13 : HASTA QUE NOS VEAMOS DE NUEVO**

* * *

Todos celebraban la victoria de goku muy felices, pero este por otro lado miraba el cuerpo sin conocimiento de junior muy serio y con algo en mente. Goku pidió a su amigo krilin que le diera una semilla del ermitaño, cosa que confundió un poco a este pero sin decir nada se la lanzo, pero lo que goku hizo a continuación puso en alerta a todos

" ! Goku estas loco o que ! "-gritaba kami sama

Goku sin hacer caso solo hizo que junior tragara la semilla, y segundos después este se recupero y retrocedió con un salto y miraba a goku con un rostro lleno de confusión

"tu...¿acaso sabes lo que hiciste ? "-preguntaba junior

" te salve la vida, deberías estar agradecido "-respondió goku con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante en su rostro

Junior apretaba los dientes y los puños furioso y las venas en su cabeza se podían ver

" te arrepentirás por esto son goku, ya que me diste la oportunidad de hacerme mas fuerte y poder matarte un dia "-proclamaba junior con malicia en su voz

" bien, ya que yo también me are mas fuerte para así derrotarte de nuevo "-respondía goku con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro

Junior con un "hum " se dio la vuelta y antes de salir volando le dijo a goku " pronto volveré por tu cabeza " y salio volando a dios sabe donde

Kami sama se acerco donde goku se encontraba y le dijo

" no debiste hacer eso son goku, el es un ser demasiado peligroso para andar suelto por el mundo "- le regañaba kami sama por lo que hizo

" sabe bien que si lo hubiera dejado morir usted también habría muerto en el proceso y con ello las esferas se convertirían en simples piedras inútiles, y eso no podia permitirlo "-respondió goku

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos ante tal revelación ya que no sabían cuales eran las consecuencias de dejar morir a junior.

Goku el cual estaba agotado , cerro el tema y mientras caminaba hacia donde todos le esperaban, kami sama mirando por la direccion en la que junior se habia marchado dijo para si mismo en voz alta

" esperemos que tu decisión de dejarle con vida no sea errónea son goku... "-se dijo kami sama para si mismo

Y la decisión tomada por goku de dejarle vivir, en un futuro se vería que no fue un error, pero eso es otra historia

 **DE NOCHE EN EL HOTEL...**

Ahora todos estaban en el restaurante del hotel festejando que goku se habia convertido en el campeón del torneo mundial y en el numero 1 del mundo, la fiesta era un desmadre con la comida y la bebida corriendo sin parar.

Goku el cual habia ido al baño por un momento, mientras regresaba se encontró a bulma la cual estaba esperándole

" ¿ podemos salir un momento ? "-le pidió bulma la cual estaba seria

Goku sabia bien la razón por la cual ella le pidió eso, por lo cual asintió y la siguió al patio trasero del hotel, pero no contaban con que weiss y los otros estaban escuchando ya que al no ver ni a goku ni a bulma se preocuparon y fueron a buscarles, pero se encontraron con esta situación y como buenos chismosos que son no podían dejar pasar esta oportunidad

Goku y bulma ahora en el patio trasero, se encontraban frente a frente. Ella no podia ocultar sus nervios y se frotaba las manos sin darse cuenta y en su rostro se podia ver un poco de sonrojo pero también la duda sobre lo que goku le podría llegar a responder ya que después de todo era goku y se hacia difícil intentar adivinar que pensaba el por su acciones o su rostro.

El grupo de chismosos estaban tras unos matorrales escondidos,entre ellos se encontraban todos los integrantes de remnant y krilin junto con yamcha

Ruby la cual estaba mirando a krilin con curiosidad le pregunto

" oye... ¿ por que no tienes nariz ? "-pregunto ruby curiosa son malicia alguna

Esa pregunta dejo al pobre krilin sin poder decir nada ya que ni el mismo sabia la razón de eso y yamcha reía por ello

"ustedes cállense ya que no se escucha nada "-mando weiss callar al grupo ruidoso que al ver la mirada de weiss cerraron sus bocas rápidamente

Bulma todo nerviosa, hizo la pregunta ya que no aguantaba mas los nervios, en toda su vida ella no habia estado tan nerviosa por algo como esto, ya que lo normal es que fueran los hombres los que se le confesasen a ella, pero el tener que hacerlo ella misma era algo que nunca se le paso por la cabeza y mas aun hacerlo con goku al cual durante estos últimos días no podia sacarlo de su cabeza, al parecer sus sentimientos reprimidos durante tantos años habian salido de golpe y ahora estaba completamente enamorada de el y eso ya no tenia remedio alguno.

Esta inhalo y luego exhalo para tranquilizarse un poco y con toda la resolución que pudo obtener pregunto

"go-goku...¿ ya tienes la respuesta a mi pregunta ? "-pregunto bulma con todo el valor que pudo obtener

Pero toda la tensión del momento se perdió cuando del estomago de goku se escucho un gruñido y a este poner una mala cara mientras se tocaba la barriga y dijo

" estoy hambriento..."-dijo este rompiendo toda la tensión del momento

La cara de bulma en este momento no tenia precio ¿ después de reunir todo el valor que pudo para preguntarle y el dice que esta hambriento ? Los que estaban espiando cayeron de espaldas de forma anime por eso, pero bulma de quien sabe donde saco un gran abanico de papel y le golpeo la cabeza a goku con el

" !¿ ESTAS HABLANDO EN SERIO ?! ! YO AQUÍ TODA NERVIOSA Y TU DICES QUE TIENES HAMBRE PEDAZO DE ANIMAL ! "gritaba bulma furiosa mientras le golpeaba con el abanico de papel

Goku el cual estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras era golpeado con el abanico de papel varias veces respondió

" pero es que estoy hambriento después de haber gastado tanta energía en la pelea... ¿ y podrías parar de golpearme con el abanico ese de papel ? "-decía goku con una ceja arqueada

Bulma la cual jadeaba cansada de golpearle con el abanico de papel, se quejaba entre dientes de lo insensible y lo dura que era su cabeza de goku, bulma con un suspiro de rendición al ver que el ambiente se habia perdido por completo le pregunto nuevamente

" ¿ entonces ? Cual es tu respuesta "-pregunto bulma ahora ya muy tranquila

Aunque parezca mentira, goku habia pensado sobre ello durante estos días, ciertamente el que bulma este a su lado ya era algo que el tenia asimilado, pues se conocen muy bien y han vivido muchas cosas juntos, pero ¿ como pareja romántica ? Goku pensaba que seria extraño al principio pero luego se dio cuenta de una cosa y era que el realmente atesoraba a bulma, una vez pensó en ella como sexo opuesto y no como una hermana vio que el si que realmente sentía algo por ella, y algo bastante fuerte.

Era algo muy distinto a lo que sentía en estos momentos por las chicas de remnant, es cierto que el las apreciaba mucho a todas, en especial a ruby por la cual sentía una extraña pero fuerte conexión y por blake la cual fue la que le robo su primer beso y a quien goku protegía como una loba a su cachorro, pero en el caso de bulma habia un nuevo sentimiento que el no sabia que tenia, y ese sentimiento era " amor " un amor que durante muchos años estaba dormido en algún lugar de su interior y durante estos últimos días habia despertado por la confesión de ella

Goku se acerco a ella lentamente y agarro las manos de bulma la cual por un segundo se sorprendio por ello pero al mirar a goku a los ojos comenzó a sonrojarse mucho y su cuerpo estaba acalorándose por segundos

" bulma, yo al parecer te amo ¿ eso te parece bien como respuesta ? "-pregunto este bastante serio

Bulma se quedo por unos segundos sin parpadear y con la boca abierta, parecía como si su sistema operativo se estuviera reiniciando por la respuesta directa de goku

Goku el cual estaba confuso por la nula reacción de ella, la zarandeaba para que reaccionase. Lo cual esta al verse un poco mareada lo hizo y por reflejo de dio con el abanico de papel en la cabeza

Cuando se dio cuenta de que habia regresado de su shock, esta se puso completamente roja y casi pierde el equilibrio, lo que causo que se sentase en un banco de piedra cercano

" ¿ te encuentras bien bulma ? "-preguntaba goku con rostro de preocupación

" si...so-solo dame unos segundos para poder asimilarlo "-respondió ella la cual se cubría el rostro con sus manos

Después de unos minutos, bulma ya estaba bastante calmada y habia asimilado bastante bien la respuesta de goku

" goku...¿ estas seguro de que me amas ? "-pregunto esta para asegurar de que no habia error el lo que le dijo este

" oye la duda ofende, lo pensé baste durante estos días y a la única respuesta a la que pude llegar fue esta ¿ o acaso no lo hice bien ? "-dijo este el cual ahora estaba dudando de si lo habia dicho bien o no

" nonononono, al contrario lo hiciste perfecto, pero ¿ que hay de las otras chicas ? "-pregunto bulma

" ellas son importantes para mi, pero lo que siento por ellas es diferente a lo que siento por ti "-respondió goku muy confiado en sus sentimientos actuales

Eso hizo que bulma se sintiera calmada en su interior por algún motivo, lo cual saco una sonrisa en su rostro

" e-entonces ahora...¿somos pareja ? "-dijo esta nerviosa pero muy feliz

" eso parece "-respondió este tan tranquilo como siempre

Pero cuando bulma estaba por abrazarle, todos salieron de los matorrales gritando y silbando para hacer de este momento mas incomodo aun de lo que ya era para la pobre bulma

Goku reía por ello mientras bulma estaba debatiéndose entre estar furiosa o estar avergonzada mientras en su mano apretaba con fuerza el gran abanico de papel

Todos les felicitaban y y les animaban, goku el cual se estaba divirtiendo con esta situación, incluso se unió a las felicitaciones para bulma, lo cual hizo que esta le golpease con el abanico de papel por unirse al grupo de estúpidos

" veo que te costo lo tuyo, pero aun así felicidades "-le decía weis con una sonrisa divertida

" tu y los demas, ¿ estuvisteis desde el principio escuchando ? "-preguntaba bulma con tono molesto

" claro que si, acaso lo dudaste "-dijeron todos mientras hacían poses al mismo tiempo

Bulma molesta comenzó a perseguirlos con el abanico de papel por todo el lugar mientras estos corrían divertidos

Pero nora se acerco a goku y intentando ser sexy le dijo

" ¿ y para cuando sera mi confesión ? "-preguntaba nora con voz sexy a goku el cual arqueaba una ceja

Bulma la cual vio eso, se detuvo en seco y fue hacia nora

" tu cabeza de zanahoria, ¿ recién se me confiesa ya estas intentando seducirle ? "-gritaba bulma a nora

" el pájaro madrugador consigue su gusano primero "-respondió esta

Todos reían al ver a esas dos discutir, pero para echar mas leña al fuego, yamcha dijo

" oye ¿ y que paso con el beso ? "-dijo yamcha el cual estaba divirtiéndose

Todos asintieron a eso y comenzaron a gritar en coro juntos " beso,beso,beso,beso " incluso goku el cual estaba prendido se unió a ellos también diciendo" beso,beso" lo cual saco gotas de sudor en todos

Después de que weiss le dijera a goku que el que tenia que besar a alguien era el a bulma, este dijo " oh, entiendo " y fue hacia bulma la cual aun estaba discutiendo con nora

Este agarro a bulma por la cintura, lo cual sorprendio a ella que no sabia que estaba ocurriendo y un segundo después goku le beso

Después de que el beso el cual fue muy intenso se terminase, por algún motivo bulma estaba con cara de idiota y una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no reaccionaba

" hey chicos, parece que esta inconsciente "-dijo goku el cual estaba preocupado

Weiss al ver el rostro de felicidad y que bulma tenia en su cara incluso estando inconsciente le dijo

" tranquilo, por su cara, parece que esta super feliz, por lo que entremos ya y dejemosla descansar "-respondió weiss a lo que todos asintieron

Al día siguiente, bulma regreso a casa junto con goku, para recoger varias cosas ya que ella regresaría con goku y los otros a remnant.

Los padres de bulma estaban felices al saber sobre la relación de su hija con goku ya que ellos en el fondo no estaban contentos con yamcha y saber que goku era su nueva pareja los ponía muy felices

Después de que bulma agarrase varias cajas de capsulas y se despidiera de sus padres, los dos ahora en el avión de de bulma fueron al templo de kami sama donde les esperaban para poder regresar al otro lado.

Después de las despedidas, goku miro una ultima vez su mundo y dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

" HASTA LA VISTA MUNDO "

Y sin mas, entro por el espejo para una vez mas junto a ruby y las demas y con bulma ahora, vivir nuevas aventuras en remnant

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Con esto, las aventuras de goku en su mundo terminan. Ahora que bulma esta con ellos,podrá crear armas para las chicas y la cámara de gravedad en un futuro para goku.**

 **Y con esto me despido hasta el próximo capitulo, espero ver sus comentarios sobre que les pareció el capitulo.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	14. Chapter 14 DIAS TRANQUILOS

**Estamos muy cerca de los cien favoritos y followers ! y casi 400 comentarios ya... Me parece increíble que valoréis tanto la historia en verdad os digo GRACIAS**

* * *

 **GUEST : se voto que chichi no estaría por lo que así están las cosas y si te parece forzado que goku sienta algo por bulma entonces mas raro es el que este con milk ¿ no te parece ?**

 **GUEST 2 : claro que tendrá su harem, pero todo a su tiempo**

 **ZERO OMEGA : vegeta no aparecerá en esta historia...por ahora, quien sabe si en un futuro lo incluyo**

 **HADES : me alegra que valores tanto mis historias, eso me ayuda mucho a continuar, gracias**

 **GUEST 3 : me alegra que te guste la historia, y espero que a partir de ahora comentes mas ya que aunque no creas eso me ayuda mucho**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14 : DÍAS TRANQUILOS**

* * *

Ya ha pasado mes y medio desde que que bulma habia llegado junto a todos a la academia. Por indicaciones del director ozpin ella fue asignada de inmediato como jefa de su propio equipo de desarrollo de armas y otras cosas.

Ozpin le asigno un taller pero ella se negó ya que se trajo el suyo propio en una capsula, por lo que le pidió a ozpin un lugar amplio para poder colocarlo.

Por otro lado goku continuaba asistiendo a clases, pero era casi inútil ya que en cuanto estas iniciaban el se quedaba dormido.

Los profesores no entendían la razón de por que venia si solo se quedaba dormido y peor aun, sus ronquidos eran bastante fuertes y molestos.

El no descuidaba su entrenamiento, y cada mañana muy temprano se marchaba a entrenar al principio los grimm del lugar le atacaban sin tregua, pero a los 3 días ya no aparecía ninguno para atacarle y eso era por las palizas que goku les daba día tras día,y les infundio tal miedo que ese lugar era considerado por ellos como el territorio de goku.

De vez en cuando blake, yang y nora se unían a su entrenamiento pero para cuando este terminaba las pobres estaban tan agotadas que ni tenían ganas de tocar el desayuno

" parecen agotadas "-decía ruby mientras comía su desayuno

" tienen la mirada perdida "-a weiss le pareció extraña la mirada de esas tres

Bulma la cual tenia sus sospechas, pregunto a goku el cual estaba comiendo como si el mundo fuese a terminar hoy

" goku ¿ que fue lo que les hiciste a esas tres que parecen cadáveres ? "

" ¿eh ? Yo no hice nada, solo mi rutina diaria "-contesto este como si nada

"¿ rutina diaria ? "-pregunto pyrrha que no entendía de que hablaba

Bulma la cual sabia lo extremo que era el entrenamiento de goku para humanos normales solo suspiro y le dijo a pyrrha

" mejor no quieras saber de que trata su supuesta rutina diaria pyrrha "

Pyrraha la cual entendió por el tono de bulma que seguramente seria algo absurdo que solo goku podia hacer asintió y dejo el tema

Weiss la cual habia estado callada hasta ahora, dijo algo que levanto el interés de las chicas

" por cierto... ¿ alguna de ustedes sabe cocinar ? "

Esas palabras dejaron en silencio al grupo de chicas , cosa que a weiss le pareció divertido y continuo con su bulliyng

" oye goku ¿ no crees que una buena mujer debería saber cocinar cosas sabrosas ? "- la pregunta de weiss con rostro y sonrisa maliciosa hizo que incluso las tres que parecían cadáveres pusieran atención

" bueno, realmente no entiendo muy bien sobre esas cosas, pero si supiera cocinar cosas deliciosas de seguro ella y yo seriamos muy buenos amigos "-respondió goku que al final le dio un pulgar arriba con un extraño destello en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa

Cosa que a weiss le pareció divertido y hizo lo mismo que el.

Al parecer sin darse cuenta, goku habia creado el primer concurso de cocina de la academia en los días posteriores una avalancha de alumnos terminaron faltando a las clases por dolores de estomago causados por las comidas que ellas prepararon

Y ahora se encontraban en el despacho de ozpin para explicar el motivo de sus comidas asesinas

" chicas...¿acaso tienen pensado crear un nuevo grupo terrorista que se especializa en comidas envenenadas ? "-preguntaba ozpin a todas

Todas agacharon la cabeza avergonzadas, menos weiss que apenas podia aguantar la risa, lo cual hizo que ozpin entendiera quien fue la que las incito a envenenar media academia con sus comidas

" señorita schnee "

" ¿ si director ? "

" usted es diabólica "

" creo que muchos dirían que soy como un ángel caído del cielo por mi apariencia "

Weiss tenia una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro y ozpin solo podia mirarla con rostro cansado al saber que tan manipuladora podia llegar a ser esta chica

* * *

Después de aguantar un sermón por parte del director, las chicas ahora estaban en una cafetería en la ciudad para relajarse un poco

" en verdad eso fue terrible por tu parte weiss "-se quejaba ruby inflando las mejillas

" siento lastima por el que se convierta en tu enemigo en el futuro "-decía bulma con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro

" eso les pasa por ser demasiado ingenuas y pegajosas "-decía weiss

" ¿ cuando hemos sido algo como eso ? "-se quejaba nora

Weiss las miro a todas con ojos entrecerrados y solo dijo un nombre

" goku "

Eso hizo que todas desviaran sus miradas mientras sudaban la gota gorda lo que hizo que weiss diera un suspiro

" dejando a bulma de lado, ¿ por que parece que estáis en celo todo el día ? "-dijo weiss con tono acusador

"¿ e-eso me incluye ? "-decía pyrrha levantando la mano de forma tímida

" por supuesto que si "-respondió weiss al instante

Eso hizo que pyrrha soltase un quejido y agachase la cabeza avergonzada por lo tajante y sincera que era weiss

Nora la cual no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que weiss estaba diciendo le pregunto de forma directa

" ahora no te pondrás tsundere y dirás que el no te gusta ¿ verdad ? "-dijo nora intentando que weiss se avergonzara , pero no le funciono

" yo no niego nada, el me gusta "-dijo weiss con rostro calmado

Eso dejo a todas con rostros sorprendidos, ya que no esperaban que fura sincera, ya que lo que ellas esperaban era una reacción típica de tsundere, pero no ocurrió nada de eso

" o-oye ¿weiss ? ¿ ya estas planeando quitarme el novio ? "-se quejaba bulma

" yo no planeo quitarte nada, ya que por como vais, las cosas entre el y tu se terminaran pronto "-afirmaba weiss mientras tomaba un poco de su capuccino de forma elegante

" ! Oye no mates mi relación tan pronto ! "-gritaba bulma muy molesta

" veamos...¿ acaso habéis hecho algo desde que llegasteis a este mundo ? "-preguntaba weiss

Bulma nerviosa jugueteaba con sus dedos y con la cabeza baja decía

"bu-bueno...desde aquel beso, no hemos hecho nada ya que cada uno esta muy ocupado, solo hablamos de forma casual y esas cosas..."-confesaba bulma avergonzada

" tu no te preocupes por el, ya que cuando terminéis yo lo convertiré rápidamente en mi marido ya que no quiero perder el tiempo como tu "-confesaba weiss sus planes de futuro

Todas tragaron saliva al escuchar lo que weiss tenia planeado, pero ninguna de ellas tenia la intención de dejar que eso pasase

" eso no ocurrirá, pues yo lo are mio primero "-dijo blake

" que te crees tu eso gata callejera, ya que el y yo nos iremos para entrenar muy lejos "-decía yang

" muajajajaja ! Eso sera si no lo atrapo yo antes con mi sexy cuerpo ! "-decía muy emocionada nora

" eso no te lo crees ni tu cabeza de zanahoria, el y yo tenemos un vinculo por lo que seguro sera mio "-decía ruby encarando a nora

Pyrrha no dijo nada, pero por su rostro todo indicaba que estaba fantaseando con el y ella haciendo quien sabe que ya que tenia una risa muy pervertida

Pero mientras todas discutían, tres tipos que andaban buscando chicas para ligar se acercaron a ellas ya que no era muy frecuente ver tantas chicas hermosas juntas y sin un hombre con ellas

" hey chicas son todas muy lindas "-chico random uno

" ¿que tal si ustedes y nosotros vamos a tomar algo ? "-chico random 2

" venga sera divertido ¿ no os parece ? "-chico random 3

Todas miraron con ojos sin interés a los tres chicos random y suspiraron decepcionadas, no era por que ellos fueran feos o algo así, sino por que no eran el tipo actual de ellas

" ¿ están ligando con nosotras ? "-preguntaba bulma

" si es lo que quieres, puede que sea eso "-respondía el chico random 1

" mejor vamonos ya de aquí , que las moscas se están acumulando "-dijo weiss de forma fría

" no digas eso chica del pelo blanco, o arruinaras tu rostro con esa cara de enfadada "-le decía el tipo random 2

El tipo random 3 se agarro una silla y se sentó en la mesa entre ruby y pyrrha, algo que molesto a yang y a nora las cuales estaban en el limite de su paciencia

" hey chica pelirroja, eres muy linda, ¿ que tal si vamos a tomar algo juntos tu y yo ? "-le decía el tipo random 3 a pyrrha la cual tenia cara de molestia y asco

" oye tu ¿ no ves que la estas molestando ? "-le decía ruby al tipo random 3

El tipo miro a ruby de forma descarada de arriba a abajo como si la estuviera analizando

" relájate chica, no van las que visten como góticas y tampoco soy un lolicon "-dijo el tipo random 3

Eso hirió en el orgullo a ruby la cual tenia lagrimas acumulándose en los ojos, pero en ese momento goku apareció en la espalda del tipo random 3

" ¿ que hacéis todas en este lugar chicas ? "-preguntaba goku

Ruby al verle le miro con los ojos al punto de llorar, cosa que goku se dio cuenta

" uuuugh...gokuuuu..."-dijo ruby con voz lastimera

Goku al verla en ese estado se puso serio y le pregunto

" ¿ que te ocurre ruby ? ¿ alguien te esta molestando ? "-pregunto goku preocupado

Ruby señalo al tipo random 3 el cual no entendía que pasaba

" oye yo no-"-intento decir algo pero un instante después su cabeza fue estrellada contra la mesa, partiéndola en dos y quedando en el suelo tirando espuma por la boca

" ¿ fue este ? "-pregunto goku señalando al tipo que estaba tirando espuma por la boca

Ella asintió feliz con una sonrisa, pero los demas pensaron...¿para que pregunta después de haberlo hecho ?

Goku se dio cuenta de los otros dos que estaban molestando a weiss, bulma y yang lo cual le hizo poner otra mirada molesta hacia esos tipos

Las chicas se emocionaron al verlo tan molesto por que estos las estaban molestando y eso devolvió a las chicas la sonrisa a sus rostros

" hey ustedes, ¿ saben que están molestando a mi novia y mis amigas ? "-les preguntaba goku con tono serio mientras se acercaba a ellos tronándose los nudillos

Los tipos rando comenzaron a sudar nerviosos ya que se temían que les ocurriría lo mismo que a su amigo

"! lo-lo-lo sentimos no sabíamos que estaban ocupadas ! "-intentaba poner escusa el tipo random 1

El tipo random 2 se tiro al suelo y haciendo una hermosa dogeza le suplicaba a goku el que no les hiciera nada y les perdonase

" ¿ ustedes le rezan a dios ? Ya que les vendría bien en este momento "-les dijo goku

" no, no creemos en esas cosas "-dijo el tipo random 1

" !¿ como ?! ¿ se atreven a decir que no creen en dios ? ¿ ni en el jesus koreano ? "-dijo goku sorprendido

" ¿ jesus koreano ? "-pregunto confuso el tipo random 2

" ¿ no conocéis al jesus koreano ? ¿ el dios mas cholo y canchero ? ! ¿pero que os enseñan en casa ?! "-dijo goku como si realmente estuviera sorprendido

" bu-bueno..."

" ahora no me dirás que tampoco conoces al tipo del sombrero baquero y que es ranger en texas, ya que el esta por encima de los dioses "-les decía goku

Los dos tenían miedo de contestar pero aun así lo hicieron

" ta-tampoco "-dijeron los dos

Eso hizo que goku abriera mucho los ojos y un segundo después los pateo a los dos haciéndoles volar lejos mientras gritaba

! PUES DEBERÍAIS CONOCERLOS !

Las chicas se acercaron a el y weiss le pregunto

" oye ¿ a que venia todo eso del jesus koreano y del tipo del sombrero vaquero ? ¿ enserio le rezas a eso ? "

Todas le miraron intrigadas , ya que no pensaban que goku fuera alguien religioso o algo similar

" ni idea de que son, solo recordé algo que me dijeron una vez hace tiempo y pues lo dije sin pensar "-respondió este encogiéndose de hombros

Eso hizo caer de forma anime a todas que miraban como reía goku

Todas al verlo reír pensaron..." es por eso que me gusta "

Y ahora todos juntos regresaron a la academia

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Si no hiciera un capitulo de este tipo no seria una de mis historias ¿no creéis ? xD**

 **El próximo ya sera continuando la historia de rwby**

 **Espero ver sus comentarios**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	15. Chapter 15 SE AVECINAN NUEVOS PROBLEMAS

**La historia llego a los 100 favoritos ! Y muy pronto llegaremos también a los 100 followers ! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia me alegra ver que cada vez hay mas gente disfrutándola**

 **GUEST : me alegra que te guste la historia**

 **GUEST 2 : aquí tienes el capitulo 15 amigo, saludos a ti también !**

 **HADES : la obsesión de yang se trata sobre el respeto por el poder de goku, ella ciertamente lo respeta pero en su interior confunde su amor y su obsesión por lo que es un tanto extraño, pero en un punto mas adelante se dará cuenta.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15 : SE AVECINAN NUEVOS PROBLEMAS**

* * *

Goku en estos momentos se encontraba en el taller de bulma, ya que esta unos días atrás le pidió que le prestase el báculo sagrado para poder analizarlo y así poder crear armamento inteligente

" oye bulma ¿ terminaste ya de investigar mi báculo ? "-preguntaba goku el cual estaba aburrido sentado en una silla

Bulma la cual estaba trabajando en algo se detuvo y fue a buscar el báculo de goku y luego de unos instantes apareció con el y se lo entrego

" toma y gracias por dejarme analizarlo, gracias a eso pude crear algo interesante "-dijo bulma con una sonrisa

Goku al ver la sonrisa de bulma pensó que si por dejarle el báculo varios días pudo ver esa sonrisa pues valió la pena

" así que ya creaste algo ¿ que fue lo que hiciste ? "-pregunto este curioso

Bulma al ver que goku tenia curiosidad por eso, saco pecho orgullosa y después de abrir una maleta saco unas prendas de color negro

Justo cuando bulma habia sacado las prendas para mostrárselas a goku, ruby,yang,blake y weiss entraron al taller buscando a goku y vieron que bulma estaba alardeando sobre algo y se acercaron

" ¿ que son esas ropas ? "-pregunto ruby curiosa

" que mal gusto tienes para crear ropa "-dijo weiss al ver la ropa

" pues a mi me gustan "-dijo blake

" son un poco grandes "-decía yang

Y las cuatro chicas tomaron asiento para escuchar lo que bulma tenia que decir sobre su nuevo invento

" esto no es para ir a la moda, estas ropas son para el combate "-dijo bulma a las chicas

" ¿ y creaste eso a partir del báculo ? Pero si mi báculo es mágico "-dijo goku un poco confuso

Bulma hizo una pose mientras hacia ondear su bata de laboratorio y le dijo mientras le señala con el dedo con una sonrisa arrogante

" !¿ magia ?! ! Ja ! Yo no creo en algo tan poco científico como la magia, yo solo creo en la tecnología y la ciencia "- grito bulma mientras hacia una pose de científico maligno y reía con un ! Muahahahaha !

Todos al verla así tenían los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Bulma señalo las ropas y dijo

" este traje táctico de combate experimental, esta compuesto de nanobots y tejido con hilos de fibra de carbono sintético altamente resistente a todos los elementos y a los combates extremos "

Todos al escuchar lo dicho por bulma dijeron un profundo " !ooooh ! " lleno de admiración mientras aplaudían

Pero weiss tuvo una idea

" oye bulma, si ese traje realmente funciona ¿ te importaría venderlos a mi empresa ? "

Weiss miro a bulma con rostro de mujer de negocios cosa que bulma pudo entender ya que ella también lo era

" si funciona lo considerare "-respondió bulma

Y ella y weiss se dieron un apretón de manos con rostros de mujeres de negocios.

Pero primero habia que probar la resistencia del nuevo traje por lo que goku se lo puso pero le quedaba grande

" oye esto me queda muy grande "-dijo este

" solo di la palabra "ajustar " y veras "-le explico bulma

Goku asintió y dijo "ajustar " y en un instante las ropas se ajustaron de forma perfecta a su cuerpo de forma perfecta

Todas dijeron un " oooooh " y aplaudían impresionadas, mientras goku se miraba y tocaba por todo el cuerpo para comprobar el traje

" es impresionante, no se siente molesto para nada y es tan ligero que parece que no llevara nada "

( si pudiera poner imágenes pondría la de flanders diciendo eso jajajaja )

Goku lanzaba puñetazos y patadas a gran velocidad creando ráfagas de aire al sentirse tan ligero con el traje puesto

" bueno ahora hay que comprobar su resistencia...chicas ataquen a goku mientras el se queda quieto "-dijo bulma a las chicas

Ellas se miraron las unas a las otras con rostros preocupados y le dijeron a bulma

"¿ estas segura ? "- dijeron todas

" tranquilas, el es un tipo duro ¿ verdad ? "-respondió bulma con una sonrisa y luego miro a goku el cual les dio un pulgar arriba

Ellas se prepararon para atacarle, al principio no estaban muy seguras de eso, pero cuando goku comenzó a mover sus manos mientras tenia una sonrisa en su cara y decía " come on, come on " las chicas comenzaron a irritarse y le atacaron sin piedad

Goku recibía todos los ataques tanto físicos como con armas pero al parecer no tenían ningún efecto en el traje el cual no tenia ni un solo rasguño lo cual fue decepcionante para las chicas las cuales jadeaban en el suelo cansadas mientras miraban a goku intacto

Bulma parecía contenta por los resultados, pero cuando se disponía a decirle a goku que ya podia quitarse el traje, este se puso en posición para disparar su kamehameha cosa que sorprendio y alerto a las chicas las cuales le gritaban que no lo hiciera...pero este no escucho y lo disparo

Todas se tiraron al suelo y se cubrieron la cabeza con las manos por reflejo, pero cuando el kamehameha estaba por impactar en la pared goku con un movimiento cambio su trayectoria y este se giro hacia el mientras se ponía en posición para recibir su propio ataque

!BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !

El kamehameha impacto en el propio goku creando un enorme sonido de explosión y una gran nube de humo

Las chicas al ver eso gritaron preocupadas por goku pero cuando la nube de humo se disipo pudieron ver que este se encontraba aun en pie y sin ninguna herida pero el traje por otro lado estaba hecho pedazos

"mmmmm...parece que este traje aun no es suficiente "-dijo goku mirando el traje hecho pedazos

Bulma se acerco corriendo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a goku muy molesta

" ! Estas loco o que ! ! Si vas a hacer algo así primero avisa ! "-le gritaba bulma

" lo-lo siento..."-dijo este apenado

Bulma solo suspiro y vio como habia quedado su traje de dañado y luego dijo

" parece que es un fracaso "-dijo esta

Todas se sorprendieron por lo dicho por bulma por lo que weiss le dijo

" ¿ fracaso ? Nonono el traje es un éxito, pudo aguantar todos nuestros ataques sin ser dañado en lo mas mínimo, un ejercito con esos trajes seria algo imparable "-decía weiss

" pero no resistió un kamehameha "-dijo esta

" eso es porque goku es un caso especial, no lo tomes en cuenta "-weiss señalaba a goku el cual se señalaba a si mismo confuso

" en primer lugar weiss, el traje lo hice pensando en goku y sus batallas pero si no es capaz de resistir un solo ataque para mi eso es un fracaso "-le explico bulma la razón por la que el traje fue creado

Weiss y bulma se pasaron horas discutiendo sobre el traje por lo que goku y las otras se marcharon y las dejaron.

Al final bulma accedió a crear trajes para las chicas, pero no acepto venderlos

 **DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Durante el desayuno, ruby le pregunto algo a bulma que la sorprendio mucho ya que ella sabia que ruby solía tener ideas extrañas pero no algo así

" oye bulma...¿que dirías si goku acepase la poligamia ? "

Bulma sabia que ruby sentía algo por goku pero no esperaba tal pregunta, pero ella solo suspiro y le dijo a ruby

" escucha ruby ¿enserio piensas que goku sabe que significa eso ? "-le dijo bulma a ruby la cual quedo en silencio durante unos segundos

Ruby miro hacia donde estaba goku y luego miro a bulma la cual la miraba con ojos que decían "¿enserio lo crees ? " lo que hizo que esta suspirase

" entonces ¿ que tal si le preguntamos ? "- dijo weiss que habia escuchado la conversación

Bulma se encogió de hombros y les dijo " haced lo que queráis es inútil " y se acercaron a donde este estaba desayunando

Estas se acercaron a goku y se sentaron frente a el y entonces le preguntaron

" oye goku...¿que piensas sobre la poligamia ? "-pregunto ruby avergonzada

Blake, yang, pyrrha y nora se quedaron con las bocas abiertas mientras los cereales que estaban comiendo se derramaban de sus bocas y weiss decía " que asco "

Goku se quedo mirando a ruby con rostro y mirada seria lo cual hizo que no solo ella sino que las otras chicas menos bulma se pusieran nerviosas

" bueno, a mi me parece bien "-respondió este

Las chicas al escuchar eso se les iluminaron los rostros, pero bulma la cual vio esas reacciones suspiro y dijo

" oye goku ¿ sabes que es la poligamia ? "-pregunto bulma

Este la miro y dijo

" oye no soy tan tonto como tu piensas claro que se lo que es una poligamia "-dijo este con rostro molesto

" no es comida para que lo sepas "-le dijo bulma como si supiera lo que este estaba pensando

" segura que no ? Creo que en paozu habia un pájaro con ese nombre y estaba muy sabroso "-dijo este y comenzó a salivar pensando en dios sabe que cosa extraña

Todas quedaron en blanco, se hicieron ilusiones para nada mientras bulma las miraba y les decía " ¿veis como tenia razón ? "

Todas estaban muy desanimadas, pero weiss que mas o menos se imaginaba que algo así pasaría por lo dicho por bulma le explico a goku sobre que trataba la poligamia

Goku puso un rostro con mezcla de confusión y molestia

" pero ¿ eso no esta mal ? "-pregunto goku

" esta mal si es sin amor, pero si amas a todas por igual no hay nada de malo en ello "-le dijo weiss

Goku miro a bulma la cual realmente si eran estas chicas no le importaba ya que a ella no le disgustaban y esta le dijo

" si realmente es lo que quieres por mi esta bien "-dijo bulma

Goku miro a las chicas frente a el y después de unos minutos pensando dijo

" lo tendré en cuenta "

Eso les dio a las chicas una nueva posibilidad de poder estar todos juntos lo cual las hizo felices y todas sonreían por ello

Bulma se acerco a goku y le agarro y lo beso dejando a todas con caras sorprendidas y después de terminar de besarle les dijo a todas con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

" por ahora el es solo mio, así que hagan su mejor esfuerzo chicas "

En ese momento goku pudo ver por unos segundos auras en todas las chicas las cuales miraban a bulma y extraños rayos salían de sus ojos y chocaban con los de ella

 **EN LA TARDE**

Goku se encontraba de camino a un puesto ambulante donde suele comer muchas veces, cuando llego al lugar, este pidió un tazón de ramen y se sentó, pero cuando se dio cuenta a su lado habia una chica con un aspecto bastante peculiar

Su pelo es mitad rosa y mitad café con líneas blancas-amarillentas en su mitad rosa. Tiene un ojo color café y el otro color rosa.

Ella lleva una chaqueta blanca con rosado en el interior y pantalón café. Bajo su chaqueta tiene un corsé negro., cubriendo su parte media de su torso, dejando expuesto, a los lados, un poco su cintura. También utiliza varios collares, los cuales caen sobre su cuello sin ningún tipo de orden. Adicionalmente lleva unas botas blancas con botones negros a los lados, suela negra y un tacón muy alto.

Esta se dio cuenta de la mirada de goku y le dio una sonrisa

" ¿ vienes mucho por aquí ? "-pregunto la chica

" siempre que puedo, ya que su ramen esta delicioso "-respondió goku a la chica

La chica puso una sonrisa en sus labios y goku le devolvió la sonrisa y luego de eso los dos estuvieron conversando hasta que la chica finalmente le dijo que tenia que marcharse ya y los dos se despidieron

" oh! Se me olvido preguntarle como se llamaba...bueno si nos vemos otra vez le preguntare "-dijo este encogiéndose de hombros mientras se comía su décimo tazón de ramen

La chica camino y cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina se detuvo al lado de un tipo el cual tenia un bombin en la cabeza y cabello naranja, roman torchwick

" ¿ disfrutaste tu comida neo ? "-preguntaba roman

" no solo eso, también encontré alguien de mi gusto " ó neo con una sonrisa muy seductora

Roman al verla sonreír de esa manera también sonrió y dijo " eso es bueno, ahora marchemos la reunión esta por comenzar "

Y los dos montaron en un vehículo y se encaminaron hasta cierto lugar donde se daría esa reunión clandestina

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo, en el próximo capitulo aparecerá alguien quien muchos de ustedes me pedían**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	16. Chapter 16 REUNION CLANDESTINA

**CAPITULO 16 : REUNIÓN CLANDESTINA**

* * *

Una mañana mas en la academia bacon.

Todo el mundo estaba tomando su desayuno mientras charlaban entre ellos y algunos, en especial yang y nora estaban haciendo las estúpidas lanzándose comida la una a la otra.

Weiss y bulma estaban teniendo una conversación de negocios entre ellas

" bulma un pajarito me dijo que has creado cámaras de tamaño microscópico que pueden ser controladas a grandes distancias "- preguntaba weiss a bulma

Bulma la miro con ojos entre cerrados y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza lanzo un suspiro

" aun no se ni como no me sorprende el que sepas de algo que apenas he creado hace menos de 24 horas "-respondía bulma la cual ya estaba un poco acostumbrada a los métodos de weiss

"soy una mujer con recursos "-respondió weiss con una sonrisa

" ¿ y bien ? ¿ que es lo que quieres proponerme ? "-dijo bulma la cual quería ir al grano

" me gustaría que me dieras los derechos de esas micro cámaras para poder venderlas en exclusiva "-weiss fue directa y le dijo lo que pensaba

" bueno...las cree por aburrimiento pero no me importaría hacerlo "- respondió bulma la cual no sabia que ese invento creado por aburrimiento se podría utilizar de muchas maneras y algunas malas en malas manos

Pero mientras estas hablaban de negocios y sin que se dieran cuenta una guerra de comida habia comenzado en el gran salón y solo se dieron cuenta cuando una tarta de crema fue a parar al rostro de weiss

El lugar era un descontrol con comida, mesas, sillas y incluso algún alumno eran lanzados por los aires y se habian formado dos bandos sin que nadie se diese cuenta

Un bando era formado por el equipo JNPR el cual habia apilado mesas y sillas creando un fortín con nora en la cima la cual reía de forma altanera

" ¡ soy la reina del castillo, soy la reina del castillo ! "-decía nora canturreando mientras estaba en lo mas alto

En el otro lado estaba el equipo RWBYG pero sin goku el cual continuaba comiendo sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor

" ! Ya es hora de que las cosas cambien y que un nuevo rey se imponga ! "-gritaba ruby muy emocionada a nora

" ! Siiiiii ! "-gritaron weiss, yang y blake

Y la batalla dio comienzo con jaune y pyhrra lanzando sandias y yang usando dos pollos asados por guantes las destrozaba todas, pyhrra agarro una gran barra de pan y se dispuso a usarla como espada para atacar pero fue bloqueada por blake la cual hizo lo mismo pero usando dos y las dos comenzaron un duelo con piruetas y esquives locos hasta que blake fue derrotada

Varios duelos se estaban librando al mismo tiempo con acrobacias exageradas y armas de comida pero todo esto estaba por finalizar ya que jaune fue lanzado hacia la mesa en la cual goku estaba comiendo y este callo sobre la comida de goku en cámara lenta y se pudo ver como el rostro de goku cambiaba de feliz a sorprendido y luego a furioso todo en cámara lenta

Este miraba donde antes estaba su preciada comida mientras tenia lagrimas en los ojos y le temblaba todo el cuerpo mientras decía una y otra vez con voz lastimera " mi comida...mi comida... "

Este se puso en pie lentamente, mientras desprendía un aura color carmesí y cuando alzo la cabeza se podia ver que estaba muy furioso y miro a los dos bandos con el rostro lleno de rabia

" ! MI COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! " -grito goku con una voz llena de tristeza por su preciada comida

Y como un haz de luz salio disparado contra todos y los fue derrotando uno a uno de un solo golpe mientras dejaba una estela de luz en zig zag y en cuestión de segundos todos se encontraban en el aire con los ojos en blanco mientras goku se encontraba en lo alto de la torre creada por nora y los otros y posando a lo akuma de street fighter dijo

"! JUICIO DIVINO ! "

Y todos caían al mismo tiempo al suelo con los ojos en blanco y algunos tiraban espuma por la boca.

Por otro lado bulma la cual se habia escondido cuando todo habia comenzado ahora se alegraba por ese hecho y de no haber tomado parte en toda esta estupidez.

Poco después cuando ozpin llego y vio a todos inconscientes y a goku comiendo no se molesto en preguntar ya que se pudo hacer una idea de lo que habia ocurrido

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

* * *

Bulma la cual estaba trabajando en un dispositivo el cual controlaba la gravedad por petición de goku se sorprendio cuando en uno de sus múltiples monitores los cuales servían para probar las micro cámaras que tenia repartidas por toda la ciudad detecto algo irregular en una nave industrial en el puerto

Bulma al revisar la grabación de la cámara pudo ver a una persona a la cual no conocía, pero si habia escuchado hablar sobre ella por blake y esa persona era roman torchwich

Bulma rápidamente llamo a blake para que lo identificase y esta al verlo se sorprendio ya que pensaba que habia muerto la ultima vez pero al parecer el tipo tenia mas vidas que un gato y lo peor es que continuaba haciendo de las suyas

" ¿ deberíamos avisar a los demas ? "-preguntaba bulma

Blake negó con la cabeza y con rostro serio le respondió

" no sera necesario, yo iré a investigar de que trata todo y si las cosas se pones feas solo saldré de ahí "

Bulma no se creía nada de lo dicho por blake ya que ella suele hacer las cosas sola y eso no trae nada bueno

" por si acaso ponte esto "-le dijo bulma la cual le entregaba uno de sus trajes tácticos de combate

Blake lo acepto agradecida ya que sabia que ese traje era increíble si no te enfrentabas a alguien como goku y sin decir mas se marcho hacia la nave industrial

Una vez blake se habia marchado, bulma decidió que debía contárselo a los demas ya que no podia dejar de preocuparse por blake

" debo contarle lo que ocurre a los demas "

Y bulma llamo los miembros del equipo RWBYG para así explicarles lo que estaba pasando...

Una vez que bulma les habia explicado todo, yang salio corriendo ya que esta era una buena oportunidad para usar su moto, por otro lado bulma sacaba una capsula de su caja y de ella salio un avión amarillo (el que usaba en dragon ball ) y weiss y ruby lo usaron mientras que goku solo uso su velocidad para llegar al lugar

 **NAVE INDUSTRIAL ABANDONADA**

En el momento que blake llegaba al lugar, la reunión estaba parecer esta reunión era para vender armas a los miembros del withe fang y el responsable de ello estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro el cual era nada mas ni nada menos que roman torchwich pero junto a el se encontraba una chica de cabellos y ojos de colores distintos la cual miraba todo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Blake al tener el traje táctico de combate de bulma se sentía como si no pudiera perder el día de hoy por lo que irrumpió de forma descarada y comenzó a derrotar a todos los presentes sin importarle si eran de white fang o no

La gente en este lugar al ser la mayoría personas del bajo mundo, portaban todo tipo de armas de fuego con ellos por lo que no dudaron en disparar a blake, pero cuando vieron que las balas no hacían ningún efecto comenzaron a asustarse y a intentar escapar del lugar

Roman el cual miraba como blake golpeaba a todo el que se ponía por delante de ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo girar su bastón dijo

" pero mira quien tenemos aquí ¿ que no es la gatita de la ultima vez ? Mmm...pero no veo al chico de peinado extraño y eso me alegra ya que ese chico es muuuy fuerte "-decía roman como si fuera un monologo para si mismo pero en realidad le estaba hablando a la chica a su lado la cual sonreía al verle gesticular y hacer caras raras

" pero si solo es la gatita la cosa tiene fácil solución ¿ neo podrías pasarme el lanza misiles por favor ? "-le decía roman a la chica a su lado la cual se llamaba neo

Neo se acerco al lugar donde estaban las armas y de una caja agarro un lanza misiles y se lo entrego a roman el cual intentaba apuntar a blake pero como esta estaba en movimiento pelando le era bastante difícil hacerlo

" que chica tan molesta, no se queda quieta...neo cariño ¿ podrías hacer algo al respecto por favor ? "-pidió roman a neo

Neo se puso el dedo indice en la barbilla de forma linda para pensar y segundos después en su cara se pudo ver como habia pensado algo y con una sonrisa dio varios pasos y agarro una lanza de una caja y la lanzo a los pies de blake la cual se detuvo de golpe por eso y miro hacia donde estaban neo y roman y en ese instante roman la tuvo en la mira

" bye bye gatita "-y con esas palabras disparo el misil hacia blake la cual fue atrapada en la explosión mientras tenia rostro de sorpresa

! BOOOOOOOOOOOM !

El sonido de la explosión fue ensordecedor, los que estaban en el lugar salían corriendo ya que pensaban que roman estaba loco y no querían quedar atrapados en el fuego cruzado

Roman el cual pensaba que habia matado a blake, lanzo el lanza cohetes a un lado y se preparaba para marchar junto con neo, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a blake viva una vez el humo se habia disipado

" imposible...¿ de que narices estas hecha gatita ? Eso podría haber hecho estallar un avión pero tu aun sigues viva...que cosa mas extraña..."-decía roman el cual estaba perplejo al ver a blake aun viva y en una sola pieza

En el momento que roman habia disparado el misil contra ella, blake ya se daba por muerta, pero para sorpresa de ella estaba viva, con dolor por todo su cuerpo pero viva

" _debo agradecerle a bulma como se debe una vez vuelva, este traje es increíble "_

Blake tenia eso en mente pero la realidad era que aun que habia resistido el misil en estos momentos no podia ponerse en pie y eso la dejaba muy vulnerable y roman ya se habia dado cuenta de ello

" parece que no puedes ponerte en pie gatita "-dijo este con una sonrisa

" ! Tch ! Se dio cuenta eh...no es tan estúpido como su ropa le hace parecer "-chisto blake con rostro molesto

Roman el cual parecía estas pensado en algo, finalmente puso una cara como de haber llegado a una revelación y entonces se giro y camino hacia una cosa grande la cual estaba cubierta con una enorme lona verde y cuando este tiro de la lona para descubrir lo que estaba bajo ella, lo que quedo a la vista fue una servo armadura ( N/A : en verdad no se como llamarla pero como es muy similar a las que usan en la película avatar la llamare AMP como esas )

Las cosas estaban difíciles para blake la cual sentía que aun con el traje de bulma no podría resistir un ataque de esa cosa cuando todo parecía perdido para ella, un sonido de motor se escucho acercarse y para sorpresa de los presentes una motocicleta irrumpió en el lugar derribando la puerta y entrando mientras hacia un vuelo muy de película

La motocicleta se detuvo con derrape y cuando blake vio el cabello dorado que sobresalía del casco se alegro y cuando esta se quito el casco y mostró su rostro con una sonrisa blake solo pudo llorar de alegría al verla

" ! Yang ! "-dijo blake feliz al ver a su rubia amiga

" menuda fiesta tenían montada aquí y tu te vienes sola sin invitarnos, eso esta mal blake ¿ acaso no somos compañeras ? "-dijo yang con tono divertido

Mientras yang hablaba se pudo escuchar un ruido de algo aterrizar en el tejado y segundos después una trampilla se abrió y de ella descendieron weiss y ruby

" ¿ viste eso weiss ? ! Es un robot ! Que genial ! "-decía ruby emocionada al ver el AMP

" déjate de tonterías y vamos a rescatar a la estúpida de blake y regresemos que tengo sueño "-se quejaba weiss la cual tenia realmente ganas de dormir

Roman estaba mirando lo sucedido con rostro confuso y neo tenia una sonrisa al ver lo ocurrido

" ¿ que esta pasando aquí ?¿ Acaso hay una fiesta de adolescentes en este lugar y no sabia nada o que ? "-decía roman el cual no entendía de donde salieron todas ellas

Pero todo el sarcasmo de roman se fue cuando escucho a una persona hablar

" veo que sois rápidas chicas "-dijo goku el cual estaba sentado en una ventana en lo alto

Todas al escuchar la voz de goku miraron hacia donde se encontraba sentado con una sonrisa en su rostro lo que hizo que ellas sonrieran también

" ya ni me extraña el que puedas alcanzarnos mientras yo vine en moto y ellas en avión "-dijo yang con una sonrisa amarga y las otras asintieron

Pero roman le dijo algo a goku

" oye chico de pelos raros ¿ viniste para rematar la faena de la ultima vez ? "-pregunto roman a goku

Goku se cruzo de brazos pensativo y mirando a roman con ojos serios y finalmente ladeo la cabeza como si no supiera de que hablaba

" ¿ eres takeshi ? "-dijo goku como si fuera una pregunta ya que no estaba seguro

Roman y todos los presentes se quedaron con rostros de WTF ya que goku se habia olvidado completamente de roman

Todos reaccionaron cuando neo rompió a reír muy fuerte por como goku habia llamado a roman y encima lo dijo con rostro serio

Goku al escucharla reír se dio cuenta que ella era la chica del día anterior la cual habia conocido en la tienda de ramen por lo que de un salto se bajo de la ventana y la saludo

" hola chica del ramen ¿ me recuerdas ? "-saludo goku de manera amigable

Las chicas al verlo saludar a una chica sospechosa y mas aun a una que estaba del lado del enemigo se enfurecieron con el y peor aun cuando la chica le devolvió el saludo con la mano y ella tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

Goku el cual le importaba un pepino roman, se acercaba a donde neo se encontraba para hablar con ella

Pero roman el cual estaba muy molesto se monto en la AMP y la puso en marcha

" tu seras el primero en ser victima de esta belleza chico de pelo raro "-dijo roman el cual ataco con la AMP a goku el cual no entendía por que ese tipo le atacaba

"¿ por que me atacas ? Ni siquiera se quien eres "-le decía goku confundido

Eso molesto mucho a roman el cual pensaba que goku habia venido para terminar con el pero la realidad era que ni le recordaba y peor aun pensaba que se llamaba takeshi...!¿ quien mierda era ese takeshi ? !

Las chicas las cuales estaban equipadas con el traje de combate se lanzaron contra la AMP y interfirieron en la venganza de roman

" tu tienes que enfrentarte primero a los soldados antes de ir a por el rey ¿acaso nunca te enseñaron eso ? "-decía weiss mientras atacaba con su florete

" chica canosa en la calle no hay reglas es matar o morir "-respondía roman con una sonrisa en su rostro

Mientras las cuatro se enfrentaban a la AMP goku se acerco a neo la cual le miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro

" la ultima vez se me olvido decirte algo importante "-dijo goku a neo la cual inclino la cabeza confundida

Goku extendió su mano hacia ella lo cual la sorprendio, y con una sonrisa en su rostro este le dijo

" hola soy goku ¿ me podrías decir tu nombre chica del ramen ? "

Cuando ella extendió su mano se detuvo por un instante y miro a goku pero cuando vio que no habia malicia en el, y que al contrario el solo quería saber como ella se llamaba acepto su mano

" soy neopolitan pero solo dime neo, mucho gusto goku "- dijo neo la cual tenia una linda y sincera sonrisa en su rostro

Por otro lado las chicas estaban en una encarnizada pelea con roman y su AMP por lo que neo al ver eso le hizo una pregunta a goku

"¿ no piensas ayudarlas ? "-pregunto neo inclinando un poco la cabeza

"no creo que sea necesario ya que ellas son fuertes en equipo "-respondió goku el cual sabia que el trabajo en equipo de las chicas era increíble

" pareces confiar en ellas "-pregunto neo

" ¿ es extraño ? "-dijo este

Neo al ver que no habia dudas en el rostro de goku se rió de forma linda cosa que confundió mas aun a goku

" para nada, al contrario, creo que es algo por lo que las envidio "-dijo neo y lo ultimo lo dijo con una mirada un poco solitaria

Goku al ver la mirada de ella intento decir algo pero no pudo ya que ella hablo nuevamente

" parece que la pelea termino, así que tengo que ir para salvar a ese idiota "-dijo neo la cual se disponía a marchar pero goku la detuvo por un instante

" ¿ nos volveremos a ver neo ? "-pregunto goku

Ella se quedo parada por unos instantes, pero giro su rostro y le dio una mirada y una sonrisa seductoras a goku y le respondió

" si el destino así lo quiere de seguro nos veremos otra vez...hasta entonces adiós mi lindo goku "-y con esas palabras neo fue a rescatar a roman y los dos se marcharon a quien sabe donde

Cuando neo desapareció llevándose a roman con ella, las chicas regresaron al lado de goku el cual aun continuaba pensando en el motivo por el cual neo tenia esos ojos tristes en ella, por lo que no estaba escuchando las quejas de las chicas sobre cual era su relación con ella y ese tipo de cosas

Ellas continuaron agobiando a goku con sus preguntas hasta que llegaron a la academia pero cuando estos estaban entrando de forma furtiva fueron atrapados por una persona

Weiss al verla se puso pálida y comenzó a temblar y con dificultad dijo

" winter..."

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Después de un pequeño descanso la historia regresa,Al final decidí que neo solo hablara con goku y roman y cuando este a solas con alguno de ellos**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	17. Chapter 17 WINTER

**CAPITULO 17 : WINTER**

* * *

Weiss estaba sorprendida al ver a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ellos,

era una joven alta, de tez clara, cabello blanco y ojos azul pizarra. Su cabello está atado en un moño en la esquina posterior izquierda de su cabeza, lo que hace que sus flequillos caigan hacia el lado derecho de su cara, y deja un pequeño mechón de pelo que llega por debajo de la oreja izquierda.

Su atuendo es de color azul marino, blanco y gris. Consiste en una bata blanca con un broche rojo, brazos expuestos y guantes negros. Sus pantalones tienen ligas incorporadas en ellos.

Ella miro a todos con ojos fríos y analíticos, para luego posar su mirada en weiss

" weiss estas no son horas para andar de vago por la calle "-dijo la mujer

Todos miraron a weiss confusos, ya que no esperaban que se conocieran

" lo siento mucho hermana "-dijo weiss agachando la cabeza

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la palabra hermana, pero la mujer ignorando a los otros continuo hablando

" eres parte de la familia schnne por lo que tus acciones también perjudican el nombre de nuestra familia, eso lo entiendes ¿verdad ? "-dijo la mujer con tono tranquilo y autoritario

Weiss se mantuvo callada por un pequeño rato y con la cabeza baja pera al fin contestar

" lo entiendo hermana winter "-respondió weiss muy obediente

Winter camino hacia weiss y la agarro de la mano y tiro de ella para llevársela mientras decía

" a partir de hoy yo seré quien se ocupe de ti ya que me convertí en una de las maestras de esta academia, por lo que el tiempo de jugar con los de clase baja se termino "-dijo winter con tono frío y arrogante mientras se llevaba con ella a weiss la cual no dijo ni una sola palabra ni se resistió

Goku el cual habia estado callado hasta ahora, ya no aguantaba mas y pensaba intervenir, pero este fue detenido por bulma y yang las cuales con la cabeza hicieron gesto de que no se metiera por el momento

Cuando weiss y winter ya no se podían ver mas, goku el cual estaba muy molesto les pregunto a bulma y yang por el motivo el cual le detuvieron

" goku se como te sientes, pero ese no era el momento adecuado "-dijo bulma con voz calmada

" se que es molesto, pero en parte entiendo como se siente la hermana mayor de weiss "-dijo yang mientras miraba a ruby y esta inclinaba la cabeza por no entender

Y de esa forma todos regresaron a sus habitaciones con un sentimiento de molestia y frustración en sus corazones.

 **TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS...**

Durante tres días, weiss hacia todo lo que winter decía, sin quejarse ni oponer resistencia, bulma y las chicas sentían lastima por weiss, pero goku al tercer día no pudo aguantar mas la situación y decidió ponerle fin a toda esta estupidez.

Goku se puso en pie de la mesa y fue directamente a la mesa en la que winter y weiss se encontraban

Weiss al notar a goku acercarse con rostro serio y molesto se puso nerviosa, cosa que winter pudo ver y miro hacia donde weiss estaba posando sus ojos y ahí fue cuando vio a goku el cual ya estaba frente a winter mirándola de forma seria y molesta

Eso molesto a winter a la cual no le gustaba que un chico de clase baja como este la mirara de esa forma y mas aun en la posición en la que estaban era como si este la estuviera menospreciando viéndola hacia abajo y ella mirándole hacia arriba ya que ella estaba sentada y el de pie

Esta se puso en pie, pero aun así el era un poco mas alto, lo cual la molestaba, pero ni cuando winter le dio una mirada fría, goku ni se inmuto ante eso

Eso sorprendio a esta ya que lo habitual era que cuando ella diera esa mirada, la otra parte apartase la mirada o simplemente se marchase con el rabo entre las piernas...pero este chico no era así y eso le molestaba.

" ¿ sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir el desayuno de otros ? Los plebeyos no tenéis educación.. "-decía winter de forma arrogante

Goku no respondió y miro a weiss la cual al notar que sus miradas se encontraron agacho la cabeza, cosa que molesto mucho mas a goku

Winter al sentirse ignorada por este plebeyo, se puso de muy mal humor y hablo nuevamente pero ahora con un tono mucho mas molesto

" oye, no se que relación tienes con mi hermana, pero ella es de una clase diferente a ti por lo que mejor sera que te olvides de ella de una vez, o tendré que enseñarte la diferencia entre los de tu clase y la nuestra "-dijo winter con tono molesto y arrogante

Goku la miro a los ojos por primera vez y esta sin saber el por que, sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo por la mirada que esta le dio

"...oye te llamabas haunter verdad ? Eso me sonó a desafío "-dijo goku con tono serio

Winter la cual escucho su nombre mal pronunciado apretó los puños y le grito

" ! QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ESE ! ! ACASO SOY DE TIPO FANTASMA O QUE ! "-le hizo tsukkomi a todo pulmón winter

Este la ignoro y fue hacia donde se encontraba bulma y le dijo con rostro serio

" bulma yo...creo que siento algo por weiss "-dijo este con tono que denotaba sinceridad y seriedad

Bulma la cual ya sabia que algo así ocurriría tarde o temprano ya se habia hecho a la idea y aceptado esto en su corazón

" lo se "-respondió esta con una sonrisa

" no...no te molesta ? "-dijo este un poco confuso

" si fuese otra no lo aceptaría, pero si es weiss...puedo aceptarlo "-dijo bulma muy tranquila pero añadió-" pero la primera soy yo, recuerda eso "- y le dio un beso frente a todos

Goku asintió con una sonrisa después de que terminaron de besarse y bulma le detuvo y le entrego el báculo sagrado

" derrota a esa engreída y trae de vuelta a weiss "-le animo bulma con una pose

" no lo dudes "-respondió goku con una sonrisa y mirada desafiantes

Mientras ella veía a goku marchar, ruby,yang,nora y pyhrra se acercaron a bulma y le preguntaron

" ¿ que fue lo que hablaron ? "-pregunto yang interesada

Bulma las miro a todas una a una, y con una sonrisa en su rostro les dijo mientras volvió su mirada hacia goku

" al parecer el deseo de todas ustedes se cumplirá "-dijo bulma

Eso hizo que todas inclinaran la cabeza en confusión al no entender a que se refería bulma, pero pronto lo sabrían

Goku y winter salieron al exterior para tener su enfrentamiento, mientras muchos alumnos los seguían para no perderse este duelo

Winter la cual aun no entendía la motivación de goku para hacer esto le pregunto

" oye chico, ¿ por que motivo te arriesgas tanto por weiss ? No creo que sea por amistad y tampoco creo que sea por interés relacionado con nuestra empresa..."-preguntaba winter la cual no comprendía el motivo de goku

Este miro a weiss la cual tenia rostro nervioso y mirada triste y de manera tranquila respondió

" ¿ acaso hay razón para pelear por la persona que te gusta ? "-respondió este a winter

Durante unos segundos, los cuales parecieron eternos, todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio tratando de procesar lo que goku habia dicho

Los mas sorprendidos fueron la propia winter, weiss la cual se quedo con cara de cuando tu pc se te queda congelado, y las chicas las cuales parecían estar procesando la información y juntandola con la que bulma habia dicho minutos antes

" !¿ EEEEEHHHH ?! "-gritaron todos en sorpresa al fin

La piel normalmente de un blanco hermoso de weiss ahora era de un rojo intenso y se podia ver como vapor le salia de la cabeza mientras su hermoso rostro estaba lleno de vergüenza y una sonrisa se podia ver en sus labios

Winter la cual no entendía nada le pregunto a goku

" ¿ te-te gusta weiss ? "-pregunto confundida winter

" durante estos días que no estuvo a mi lado lo comprendí, sin ella a mi lado me siento vació. Ella puede ser arrogante, mandona, quisquillosa en los asuntos mas tontos, manipuladora y calculadora, pero también se que ella es amable, sincera, inteligente y se preocupa por sus amigos como la que mas, por eso y mucho mas es que termino gustándome sin darme cuenta "-goku explicaba el como fue que termino gustándole weiss mientras la propia weiss que lo escuchaba todo estaba con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendida

Weiss no pensaba que goku se diera cuenta de todo lo que ella hacia, por lo que ella en su mente hacia sus propios planes para poder enamorarlo, pero ahora al escucharlo decir todo eso ella se dio cuenta de que si estaba siendo observada por el, y que todo lo que hizo no fue inútil al final

Weiss se armo de valor y con todas sus fuerzas grito

" ! YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO ! "

Goku al escuchar la respuesta de weiss, este le dio una gran sonrisa y ella después de tres días finalmente le sonrió de forma hermosa

Winter estaba sorprendida, no pensaba que su pequeña hermana se enamorase y menos de un tipo como este, por lo que ella debía demostrarle a su hermanita que este chico no era adecuado para ella

" tu...una vez te derrote frente a weiss ella se dará cuenta de que no eres adecuado para ella "-dijo winter con espada en mano apuntando a goku

" no podrás derrotarme gunter "-le respondió goku haciendo girar su báculo y adoptando una pose

" ! A QUIEN DIABLOS LE LLAMAS GUNTER ! !¿ACASO SOY UN PINGUINO DOMESTICO ?! " -con ese tsukkomi winter se lanzo al ataque

Pero rápidamente fue desarmada por goku con un movimiento de su báculo, lanzando la espada al cielo y con varios giros esta quedo clavada en el suelo

Winter estaba confusa ¿ como fue que ocurrió tan rápido ? Ella estaba aun con su brazo extendido como si aun tuviera su espada en mano, mientras miraba a goku con ojos llenos de confusión y este la miraba con ojos serios

" adelante, puedes agarrar la espada otra vez, pero sera inútil "-le dijo goku con voz seria

Eso enfado a winter la cual se sentía subestimada por este chico, por lo que recogió su espada de nuevo y se lanzo al ataque una vez mas...pero el resultado fue el mismo otra vez y fue desarmada de nuevo

Esto continuo varias veces mas, hasta que winter comenzó a respirar de forma pesada, y se sentía frustrada al no haber podido ni siquiera asestar un solo ataque

Esta, frustrada y humillada miro a goku con su rostro el cual estaba al punto de llorar

" !¿ Por que ?! ¿ por que no puedo ni siquiera darte un solo golpe ? "-gritaba winter a goku soltando su frustración

Este no sabia que contestar, por lo que weiss la cual ahora estaba al lado de goku fue quien le respondió

" hermana, no es que tu seas débil, el problema es que goku es demasiado fuerte. Fue tu error el haberle desafiado por lo que es injusto que descargues tu frustración en el, eso no es muy maduro por tu parte "-le decía weiss

" pe-pero..."-intentaba decir winter pero fue interrumpida por ozpin el cual apareció

" profesora winter, este no es lugar para esta conversación, ustedes tres, vengan a mi despacho y allí le explicaremos a la profesora winter sobre goku ¿ entendido ? "-dijo ozpin mientras miraba uno a uno a los tres

Ellos asintieron y fueron al despacho de ozpin para explicarle a winter sobre goku y el por que era tan fuerte

Pronto winter conocería sobre goku ¿ que es lo que ella pensara sobre este asunto ?

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	18. ESTO ES EL FINAL

**QUE TAL ESTÁN TODOS ? SUBO ESTO PARA AVISAR A TODOS USTEDES QUE HE TOMADO LA DECISIÓN DE NO SUBIR MAS CAPÍTULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **EL MOTIVO ES QUE YA NO SE ME OCURRE NADA INTERESANTE PARA CONTINUAR POR LO QUE MI DECISIÓN ES DEJARLA TAL Y COMO ESTA.**

 **ME SABE MAL HACERLO PERO TAMPOCO ME APETECE VOLVER A VER LA SERIE Y NO QUIERO DEJAR DE LADO LO QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS.**

 **PERO SI A ALGUNO DE USTEDES LE INTERESA CONTINUARLA DESDE DONDE LA DEJE O VOLVERLA A RETOMAR DE CERO, PUEDES MANDARME UN PM Y LO HABLAMOS.**

 **UN SALUDO PARA TODOS Y YA NOS VEREMOS EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS**

 **HASTA OTRA !**


	19. RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA !

**COMO ESTÁIS GENTE ? YO ESTOY GENIAL DESPUÉS DE HABER TERMINADO DOS DE MIS TRES HISTORIAS.**

 **POR ESE MOTIVO Y DESPUÉS DE PENSARLO MUCHO, HE DECIDIDO RETOMAR DE NUEVO ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **EL HABERLA DEJADO INCONCLUSA ME DEJO UN MAL SABOR DE BOCA Y ESO NO ME GUSTA YA QUE NO SOY DE DEJAR COSAS A MEDIAS, POR ESE MOTIVO EN VEZ DE INICIAR UNA HISTORIA NUEVA COMO TENIA PLANEADO PRIMERO RETOMARE ESTA Y LE DARÉ UN FINAL COMO CORRESPONDE.**

 **TARDARE UN POCO EN PUBLICAR CAPITULO YA QUE ME TENGO QUE VER DE NUEVO TODAS LAS TEMPORADAS YA QUE NO RECUERDO NADA, PERO OS ASEGURO QUE VOLVERÁ A ESTAR ACTIVA**

 **Y BUENO, ESO ES TODO LO QUE TENIA QUE DECIR.**

 **UN SALUDO A TODOS Y ESPERO VEROS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO !**

 **UN SALUDO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	20. Chapter FIN DE TEMPORADA

**CAPITULO 18 : HERMANAS- PERSONALIDAD DISTINTA, PERSONALIDADES IGUALES.**

* * *

Después del enfrentamiento entre winter y goku, ozpin hizo llamar a winter a su despacho para hacerle saber sobre por que goku era tan diferente al resto.

Ahora, en el despacho se encontraban; winter, ozpin, glynda y goku.

\- señorita schnne tome asiento por favor -

Winter se sentó ante el gesto de ozpin. Esta estaba curiosa por saber que historia le contaría el director sobre ese chico con cola y así poder entender un poco su fuerza y el motivo por el que su pequeña hermana estaba enamorada de alguien como el.

\- entonces...¿ me contara la historia de ese sujeto ? -

Dijo winter señalando a goku el cual se señalo a si mismo con cara de no entender.

\- bien. Pero sera un poco largo de contar -

\- tengo tiempo -

Y entonces ozpin inicio el relato de como goku habia llegado a remnant.

Un par de horas después, finalmente termino de contarle todo lo ocurrido hasta el día de hoy. Winter en un inicio no se quería creer lo que ozpin estaba contando. Pero conforme la historia avanzaba y mas y mas serio se volvía todo lentamente estaba comenzando a creer y mas aun como ozpin mismo habia estado en el viaje a ese mundo.

¿ que ganaría mintiendo de esa forma ? ademas que todo era demasiado elaborado para ser una mentira...

¿ un ser capaz de destruir una ciudad con un ataque ? (N/A : eso solo ocurre en el anime )

Ella comenzaba a entender el motivo por el cual su hermana pequeña se habia enamorado de ese joven. Incluso la propia winter estaba comenzando a verle con otros ojos después de escuchar semejante historia loca.

\- vaya...es una historia muy impresionante -

\- ¿ ahora entiende un poco el por que el joven goku no tiene el sentido común de la gente de este mundo ? -

\- si. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que ahora es la pareja de mi hermana y un futuro miembro de la familia schnee -

Goku el cual habia estado callado hasta ahora, le contesto a winter

\- oye hermana de weiss -

Winter al escucharle llamarla * hermana de weiss * se ofendió

\- tengo nombre sabes -

Goku se quedo pensando cual era el nombre de ella. Y después de unos segundos puso un rostro como si hubiera sido iluminado y le respondió

\- ...gunter -

\- ¡ WINTER ! ¡ RECUERDA MI NOMBRE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ PEDAZO DE IDIOTA ! -

\- gunter, winter ¿ que mas da ? son parecidos -

Winter apretaba el puño y los dientes frustrada y furiosa por lo descarado y poco interesado en los demas que podia ser este chico.

\- lo que importa es que yo quiero a tu hermana y ella a mi así que no importa cuantos como tu vengan, yo estaré ahí para ella siempre que ella lo desee -

\- ¿ estas diciendo que te enemistarías con nuestra familia, una de las mas poderosas de este mundo por ella si fuera necesario ? -

\- sin dudarlo un segundo -

Eso hizo que winter sintiera como su corazón se aceleraba por unos instantes. Este chico frente a ella estaba dispuesto a librar una guerra contra la familia schnee solo por su hermana y por su mirada no parecía mentir ¿ que tanto amaba a su hermana ?

Winter en su interior sentía envidia por weiss.

\- lo que sea, ya veré si dices la verdad o no -

Winter se puso en pie y se dispuso a marchar, pero antes de salir dijo mirando a goku

\- te estaré vigilando son goku -

Y entonces salio del despacho.

\- que mujer mas cabezota -

Dijo goku y eso hizo reír a ozpin

\- a partir de ahora las cosas se volverán mas interesantes... -

Cuando goku regreso con weiss y las otras,weiss corrió hacia el y parecía muy preocupada

\- ¿ que fue lo que hablaron ? ¿ que dijo mi hermana ? ¿ estas molesto con mi familia ? -

Ella no paraba de preguntar cosas mientras le sacudía hacia adelante y hacia atrás cosa que hizo que goku se marease y tenia los ojos en espiral.

\- tranquilízate weiss o el pobre terminara vomitando -

Ante las palabras de bulma weiss soltó a goku el cual estaba muy mareado y casi vomita hasta lo que comió hace dos años. Una vez se le paso el mareo este le respondió

\- ella me pregunto si estaba dispuesto a enemistarme con tu familia o algo así -

\- ¡¿ que ?! ¿ y que le respondiste ? -

\- solo le dije que vengan cuantos quieran, me enfrentare a todos si es necesario si tu lo pides -

Weiss se sonrojo hasta el punto que humo le salia, y bulma tenia una sonrisa como de * este chico no tiene remedio *

Por otro lado ruby, yang, blake, nora y pyrrha estaban sorprendidas por lo varonil que fue goku ante la hermana de weiss como para declararle la guerra a su familia por ella.

Weiss se lanzo a los brazos de goku y llena de felicidad le agarro del rostro con las dos manos y le dijo * te amo * y luego junto sus labios con los de el y se fundieron en un gran beso lleno de amor .

 **\- DÍA SIGUIENTE -**

Winter ahora era profesora de combate, lo cual le permitía poder ver el poder de goku y así tener una mejor y idea y concepto de el y decidir sobre su futuro con weiss.

pero todo pronto se pondría animado debido al torneo que estaba por celebrarse en la academia beacon y las consecuencias que tendría.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA TEMPORADA**

* * *

 **Se que estaréis pensando ¿ por que es tan corto ? bueno eso tiene fácil respuesta y se debe a que apenas voy por el volumen 2 y tal y como dije no recordaba nada tanto del fic como de rwby.**

 **Tuve que leer mi propia historia para poder saber de que trataba y poder hilar un poco todo de nuevo.**

 **Creo que hacerlos mas o menos así o in poco mas largos es lo mejor, ¿ ustedes que creen ?.**

 **Por cierto ¿ que chicas queréis para el harén y cuales no ? dejen su respuesta en los comentarios**

 **Bueno esto es todo lo que quería decir así que hasta la próxima**


	21. Chapter 21 TEMPORADA 2

**\- TEMPORADA 2 -**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 19 : ENCARGO**

* * *

Cerca de un mes habia pasado desde que winter se habia convertido en profesora de combate de la academia.

Todos los alumnos estaban sorprendidos por que winter se hiera cargo de ese trabajo, ya que ella se suponía que trabajaba para para james ironwood y este era director de la academia atlas.

¿ como hizo ozpin para traerla a su lado ?

Todo el alumnado se hacia esa pregunta, pero la verdad es que no fue cosa de ozpin el que ella decidiera quedarse en la academia beacon, sino para saber mas sobre goku.

Pero eso nadie lo sabia ademas de los implicados en el asunto.

Durante las primeras clases de winter, los alumnos que babeaban por ella dejaron de hacerlo al sentir en sus propias carnes lo duras y implacables que eran sus clases.

Pero ella estaba sorprendida al ver que son goku ni sudaba por sus clases.

Ella sabia que el era muy fuerte, pero pensaba que al hacerle entrenar de forma espartana pudiera verle en un poco de aprieto.

Pero para decepción suya este solo sonreía ante todo lo que ella proponía como si fuera divertido.

\- ¿ que diablos pasa con esa resistencia monstruosa ? -

Winter no sabia que hacer ya para ponerlo en un aprieto.

Pero lo mas sorprendente, no solo para winter sino mas bien para todos, fue el cambio radical que weiss hacia cuando estaba junto a goku.

Ella normalmente cuando el no estaba presente, era seria o sarcástica. Pero cuando estaba junto a goku se volvía una persona totalmente diferente.

\- ¿ mi hermanita siempre fue así de linda y molesta al mismo tiempo ? -

Los pensamientos de winter eran contradictorios, pero no podia negar lo evidente...su hermanita era linda pero muy molesta al mismo tiempo...

\- goku, goku ¿ que tal me veo hoy ? -

Preguntaba weiss de forma linda y tímida pero molesta para las otras chicas que estaban viendo eso

\- estas mas linda de lo normal y eso que tu siempre estas linda -

Ante los elogios de goku esta que estaba agarrada a su brazo derecho se sonrojaba y se retorcía con todo el cuerpo de forma molesta para todos los que miraban esto ya que estaban celosos por sus constantes coqueteos

\- ¿ no te cansas de hacer lo mismo todos los días weiss ? -

Bulma la cual estaba agarrada al brazo izquierdo de goku pregunto

\- ¿ por que debería ? yo le quiero y el me quiere , así que es normal -

Bulma solo pudo suspirar cansada ante tal respuesta.

Por otro lado yang, ruby y blake miraban molestas a weiss

\- y pensar que al enamorarse se volvería tan molesta...-

Dijo yang con rostro lleno de cansancio

\- pero solo se pone así cuando esta con el y eso me molesta -

Ruby sabia que cuando goku no estaba weiss regresaba a su forma normal y sus palabras afiladas regresaban

\- creo que tengo que confesar mis sentimientos por el también -

Blake dijo eso recordando que pudo haberlo hecho y no lo hizo, pero tanto yang como ruby no lo sabían por lo que la miraron con rostro lleno de cariño ya que pensaron que se sentía muy sola.

Winter se acerco a goku y las chicas y con rostro serio dijo

\- son goku cuando termine la clase necesito que te quedes -

Eso sorprendio a weiss la cual pensaba que intentaría de nuevo interponerse entre ella y goku

\- ¡ hermana yo también me quedo ! -

\- cuando estemos en horario de clases llámame profesora shnnee -

Bulma la cual estaba en callada hablo de forma tranquila pero seria

\- profesora schnee el motivo por el cual goku debe quedarse no esta relacionado con weiss ¿ cierto ? -

\- eso no tiene nada que ver con eso -

Ante la respuesta de winter, tanto bulma como weiss suspiraron aliviadas, pero weiss aun estaba preocupada y goku podia notarlo por como ella aun le apretaba la manga de la camisa

\- tranquilízate weiss, ¿ acaso no recuerdas lo que dije ? -

Ante esas palabras y mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza de forma cariñosa, weiss solo pudo sonreír y se tranquilizo

Esta se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- no te demores mucho -

Dijo esta con una sonrisa en su rostro el cual estaba sonrojado

Este solo le dio un pulgar arroba mientras sonreía y entonces todas marcharon dejando solo a goku y winter en el lugar.

Una vez ya no pudo ver a las chicas, este se puso serio y miro a winter a la cara.

Winter se estremeció al ver esa mirada y ojos serios en su rostro los cuales le hacían parecer una persona completamente distinta a la persona alegre y despreocupada de hace solo unos instantes.

-¿ y bien ? que es lo que quieres -

Incluso su tono de voz era diferente al habitual, pensaba winter la cual estaba realmente nerviosa y intimidada pero se las arreglo para disimularlo y hablo

\- el director ozpin quiere que nos reunamos con el en su despacho -

Eso hizo que goku regresara a su estado de calma normal, cosa que hizo suspirar de forma mental a winter

\- ¿ por que motivo ? -

Winter se encogió de hombros

\- yo tampoco se el motivo, pero de seguro algo tiene pensado ese hombre astuto -

Goku al escucharla decir eso puso una sonrisa en su rostro y no pudo negarlo

\- entonces, vamos walter -

Winter que estaba al punto de comenzar a caminar se detuvo y le grito al goku en forma cómica

\- ¡ A QUIEN DEMONIOS LLAMAS WALTER ! -

 **-COMEDOR DE LA ACADEMIA -**

En una mesa se encontraban sentadas las chicas junto a nora y pyrrha las cuales habian llegado junto a sus dos compañeros.

Yang les estaba contando a esas dos el comportamiento de weiss el día de hoy cosa que hizo que pyrrha se sonrojase y nora se pusiera en pie y le gritase a weiss muy molesta

\- ¿¡ acaso estas en celo o que ?! -

Weiss la cual tenia su habitual personalidad cuando goku no estaba la miro y con una sonrisa de superioridad le respondió

\- ¿ envidia ? -

Nora respondió al instante muy molesta

\- ¡ claro que tengo envidia maldita perra en celo ! -

Ruby la cual vio que bulma continuaba comiendo como si eso no fuera con ella le hablo

\- oye bulma, parece que no te importe este tema -

\- bueno...¿ acaso no es normal sentir curiosidad por el sexo cuando se es joven y se tiene pareja ? -

Cuando bulma dijo eso, todas se callaron y la miraron con rostros llenos de sorpresa

\- oh ! pareces saber mucho sobre ese tema ¿ ya lo hiciste ? -

Todas miraron a bulma con mucho interés esperando su respuesta, hasta que esta solo les dio una sonrisa llena de sensualidad

\- unas cuantas veces -

Todas se levantaron del lugar y llevaron a bulma a una mesa lejos de todo el mundo para poder hablar del tema

\- Re...realmente lo has hecho ya ? -

Pregunto weiss muy nerviosa y un poco emocionada y todas miraban expectantes a bulma esperando su respuesta

\- como dije antes, unas cuantas veces -

Todas dijeron " ooooh " sorprendidas por la naturalidad en que bulma hablaba sobre el tema

\- ¿ fue con goku ? -

Ante la pregunta de blake todas miraron a bulma mucho mas intensamente y tragaron saliva

\- No. No fue con el -

Weiss y las otras suspiraron aliviadas, y bulma sonrió al verlas, pero entonces le preguntaron

\- y con quien fue -

Bulma no quería responder, pero de igual manera lo hizo

\- ¿ recordáis al tipo con cicatrices de mi mundo ? el llamado yamcha -

Todas pensaron pero cuando ella dijo el nombre rápidamente recordaron y pusieron una cara de molestia

\- tus gustos son peculiares -

Dijo blake, con rostro molesto por recordar el intento de yamcha de ligar con ella en el hotel

\- no negare eso, digamos que cuando lo conocí era muy ingenua -

Por suerte para ella pudo conocer a un goku y reconocer sus propios sentimientos por el y ahora estaba muy feliz.

\- entonces tu primera vez fue con ese yamcha ? -

\- ...si -

\- y que tal fue ? -

Bulma se quedo en silencio y vio como todas esperaban su respuesta con emoción, así que con un suspiro les respondió

\- normal -

Todas quedaron confusas y un poco decepcionadas

\- ¿ no fue lo mejor ? -

\- no, realmente no -

Weiss estaba un poco confusa y decepcionada ante tal respuesta. Bulma al verla así y a las otras chicas les respondió

\- no pongáis esas caras, no todos somos iguales y con los hombres igual. Seguro que cuando tengáis vuestras propias experiencias sera diferente para cada una de ustedes -

Todas suspiraron aliviadas ante lo dicho por bulma, en especial weiss la cual tenia muy claro que quería darle su primera vez a goku.

Lo que ella no sabia es que todas las presentes pensaban lo mismo.

La única que pudo deducir eso al verlas es bulma pero esta con una sonrisa desafiante les dijo a las presentes

\- se por que sonreís así todas, pero os diré una cosa; la primera vez de el sera toda mía -

Todas temblaron ante bulma. No por su fuerza sino por su aura de mujer la cual las intimidaba a todas y por eso era que la respetaban tanto.

Pero aun así se armaron de valor y todas al mismo tiempo le dijeron

\- ¡ NO PERDERÉ ! - dijeron todas en coro

Y al mismo tiempo todas se miraban las unas a las otras como si todas fueran a su alrededor su enemigo a derrotar.

Bulma al ver esto puso una sonrisa y se dijo mientras las miraba

\- fufufu...sus esfuerzos serán inútiles, su primera vez sera mía -

 **-DESPACHO DE OZPIN -**

Goku y winter se encontraban frente a ozpin y glynda la cual como siempre estaba a su lado. Este con un gesto les invito a tomar asiento y cuando goku y winter estaban sentados ozpin se puso a hablar.

\- les mande llamar a los dos por que necesito de su participación en un asunto -

\- que es lo que necesitas de mi ozpin -

\- jajaja veo que vas directo al punto -

Winter le dio un golpe en la cabeza a goku por ser demasiado informal

\- ¡ por que me golpeaste wally ! -

Winter al escucharle decir mal su nombre de nuevo le volvió a golpear

\- ¡ lo haces a propósito o que ! mi nombre es winter recuerdalo de una maldita vez -

\- claro, claro -

\- Ademas eres muy irrespetuoso con tus mayores -

Ozpin al ver ese intercambio entres ellos dos no pudo reprimir el reírse

\- veo que ustedes dos se están llevando bien -

\- ¡ DONDE VES TU ESO ! - respondieron los dos

Incluso glynda se puso a reír por eso junto con ozpin el cual pensaba que desde que conoce a goku todos los que le rodean parecen mucho mas alegres

\- bueno, pasando al tema por el que les hice venir, me gustaría que ustedes dos fueran parte de la seguridad del torneo que se celebrara pronto -

Goku al escuchar torneo se emociono

\- ¡¿ torneo ?! ¡ quiero participar ! -

Ozpin que se esperaba esa reacción por parte de goku ya tenia planeada su respuesta

\- lo siento mucho goku, pero tu no puedes participar ya que en caso de que lo hicieras esta claro que saldrías como vencedor -

\- eso nunca se sabe -

\- si lo se, ademas que el nivel del torneo del cual hablamos es demasiado bajo en comparación a lo que tu estas acostumbrado. Por eso no puedo dejarte participar -

Goku se deprimió un poco por ello, pero si ozpin le dijo que el nivel era bajo entonces no valía la pena si no podia enfrentar a gente fuerte.

\- este torneo me da muy mala espina por algún motivo, por eso quiero que ustedes dos se encarguen de la protección, en especial de la de los alumnos -

\- ¿ piensa que algo puede ocurrir ? -

\- si señorita schnee por ese motivo les pido que estén alerta y si ocurre algo fuera de lo normal actúen en consecuencia -

Goku no entendía muy bien, por lo que ozpin le dio las instrucciones a winter para que ella luego le explicase lentamente a goku.

Una vez se habian marchado, ozpin se puso frente a la ventana con rostro serio mirando su academia

\- director, realmente cree que algo puede ocurrir durante el festival de mytal -

\- esperemos que mi corazonada no sea correcta y todo transcurra de forma tranquila señorita glynda... -

* * *

 **-FIN DEL CAPITULO-**

* * *

 **BUENO ME DEMORE UN POCO PERO AQUÍ TIENEN NUEVO CAPITULO DE TEMPORADA, ESPERO VER SUS COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO.**

 **Y SI AUN NO SIGUES LA HISTORIA PUES SERIA DE AGRADES QUE LO HICIERAS AL IGUAL QUE DEJAR UN BUEN COMENTARIO QUE ESO AYUDA A CONTINUAR-**

 **UN SALUDO PARA TODOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


	22. Chapter 22 SOSPECHOSOS

**CAPITULO 20 : SOSPECHOSOS**

* * *

Los participantes de las otras academias llegaban. Goku y winter como encargados de la vigilancia patrullaban los lugares para ver si se colaba algún sospechoso.

Durante su patrulla goku tuvo un encuentro extraño con un chico llamado sun.

\- amigo como te llamas -

Preguntaba sun a goku

\- yo soy son goku ¿ y tu ? -

\- yo soy sun wukong -

\- que casualidad verdad -

\- y que lo digas hermano -

\- veo que también tienes cola -

\- tu también -

Los dos menearon sus colas mientras winter miraba todo este numero entre ellos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Después de que los dos se hiciesen amigos, se separaron pero con la promesa de verse en otro momento para poder charlar entre ellos.

Mientras goku y winter patrullaban, tres personas pasaron por su lado, goku se detuvo, cosa que dejo a winter confusa

\- oye ¿ por que te detienes ? -

Goku se quedo mirando a los tres que continuaban con su camino, pero la chica de cabello negro se giro por unos instantes y miro a los ojos a goku, como si supiera de el ya.

Ella le miro con sus ojos dorados y dio una sonrisa traviesa mientras giraba una esquina y desaparecía de la visión de goku.

Goku aun perdido en sus pensamientos no notaba que winter estaba sacudiéndole para sacarle de sus pensamientos

Este finalmente se dio cuenta de ello y la miro con rostro confuso

\- oye...¿ por que me sacudes de esa forma ? -

Winter la cual tenia un rostro lleno de molestia le grito

\- ¡ por que me estabas ignorando de esa forma ! ¡¿ es algún tipo nuevo de bullyng contra mi ?! -

\- ¿ que diablos estas diciendo finter ? -

\- ¡ a quien diablos llamas finter ! -

\- como sea...esos tres de hace unos momentos, deberíamos tener un ojo puesto en ellos -

Winter la cual estaba inflando las mejillas de forma linda muy molesta, al escucharle decir eso se puso seria

\- cual es tu motivo para decir eso -

\- yo puedo detectar la energía de la gente y mas o menos puedo decir si esa energía es positiva o negativa, y la de esos tres era bastante negativa en especial la de la chica de cabello largo negro y ojos dorados -

Winter al escuchar eso, se preparaba para ir a buscar a los tres de los que goku hablaba, pero este la detuvo

\- ¡¿ por que me detienes ?! -

\- eres idiota o que? Si les intentamos detener ahora sin que tengamos pruebas solo dudaran de nuestro juicio como vigilantes -

Winter se quedo con la boca muy abierta al escucharle decir algo tan sensato

\- estoy sorprendida de que puedas decir algo tan sensato y racional... -

\- yo también me sorprendo a veces de mi mismo -

Las palabras de goku hicieron reír a winter desde el fondo de su corazón, cosa que sorprendio a goku el cual era la primera vez que la veía reír de forma sincera.

\- te ves linda cuando te ríes -

Winter no esperaba esas palabras tan sinceras por parte de el y se sonrojo ante tal cumplido sincero por parte de el.

\- ¡ yo- yo sonrío mucho ! -

\- puede ser, pero seguro que solo lo haces por compromiso. No como lo hiciste ahora que fue de corazón y sincero -

Ella estaba sorprendida, ¿ como puede este chico entender tanto sobre ella con tan poco tiempo desde que se conocieron ? era algo misterioso para winter.

Goku pudo de alguna manera entender lo que ella pensaba, por lo que respondió a lo que pensaba winter.

\- no te sorprendas por algo como eso , ya que tu hermana pequeña era igual que tu cuando nos conocimos -

\- weiss...así que ella se comportaba de esa forma...-

Winter puso un rostro de culpabilidad, ya que si su hermana pequeña se comportaba como ella misma lo hace eso quiere decir que weiss tenia demasiada presión sobre ella misma, no solo por lo que sus padres esperaban de alguien con el apellido schnne sino también por que winter también la presionaba mucho cuando estaban juntas.

Goku al ver a winter con rostro culpable le respondió

\- puede que no sea el mas indicado para decirte esto, pero weiss no te culpa de nada -

\- pues debería...-

\- ( suspiro ) ¿ realmente crees que tu hermana es una persona tan débil ? te diré que cuando nos conocimos, ella me trataba como a un intruso y una molestia -

\- ¿ enserio ? -

\- muy enserio. Ella comenzó a cambiar con el tiempo pero yo se que cuando yo no estoy cerca ella aun se comporta de forma orgullosa y trata fríamente a los desconocidos -

Eso puso una sonrisa en el rostro de winter

\- típico de alguien de la familia schnee -

\- así que no te preocupes por ella, tiene buenas amigas y se esta divirtiendo -

Goku le dio un pulgar arriba con una sonrisa sincera. Ella al ver eso solo pudo suspirar por haberse preocupado de forma estúpida por su hermana ya que ahora sabia que weiss tiene grandes personas a su lado que la apoyaran en los buenos y en los malos momentos en especial este muchacho el cual la protegería hasta la muerte si es necesario.

 **\- VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS -**

Los eventos del torneo transcurrían de forma normal sin cambios significativos.

Goku y winter apenas habian hecho nada aparte de pasear durante sus patrullas por toda la academia.

Bulma apoyaba a las chicas durante el torneo y fue un apoyo para yang cuando fue descalificada falsamente

Durante una de las patrullas, goku vio a alguien que parecía sospechoso

\- oye, ¿ no tiene ese tipo un aspecto muy sospechoso ? -

Goku señalo a la persona en cuestión.

El tipo tenia cabello negro, ojos rojos y portaba una capa raída, ademas que estaba bebiendo mientras miraba de forma sospechosa.

Winter al ver a esa persona supo al instante de quien se trataba, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que goku ya se habia lanzado a detener a esa persona a gran velocidad.

\- oh dios...esto se va a poner peligroso si pelean seriamente -

Dijo winter con voz molesta, y partió hacia el lugar lo mas rápido que pudo.

Goku apareció justo frente al tipo el cual estaba bebiendo

\- oye tu, detente un momento -

El hombre miro a hacia los lados, y luego se señalo a si mismo

\- me hablas a mi chico -

\- eso es, eres bastante sospechoso así que quiero que me acompañes para que te hagan unas preguntas -

El tipo se comenzó a reír y le dijo a goku

\- lo siento chico pero eso no podrá ser -

\- ¿ te vas a resistir ? -

Dijo goku serio

\- ¿ y si te dijese que lo haré que pasaría ? -

La gente al verlos de esa forma comenzó a apartarse y en pocos segundos les dejaron un enorme espacio a esos dos, de forma que pudieran ver la pelea que se estaba por producir

Goku se puso en posición de pelea y le respondió al hombre

\- pues te arrestare por la fuerza -

El hombre al ver que goku no tenia un arma aparentemente junto a el, y el bastón que portaba a su espalda parecía ser un bastón normal solo pudo sonreír

\- pues que así sea chico -

El tipo de cabello negro intento atacar primero, pero goku fue mas rápido y en cuestión de segundos el tipo de cabello negro estaba volando contra una farola y se estrello contra ella doblándola en el proceso

El tipo estaba sorprendido por la rapidez de reacción de goku pero aun así se recupero y saco un arma la cual se desplegó y se convirtió en una espada

\- oh así que usas espadas eh -

El hombre no respondió y ataco a goku con un movimiento demasiado rápido para una persona que estaba en ese estado de ebriedad

Goku esquivaba todos los ataques de forma sencilla, ya que a sus ojos los movimientos de ese hombre eran como en cámara lenta.

El hombre al notar que no servia de nada atacar con la espada, con un gesto hizo que la hoja se doblase y disparo con ella.

Era una espada pistola.

Una persona normal hubiera caído en esa treta, pero goku al tener reflejos sobrehumanos y gran velocidad, saco su báculo y con el pudo rechazar las pequeñas balas.

Al mismo tiempo que este rechazo las balas, con un movimiento rápido golpeo el costado del hombre con su báculo y dio un paso hacia atrás haciendo una pose con su báculo.

El hombre estaba sorprendido por la habilidad del chico, para poder haber repelido esos disparos y al mismo tiempo contraatacar.

\- ¿ nadie te ha dicho que eres un monstruo ? -

\- alguna vez me lo han dicho, pero yo considero esto como habilidad -

Mientras la gente gritaba y animaba la pelea, ruby, weiss y bulma que pasaban por el lugar se acercaron muy curiosas por saber que era lo que ocurría.

Cuando estas pudieron ver que era lo que tenia a la gente tan emocionada, pudieron ver que se trataba de goku el cual se estaba enfrentando a un tipo al cual ni bulma ni weiss conocían pero ruby se sorprendio al ver a ese hombre

\- ¡ es el tío qrow ! -

Bulma y weiss se sorprendieron al escuchar a ruby

\- ¿ tío qrow ? -

Dijeron las dos sorprendidas por lo dicho por ruby

Mientras tanto la pelea era de un solo lado, con goku abrumando al tío de ruby pero aun así qrow era muy hábil para su edad y estar medio borracho

Pero cuando goku se estaba por poner serio, una espada aterrizo y se clavo en el suelo entre goku y qrow y segundos después quien apareció fue winter para poner fin a esta absurda pelea.

\- ya basta -

Dijo winter con rostro serio y tono autoritario

\- vaya, pero mira quien apareció, ni mas ni menos que la reina de hielo -

Dijo qrow en tono de burla y le hizo una reverencia mientras ponía una sonrisa de burla en su rostro

\- qrow, maldito idiota... -

Goku estaba confuso ya que al parecer esos dos se conocían de algo por lo que pregunto

\- oye bender ¿ conocías a este tipo de antes ? -

\- ¡ acaso te parezco un robot alcohólico ! creo que ya lo haces a propósito ... *suspiro* digamos que si nos conocemos... -

\- oye reina de hielo ¿ quien demonios es este chico ? -

\- ¿ el ? bueno, dejemos que ella te lo explique -

Qrow al principio no entendió lo que winter quiso decir pero segundos después, ruby llego corriendo y salto sobre el muy emocionada

\- ¡ tío qrow ! -

\- oh , pero si es ruby -

Junto a ruby llegaron weiss y bulma las cuales se pusieron al lado de goku y le preguntaban el por que estaba peleando con el tío de ruby.

Winter al verlo nervioso se puso a reír por ello

\- oye ruby, ¿ quien es ese chico ? -

Pregunto qrow a su sobrina, pero se sorprendio al ver que esta se sonrojaba y con una sonrisa tierna mientras miraba a un goku apurado siendo hostigado por bulma y weiss le respondió a su tío

\- es mi persona destinada -

Mientras estos eventos ocurrían en la academia vale, alguien llegaba a remnant por un portal similar a como llego goku por primera vez.

El portal estaba ubicado en un lugar por el momento desconocido ( aun no se donde se encuentra la zona donde salem tiene su base o escondite, por lo que si ustedes lo saben seria de agradecer que lo dijesen en los comentarios )

\- así que este es el lugar donde son goku escapo eh...-

Este miro hacia un lugar en especifico

\- siento un extraño ki el cual proviene de ese lugar, iré y le sacare información sobre este mundo -

Con su capa ondeando en el cielo este partió hacia el lugar donde sentía ese ki para sacar información por las buenas o por las malas sobre este mundo y así poder encontrar a son goku.

* * *

 **\- FIN DEL CAPITULO -**

* * *

 **Siento el retraso en el capitulo pero con el trabajo se me hace difícil escribir ya que llego muy cansado a casa.**

 **Espero que entiendan. Un saludo para todos y hasta la próxima !**


	23. Chapter 23 PELIGRO INMINENTE

**CAPITULO 21 : PELIGRO INMINENTE**

* * *

Poco después del pequeño enfrentamiento entre qrow y goku, junto con winter los tres fueron al despacho de ozpin.

\- ozpin, ¿ como pudiste ocultar a alguien como este chico de los ojos de todos hasta ahora ? -

Qrow se quejaba por no saber sobre goku hasta que se enfrentaron y pensaba que ozpin lo habia estado ocultando como una especie de arma secreta.

Winter al escuchar a qrow quejarse sobre eso no pudo aguantar el reír, cosa que molesto a qrow

\- ¿ te parece divertido ? -

\- la verdad es que si -

Goku el cual estaba ahí, no entendía el motivo del por que el tío de ruby estaba enfadado, ni tampoco el por que discutían el y winter.

Pero ozpin respondió a qrow para así calmar un poco el ambiente

\- creo que te equivocas en algo qrow -

\- ¿ en que me equivoco ? -

\- yo no estaba ocultando al joven goku. El apareció recientemente -

Qrow no quería creer a ozpin ya que ¿ como alguien con ese poder pida haber estado oculto del mundo hasta ahora ? eso era inaudito

Ozpin parecía haber visto a través de los pensamientos de qrow y le respondió

\- el no es de este mundo qrow -

\- ¿ acaso piensas que soy estúpido para creer eso ? -

\- es cosa tuya el creerme o no, pero yo estuve en su mundo junto a tus sobrinas, por lo que si no me crees puedes preguntarles a ellas mas tarde -

Qrow estaba pensando que luego debería encontrar a sus sobrinas y preguntarles sobre el tema ya que ruby no le mentiría a el.

Una vez la charla habia terminado qrow se marcho del despacho en busca de su sobrina, dejando a ozpin junto a winter y goku.

\- ¿ que le pasa a ese tipo ? -

Preguntaba goku confuso por la actitud de qrow

\- solo es un amargado, no le prestes atención -

Goku se quedo pensando un poco a lo dicho por winter y entonces le respondió

\- me recuerda a ti -

\- ¡¿ como dices ?! -

\- es muy similar a ti el día que nos conocimos -

\- para nada -

\- eres muy cabezota esfinter -

\- ¡ ahora ya ni te molestas en que suene similar mi nombre ! -

Ozpin el cual les miraba a los dos solo pudo reír

\- ¡ director no se ria y dígale algo a este idiota ! -

\- jajajaja...lo siento señorita schnee, pero al verlos a los dos de esa forma se puede ver que tan bien se llevan ustedes dos -

Goku al escuchar las palabras de ozpin asentía orgulloso pero winter aun se quejaba

\- ¡ donde ve usted que nos llevemos bien este idiota y yo ! -

Goku le palmeo el hombro a winter y le dio un pulgar arriba, cosa que confundió a esta y entonces este le dijo

\- buena tsundere -

\- ¡ YO NO SOY ESO ESTÚPIDO ! -

Y salio corriendo del despacho avergonzada

\- quien diría que hasta hace unos días, esa chica era conocida como la reina de hielo -

\- jajajaja no es honesta consigo misma -

\- goku tienes el poder de hacer cambiar a la gente para bien -

\- ¿ yo ? -

\- espero que ese poder tuyo nos sirva en un futuro -

Goku regresaba a los dormitorios y tenia pensado dormir, pero cuando este entro a su habitación allí estaba todo el mundo reunido por algún motivo. Todas las chicas incluidas nora y pyrrha estaban jugando a un juego de tablero mientras esperaban que goku llegase.

En el momento que este entro al pasillo del edificio, blake fue la primera en notarle ya que ella conocía bien el sonido de los pasos de goku por un extraño y enfermizo motivo el cual mejor no saber. ( osea que le acosaba sin que este lo supiera xD )

En el momento que goku entro a la habitación, para sorpresa de weiss y bulma, la primera en acercarse-le fue nora la que con un salto fue directa hasta el joven saiyan.

Este no se sorprendio y atrapo a nora entre sus brazos cargándola como una princesa una vez mas. Cosa que todas las presentes miraban con envidia.

\- dime que soy la reina de tu castillo -

\- pero yo no tengo castillo -

\- tu eres el castillo, guapo -

\- no lo entiendo pero...vale -

\- ¿ entonces ? -

\- nora, eres la reina de mi castillo jejejeje -

El rostro de nora se ilumino y como si fuera un flor que recién florecía en primavera, una rubor le cubrió las mejillas y una hermosa y gran sonrisa se dibujo en toda su cara y esta le dio un gran beso en los labios.

Todas quedaron flasheadas por lo que nora hizo menos bulma la cual pensaba * ahí va otra mas * y weiss la cual estaba siendo retenida por bulma para que no hiciera una locura mientras pataleaba con ojos inyectados en sangre.

Después de ese beso goku dejo a nora en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que yang aun parecía afectada por la descalificacion en el torneo

\- oye ¿ aun continuas pensando sobre lo del torneo ? -

Yang se sorprendio por unos segundos pero luego volvió a su rostro triste y pensativo y solo asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Goku solo dio un suspiro y se sentó a su lado y se dispuso a hablar

\- escucha yang, las artes marciales a veces pueden ser injustas, pero no hay motivo para que te deprimas por algo como eso.-

-pero...yo no hice nada -

\- lo se. Se que tu no harías algo así de forma premeditada -

\- ¿ entonces por que me siento mal ? -

\- seguro que crees que durante uno de tus arrebatos de ira pudiste haberlo hecho y no lo recuerdas ¿ me equivoco ? -

Yang estaba sorprendida ¿ como podia goku saber lo que ella estaba pensando ? al parecer ella era mas obvia de lo que se pensaba y era fácil de leer.

\- haremos una cosa .

\- ¿ que ? -

\- una vez termine este torneo, tu y yo entrenaremos todas las mañanas para así poder controlar tus arrebatos de ira ¿ que te parece ? -

Yang estaba con la boca y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa

\- ¿ lo dices en serio ? -

\- pues claro, eres importante para mi, yang y quiero que continúes el camino de las artes marciales. Por lo que yo te ayudare en lo que pueda -

Yang dejo de escuchar en cuanto este dijo que ella era importante para el. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y no sabia que pensar sobre lo que este habia dicho...¿ acaso es un playboy que se dedica a engatusar a las chicas o que ?

Eso era lo que estaba pensando yang, pero las palabras de goku no iban por el camino que ella estaba pensando, el solo se preocupaba de forma sincera por ella, sin intención alguna.

Las demas chicas que estaban viendo, sabían que así era por lo que les parecía divertido el como yang habia reaccionado y tomado todo, por lo que no dirían nada para ver que tan lejos legaba esa confusión y así poder reírse un poco.

En ese momento ruby recordó algo que quería preguntarle a goku y dejo de lado lo de yang y le pregunto

\- por cierto goku ¿ por que estabas peleando con el tío qrow ? -

Ahora todas, incluida yang miraban a goku curiosas

\- bueno...parecía sospechoso, fui a hablar con el y me desafió a pelear -

Todas al escuchar eso recordaron como era goku y en sus metes pensaron * ah...así es goku *

Pero mientras todos estaban pasando un buen rato en la habitación de goku, en otro lugar se estaba llevando un intercambio problemático...

 **\- MUELLES - EN CIERTA NAVE INDUSTRIAL -**

En el interior de cierta nave en los muelles, se encontraban varios personajes peligrosos reunidos.

Uno era román torchwich y junto a el se encontraba su compañera neopolitan y su actual comprador era nada mas ni nada menos que adam taurus el líder de colmillo blanco.

\- parece que todo esta en orden -

\- pues claro que si, ¿ acaso dudas de mi ? -

Adam taururs le dio una mirada de desconfianza a román el cual ni se inmutaba ya que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de negocios turbulentos

\- todas estas armas son de la mejor calidad, recién horneadas en las industrias schnee .

\- es el momento de asestar un golpe a al mundo y la primera fase sera en la academia -

\- oh...veo que estas muy motivado, por lo que si me disculpas, yo me retiro ya a continuar haciendo negocios -

Cuando román estaba por marchar, este fue detenido por algunos miembros del colmillo blanco a punta de pistolas.

\- ¿ que significa esto ? -

\- significa que tu no iras a ningún lado y presenciaras de primera mano el como cae esta ciudad -

Román no esperaba este giro de los acontecimientos, por lo que ahora solo le quedaba obedecer en silencio hasta que una oportunidad se presentase y poder escapar.

Neo al escuchar eso puso una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que román pudo notar

\- ¿ por que sonríes en esta situación ? -

Esta le miro con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

\- en esa academia es donde esta goku ¿ cierto ? -

Román al escuchar el nombre de goku, le vinieron malos recuerdos y solo dijo *si * de mala gana

\- fufufu...pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo, mi lindo goku. Estoy deseando que llegue el momento -

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejos de todo esto...

 **-TIERRA DE LA OSCURIDAD - CASTILLO NOCTURNO -**

en el interior del castillo, se podia ver sentada en mitad de una sala iluminada por velas, sentada en un trono a salem. La piel de Salem es actualmente una palidez mortal, con escleróticas de color negro azabache en sus ojos y brillantes iris carmesíes que brillan más cuando está agitada. Si bien inicialmente retuvo su peinado de medio moño para su cabello ahora blanqueado y pálido, desde entonces lo ha re-diseñado en un moño más grande con seis retoños envueltos juntos que también suspende varios adornos de color obsidiana. Con el paso del tiempo, desde entonces ha crecido las venas de color púrpura oscuro que recubren su cara y brazos, y ahora tiene una marca negra en forma de diamante en el centro de su frente.

Actualmente usa una túnica negra de manga corta muy larga que oscurece sus pies y se arrastra parcialmente por el suelo, completa con un chal largo adornado con tres sigilos elípticos verticales interconectados de color granate que se asemejan a un trío de ojos supervisores sobre una serie de granate emblemas de diamantes de colores. Ella también usa un anillo que se asemeja a un insecto en su dedo índice derecho.

(descripción sacada de la wiki inglesa )

Mientras ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, de forma repentina el techo de la sala salto en pedazos y frente a ella descendió piccolo el cual habia llegado hasta aquí buscando respuestas sobre este mundo.

Ella estaba sorprendida pero intentaba que no se le notase en el rostro

 **-** ¿ quien eres tu ? ¿ y como te atreves a entras de esa manera en mi castillo ? parece que deseas morir -

Piccolo al escucharle decir eso solo se rió de forma burlesca y le dijo

 **-** busco información y tu me la darás lo quieras o no -

\- ¿ me amenazas ? ¿ a mi, que soy inmortal ? -

Piccolo no dijo nada y solo extendió su mano frente a ella y disparo una poderosa ráfaga de poder la cual borro la parte superior del cuerpo de salem, dejando solo la parte inferior.

Segundos después piccolo pudo ver que una oscuridad emergía de la parte inferior y lentamente y comenzaba a formar una nueva parte superior.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos, salem finalmente fue reconstruida y esta respiraba de forma pesada y miraba con rostro lleno de odio a piccolo el cual estaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro

\- ¡ que diablos te pasa ! ¡ por que hiciste eso ! -

Le gritaba salem furiosa a piccolo el cual estaba impasible frente a ella

\- hum...al parecer si es cierto que eres inmortal, pero también continuas sintiendo dolor por lo que veo...-

Salem al escuchar a piccolo solo tembló y este pudo verlo

\- ¿ cuanto dolor podrás soportar ? me intriga -

\- ¡ N-No, detente ! te contare todo lo que tu quieras... -

Piccolo poco sabia que en un instante acababa de doblegar a la persona mas temida por los cazadores de este mundo y ahora estaba a su merced completamente.

Las cosas se estaban moviendo sin parar y mas pronto de lo esperado tanto goku como todos en la academia se enfrentarían a varios peligros en un mismo día.

* * *

 **-FIN DEL CAPITULO -**

* * *

 **UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL AL AMIGO DioBrandoVampire POR FACILITARME CIERTOS DATOS EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**

 **EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTARÁ DIVIDO EN VARIOS YA QUE SERA LA GUERRA EN LA ACADEMIA Y SERÁN VARIOS ENEMIGOS DE VARIOS BANDOS.**

 **Y BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR AHORA, ESPERO VER QUE OPINAN DEL CAPITULO Y EL CAMINO QUE ESTA TOMANDO TODO.**

 **UN SALUDO PARA TODOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA !**


End file.
